The Pervert Glasses
by Miko Yuuki
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura yg tidak peduli dengan Ketua OSIS sekolahnya–Uchiha Sasuke yg terkenal tampan, kaya, pintar, dan kelihatan seperti nerd dengan kacamatanya dan semua berubah drastis ketika si Ketua OSIS akan menginap di rumahnya/"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, you make me hard baby" ucap Sasuke yg sangat menggoda di telinga Sakura setelah melepas kacamatanya/M for save
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

Haruno Sakura mengayuh pedal sepedanya semakin cepat. Gara-gara tidur kemalaman, ia bangun terlambat pagi ini dan dua menit lagi pintu gerbang akan ditutup.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura saat melihat seorang cowok mulai menutup pintu gerbang. Cowok itu mendongak dan menatap Sakura yang mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya menutup pintu gerbang.

Cowok itu menatap Sakura selama beberapa detik sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi pintu gerbang.

Sakura mengerang dengan geram. Kalau saja cowok itu berbaik hati dan menunggu selama beberapa detik, ia tidak akan terkunci di luar gerbang dan tidak perlu berurusan dengan guru BP yang super galak. Beberapa siswa lain yang juga datang terlambat memiliki ekspresi yang sama muramnya dengan Sakura.

"Oh, tidak. Tamatlah riwayatku." Omel Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Tidakkah dia sangat tampan?" tanya Yamanaka Ino—teman baik Sakura—sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang cowok yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru dan sedang membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan berdampingan di koridor sekolah menuju ke cafetaria. Setelah hukuman—karena terlambat—yang ia terima tadi, ia merasa sangat lapar dan tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain kecuali makan untuk saat ini.

"Apa bagusnya dia? Dia kan hanya seorang kutu buku." Jawab Sakura tidak tertarik, ia lebih memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia makan nanti. Sakura bukan orang yang terlalu suka memperhatikan cowok-cowok disekitarnya, atau bisa dibilang ia tidak begitu tertarik pada percintaan karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu karena tidak berguna, tidak seperti Ino yang sangat tergila-gila pada cowok tampan.

"Oh, come on! Dia memang kutu buku, tapi dia tidak mengenakan kacamata tutup botol—setidaknya ia memakai kacamata yang cukup modis. Dan wajahnya sangat tampan—apalagi senyumnya yang sangat manis. Dan dia juga sangat baik dan sopan! Keluarganya kaya raya. Lihat, dia perfect kan?" tanya Ino lagi meminta persetujuan Sakura, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura tidak tertarik.

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, kau tau itu." Sakura masih saja terus berdebat dengan Ino karena tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja pada kesimpulannya.

"Tapi—tapi… Dia tidak hanya bagus di akademis, di non-akademis pun ia sangat menonjol. Lalu, tidakkah menurutmu hebat jika seorang kutu buku seperti dia memegang kendali atas geng yang paling ditakuti diwilayah kita—di sekolah kita?" Sakura berhenti melangkah dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Ino dengan lebih jelas. Sakura memicingkan matanya dan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau suka pada kutu buku seperti dia?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan curiga. "Apa? Kau sedang bercanda padaku kan?" Ino balik menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Sakura mengangkat pundaknya dengan acuh lalu kembali meluruskan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan."Aku hanya tertarik karena dia itu cowok yang tampan dan mempesona, tidak lebih."

"Ohh, bukankah kau sudah punya Sai, huh? Mana mungkin kau suka pada kutu buku itu." Ejek Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil setelah mendengar Ino mendengus kesal. "Ya, ya, sesukamu sajalah." Ino tertawa sinis dan memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah kalian sedang membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke?" Hyuuga Hinata muncul di tengah-tengah Sakura dan Ino lalu menggandeng lengan mereka. "Nah, ini dia si Uchiha Sasuke lover." Goda Ino. Ino melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hinata dan menarik cewek itu untuk ke cafetaria bersama mereka. "Astaga, sejak kapan aku dapat jabatan seperti itu? Aku hanya mengaguminya karena …"

"Karena dia sangat dewasa, seperti kakakmu!" Potong Sakura dan Ino bersamaan lalu tertawa. Mereka sudah sangat mengenal karakter Hinata yang pasti akan luluh pada orang-orang—siapapun itu—yang bersikap dewasa. "Kudengar tadi kau datang terlambat, benarkah itu?" Tanya Hinata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari menu makan siang sesampainya mereka di cafetaria.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya kembali tidak bersemangat. Sakura mungkin memang bukan tipe anak teladan yang selalu tampil rapi dan manis—seperti Hinata. Tapi ia juga bukan tipe orang yang terlalu cuek terhadap dirinya sendiri dan peraturan—seperti Ino. Tadi pagi adalah kali pertamanya datang terlambat, padahal hari ini masih termasuk ajaran baru di tahun keduanya.

"Oh, pantas saja dia sangat sentimen saat aku menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Bukankah dia yang selalu bertugas untuk menutup pintu gerbang, si ketua badan kesiswaan kita itu?" Ino seolah mendapat titik terang mengapa Sakura sangat ketus tadi.

Meski itu bukan 100% alasan mengapa Sakura sangat sangat sangat tidak tertarik pada Sasuke, tapi memang ada sekian persen karena kejadian itu membuat ia semakin tidak suka pada Sasuke. Sasuke si ketua OSIS dan ketua geng, apakah itu masuk akal?

Ya, cowok yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai kutu buku itu memang cukup dihormati—atau ditakuti—oleh geng sekolah mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau mengapa ia bisa menjadi ketua diatas diketua dalam geng tersebut.

Entah karena ia tampan, pintar, kaya atau memang memiliki karisma seorang leader? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya berkelahi. Jadi memang patut dipertanyakan, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi ketua geng jika ia tidak pernah berkelahi untuk mempertahankan dirinya ataupun untuk menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai seorang ketua geng?

Sakura mengambil makanannya dengan cepat, ia tidak suka jika mereka mulai membicarakan Sasuke, karena itu akan menjadi sangat lama.

Hyuuga Hinata—si pecinta pria dewasa, dan Yamanaka Ino —si pecinta cowok tampan, apa yang bisa menghentikan mereka kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang mereka sukai? Sakura membalikkan badannya, bermaksud mencari tempat duduk kosong, tapi ia justru tidak menyadari ada orang di belakangnya, alhasil hampir saja makanan yang ia bawa mengotori pakaian orang itu kalau saja orang itu terlambat satu detik untuk membantu Sakura memegang nampan makanannya.

"Astaga, Gomenasai…" ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan. Ya, dia memang gadis yang ceroboh dan ia rasa ia harus segera menghilangkan sifatnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa." Sahut cowok yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura mendongak dengan cepat. Benar saja, yang berada di hadapannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke bersama 4 cowok lain. Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Sakura.

"KYAAA! Konoha Boys!" teriak beberapa murid perempuan yang berada di cafetaria begitu melihat kelima orang cowok itu. Sakura memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar teriakan itu.

Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin murid-murid perempuan begitu mengidolakan kelima makhluk yang terlihat sama dengan cowok lainnya? Hanya karena mereka tampan? Tapi apa yang bisa menjadi jaminan bahwa sifat mereka juga bagus? Dan Konoha Boys, entah bagaimana mereka bisa memberikan nama grup seperti itu pada mereka.

Mereka bukanlah artis idola yang multi talenta, mereka hanya lima orang cowok SMA yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan ketajiran, jadi apa hebatnya mereka? Mereka itu anak geng—anak-anak yang suka kekerasan.

"Astaga, kau akan memakan ini sendirian? Kau yakin? You're not a pig, aren't you?" Suara Sai menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia tidak perlu menoleh ke tempat di mana Sai berada sekarang, karena ia yakin Sai sedang berbicara dengan Ino—mengkritik porsi makan Ino, dan itu berarti sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali memulai perang mereka. Sakura menghiraukan cowok yang ada dihadapannya dan mencari tempat kosong diikuti oleh Hinata yang sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, benarkah apa yang dilihatnya? Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto? Dan sepenglihatan Sakura, Naruto juga melirik ke arah Hinata dan menyeringai. "Ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. "Huh, tidak.." Hinata menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terus mengaduk makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan malas.

"Urgh! Lihat saja si Sai itu! Tingkahnya sudah seperti ibuku saja!" Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar dihadapan Sakura dan Hinata.

 **To Be Continue . . .**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Lanjut or delete?**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Urgh! Dia itukan seorang cewek, apa dia tidak bisa menjaga pola makannya sedikit saja?" Geram Sai setelah Ino berlalu meninggalkannya. "Memangnya apa pedulimu? Dia kan bukan pacarmu." Balas Neji dengan tenang. "Tapi semua tingkah lakunya itu membuatku risih! Hei, Naruto! Berhentilah menggoda cewek-cewek itu!" Sai memukul kepala Naruto. Naruto meringis pelan lalu menatap Sai dengan galak.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau terus melihat ketiga gadis itu? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau suka pada Yamanaka Ino itu! Tidak boleh! Dia itu bukan cewek, dia itu sangat mengerikan!"

"Tsk, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melirik cewekmu." Sasuke berdecak pelan, lalu melirik ke arah Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. "Astaga! Ada yang salah dengan otak kalian." Sai tetap menggerutu pelan.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru pulang ke rumah, jadi dia bisa menikmati waktunya selama perjalanan pulang. Sebatang lolipop menyembul keluar dari mulut Sakura yang bersenandung tak jelas. Ia selalu suka berkeliling naik sepeda, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Yah, ia memang harus menenangkan pikirannya setelah hari panjang yang sangat melelahkan hari ini. Entah kesalahan apa yang ia buat hingga harus bertemu dengan Sasuke terus menerus tanpa sengaja di sekolah. Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura risih adalah bagaimana Sasuke selalu menatapnya setiap kali berpapasan.

Padahal itu hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Biasanya, meskipun mereka berpapasan, tidak akan ada satupun dari mereka yang saling menatap—apalagi menegur.

Sakura menatap sebuah toko ice cream yang seolah sedang melambai-lambai memanggilnya—meski jelas itu tidak mungkin. Sakura menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, menahan godaan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam toko atau akan mati sesampainya di rumah. Ibunya sudah berpesan padanya agar tidak mampir ke manapun sepulang sekolah karena mereka akan kedatangan tamu.

Dan Sakura tau jelas ia akan habis kalau tidak mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Sakura sesekali menoleh ke belakang, sungguh-sungguh tidak rela harus melewatkan toko ice cream kesukaannya begitu saja, tapi apa boleh buat. Masih ada lain kali baginya.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Sakura saat masuk ke rumah dan langsung melepas sepatunya. Ibunya muncul diambang pintu dengan wajah keibuannya yang terlihat lega karena Sakura menuruti kata-katanya tadi pagi.

"Ibu!" Sahut Sakura riang. Sakura berlari kecil ke arah ibunya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher ibunya dengan erat. "Ya ampun! Kau harusnya ganti baju dulu. Tamu kita akan datang sebentar lagi." Nyonya Haruno melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan mendorong Sakura ke arah tangga.

Sakura hanya memasang wajah cemberut meski ia tetap menuruti kata-kata ibunya dan beranjak ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada. Sakura berdiri di depan pintunya, tapi berhenti melangkah. Sakura membalikkan kepalanya menghadap ke pintu di depan kamarnya.

Kamar itu seharusnya kosong, tapi sebentar lagi tamu itu akan menempatinya. Sakura agak tidak rela. Karena baginya lantai dua adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Dia anak tunggal, jadi jelas tidak ada adik atau kakaknya yang akan mengganggu dan orangtuanya tidur di lantai satu.

Jadi selain Sakura, jarang—atau tidak ada—orang yang hilir mudik di lantai ini. Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk beberapa waktu. Toh tamu itu tidak akan tinggal selamanya di sini.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih nyaman—kaos dan hot pants. Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya dari balik cermin. Rambut pinknya yang sudah panjang, menjuntai terasa sangat mengganggu apalagi di musim panas seperti ini. Sakura menguncir rambut pinknya dengan asal-asalan lalu keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja dia menutup pintu kamar, terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Ia tau itu berarti tamu yang telah mereka—orangtuanya—tunggu-tunggu telah datang. Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah untuk melihat tamu mereka.

Tamu itu masuk, dan segera mendongak begitu menyadari ada orang lain yang sedang mengamatinya dan tersenyum ramah saat ekspresi Sakura menunjukkan keheranan. Nyonya Haruno memanggil Sakura yang masih terus menatap Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke, tanpa berkedip untuk bergabung dengan mereka di ruang keluarga.

"Mulai sekarang, Sasuke tinggal bersama kita." Kata Nyonya Haruno. Sakura memandang kutu buku itu dengan heran. Bukankah ia orang kaya? Apakah ia tiba-tiba saja jatuh bangkrut hingga tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi?

"Karena orangtuaku harus keluar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan mereka tidak tega membiarkanku tinggal sendirian, untunglah ada otousan yang bersedia menjagaku selama mereka pergi." Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Sasuke dengan sukarela menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Otousan?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya karena ia memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. "Benar, karena ayahmu bekerja di perusahaan orangtuanya Sasuke dan ia sering datang membantu, ayahmu sudah menganggap dia sebagai anaknya sendiri dan memintanya untuk memanggilnya seperti itu." Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Antarkan dia ke kamarnya, kamar kosong yang ada di depanmu." Pinta ibunya.

Sakura dan Sasuke menaiki tangga dalam diam, Sakura mengantarnya ke kamar dan membukakan pintunya. "Ini akan menjadi kamarmu selama kau tinggal di rumah kami." Ucap Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura terpaku selama sedetik, ia luluh pada senyum manisnya, ternyata memang benar-benar sangat menawan, pikirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya sementara tangan lainnya yang bebas menarik Sakura mendekat padanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu… You make me hard, baby." Ucap Sasuke di telinga Sakura dengan suara yang sangat menggoda.

Sakura bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, rasanya sangat tidak nyata mendengar kutu buku sang murid teladan itu berkata dengan nada seperti itu. Belum bisa Sakura mencernanya secara keseluruhan, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada Sakura, melumatnya dengan lembut tapi bisa membuat Sakura terkesiap. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah Sakura sementara Sakura terus meronta agar terlepas darinya.

Ia mengginggit pelan bibir Sakura, membiarkan cewek itu meringis lalu melepaskannya.

"Kau belum berpengalaman rupanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengajarimu dengan sabar." Ia menjilati bibirnya dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibirnya yang basah lalu mengerling dan masuk ke kamarnya membiarkan Sakura mematung kebingungan 'mengenang' kembali ciuman pertamanya hingga akhirnya Sakura mulai bereaksi.

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriaknya frustasi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya, Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakan histeris Sakura. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia melihat cewek itu belakangan ini.

Dan bisa mencicipi bibirnya merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Apalagi dari cara Sakura merespon tadi, Sasuke jelas tau kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sasuke meletakkan kacamatanya di meja samping tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur yang empuk.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa sangat sebal karena orangtuanya bersikeras menyuruh dia untuk tinggal di kediaman Haruno, padahal Sasuke sudah terbiasa tinggal sendirian di mansion mereka super mewah. Sasuke tidak perlu takut mati kelaparan karena ada koki kelas satu di rumahnya.

Tapi sekarang rasa-rasanya ia justru tidak akan sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di hari-hari ke depan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sasuke merasa bersemangat seperti ini.

Sakura berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dan masih asyik menikmati alam mimpinya.

"—ra! Sakura-!" samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Sakura bergeming dari tidurnya, berpura-pura ia sama sekali belum bangun agar orang yang memanggilnya menyerah dan membiarkan dia tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Haruno Sakura! Bangun!" nada suara orang yang memanggilnya terdengar kesal. "Uh! 5 menit lagi, ibu.." akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya. Sakura menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke ujung kepala.

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang dan berdecak kesal. Ia sudah mencoba membangunkan Sakura hampir selama 20 menit dan sekarang cewek itu masih ingin tidur?

Sasuke menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya sebelum menyeringai pelan. Ia sudah berbaik hati untuk membangunkan cewek ini, dan jangan salahkan dia kalau berbuat sesukanya karena cewek keras kepala ini tak kunjung bangun.

Sasuke memanjat naik ke atas tempat tidur, menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi kepala Sakura yang masih terbungkus rapat oleh selimut sementara lututnya mengapit tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya menarik turun selimut yang digunakan Sakura. Sakura jelas tidak melawan atau mencoba menahan selimutnya karena ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, wajah polos Sakura terlihat jauh lebih menggoda ketika ia sedang tidur dan Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Kalau saja ia tidak harus buru-buru membangunkan Sakura dan berangkat ke sekolah, ia pasti akan betah berlama-lama memperhatikan cewek itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura dan menghembuskan nafas hangat membuat Sakura sedikit bergerak tak nyaman. "It's time to wake up, baby…" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang menggelitik telinga Sakura. Suara itu terdengar asing bagi Sakura, yang jelas itu bukan suara ibunya, batinnya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dada Sasuke —bermaksud mendorong cowok itu menjauh, tapi Sasuke sama sekali bergeming dari posisinya.

"KYAAAAA~! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Sakura histeris. "Ibu! Tolong aku!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga, berharap Sasuke akan gentar dan segera menyingkir.

"Astaga! Jangan berteriak terus dan cepatlah bangun, Sakura!" jawab Nyonya Haruno dari lantai satu—sama sekali tidak merasa tergerak dengan permintaan tolong Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat kekesalan yang menumpuk di ekspresi wajah Sakura. "Ini caramu berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membangunkanmu, huh? Tidak ada hadiah?" ejek Sasuke menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. "Kau mau aku menendangmu?" balas Sakura dengan sinis.

"Tsk, a kiss will do…" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, mendekatkan bibir mereka sementara Sakura hanya bisa terkesiap. Tidak, jangan lagi! Jelas Sakura merasa risih saat Sasuke berada terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi entah kenapa ia justru tidak bisa bergerak untuk menolaknya sama sekali.

Saat jarak antara bibir mereka hanya tersisa beberapa milimeter, Sasuke terkekeh dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun. "Uchiha Sasuke, you bastard!" Sakura mengumpat pelan dan menghentakkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Sakura melangkah turun dengan gontai, hanya untuk melihat Sasuke duduk manis di meja makan dan ibunya yang terlihat sangat mengagumi cowok itu. Sakura memutar bola matanya, kalau saja ibunya tau bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak sebaik seperti apa yang ia pikir.

Kenapa Sakura tidak memberitaukan sosok Sasuke yang sesungguhnya pada orangtuanya? Ada beberapa alasan, yang pertama karena ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir—membiarkan seekor serigala berada di ruangan yang sama dengan santapannya tentu sangat berbahaya.

Yang kedua ia tidak tau apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk menyangkal pernyataannya. Dan yang terpenting, apakah mungkin orangtuanya akan percaya? Ia bahkan ragu kalau temannya akan mempercayai kata-katanya jika ia menceritakan semua hal—yang tidak masuk akal ini—pada mereka. Terlebih lagi Hinata, tidak mungkin cewek itu akan mempercayai kata-kata Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan hampir bersamaan ke pintu depan dan mengucapkan salam pada Nyonya Haruno yang dengan senang hati melambai pada kedua orang itu sebelum menutup pintu dan melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke cuek. Sakura tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa tau kalau dia sedang menatapnya padahal Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya?

"Hmm, Sasuke …" Sakura berhenti melangkah, diikuti Sasuke yang sedikit penasaran karena Sakura tidak meledak-ledak mendengar kata-katanya. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap Sakura.

"Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku di sekolah? Maksudku, jangan biarkan orang-orang tau kalau kau tinggal di rumahku untuk beberapa waktu." Tambah Sakura dengan cepat saat Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

Yah, Sakura tidak ingin kehidupan damainya di sekolah berubah rusuh saat orang-orang tau bahwa ia dan Sasuke tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Meski sangat sulit untuk mengakuinya, tapi Sasuke memang sangat—garis bawahi itu, SANGAT—populer di sekolah.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura dan menangkap arti dibalik permintaannya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Jadi, kau sedang memohon padaku?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan terus mempersempit jarak antara mereka. "Uh, tidak. Bagiku itu hanyalah permintaan tolong." Sasuke tersenyum nakal dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa saja menyanggupinya, tapi kau harus bersikap 'manis' padaku." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. "Bersikap manis? Aku bukan tipe girly-girl. Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Sakura, tidak bisa menangkap arti dibalik kata-kata Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan semua perintahku. Karena bagiku itu sudah manis."

Sakura memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke dengan seksama. Tidak mungkin. Menuruti perintahnya? Itu sama saja dengan menyeret dirinya ke neraka. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? "Baiklah. Tapi hanya selama satu bulan, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, tidak masalah." Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan menatap Sakura dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu kembali berjalan. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan bersiul pelan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tidak, seharusnya dia tidak bernegosiasi dengan Sasuke. Siapa yang tau apa yang Sasuke ingin Sakura lakukan?

 **To Be Continue . . .**

 **A/N: Maaf karena lama mengupdate cerita ini. Sesuai permintaan kalian, saya perpanjang ceritanya di chapter ini dan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Masalah nama genknya Sasuke, saya benar-benar kehabisan ide terpaksa saya menggunakan nama yg abal-abal -.-'. Di cerita ini ada beberapa karakter yg OOC, tapi gak akan terlalu jauh dari karakter aslinya kok. Oh iya, tolong kalau bisa menyempatkan diri di fanfict saya lainnya ya "Lucifer" dan "Love is Abnormal" dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review.**

 **Terima kasih yg udah mereview fanfict ini, walaupun saya belum bisa membalas review semua secara satu-satu tetapi saya sudah membaca semua review kalian. Dan terima kasih yg selalu support cerita ini.**

 **Semoga kalian suka, hihihi!**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^^**

 **Thanks to:**

 **zehakazama, mantika mochi, Jamurlumutan462, Hyemi761, Feby470, , Dango-Chan123, Chery480, prince ice cheery, dianarndraha, depitannabelle, undhott, dziAoi, Rainie Cherry25, Luca Marvell, hanazono yuri, Re i, Dax, dewazz, Guest no hime, Bgw, Anonymous, Shannarooo19, LukeLuke, Qren, Lynn, deltoideus**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Cibir Neji pada Sasuke. Neji berjalan keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan segelas minuman pada Sasuke. "Mau berbagi padaku?" tanya Neji setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Senyum kecilnya masih tertempel di wajahnya.

"Astaga! Percayalah padaku, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka." Suara omelan Sai memenuhi ruang keluarga Neji. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke sama-sama menoleh dan melihat Sai berjalan diikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli pada kata-kata Sai. Neji menatap Naruto, meminta penjelasan karena ia tau Sai tidak akan bisa menjelaskan dengan kepala dingin.

"Biasa, dia 'bermain' agak berlebihan lagi." Ucap Naruto santai. Neji tahu yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah pertarungan mereka dengan Suna High School yang memang dijadwalkan hari ini oleh Neji sendiri. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, kau harus bersikap tegas padanya! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia menghajar geng Suna High School tadi, ini sudah keterlaluan!" Sai menghampiri Sasuke dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Shikamaru dari balik tubuh Sai yang menghalangi pandangannya. Shikamaru duduk dengan cuek.

"Mereka mengatakan kita—geng Konoha High School—orang-orang yang lemah! Jadi aku harus menunjukkan padanya siapa kita, kau setuju kan, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengganguk pelan, mengakibatkan Sai untuk mengerang kesal.

Neji kembali—entah dari mana—dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Neji mengisyaratkan Shikamaru untuk mendekat padanya, dan Shikamaru menurutinya. Sementara Neji sibuk membersihkan luka di tangan Shikamaru, Naruto melihat seorang cewek berjalan melewati ruang keluarga.

Naruto menghampiri Neji dengan tidak sabar dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Neji. "Neji, siapa cewek itu? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?" Neji melihat sekilas untuk melihat cewek yang di maksud oleh Naruto meski sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menduga Naruto akan bertanya seperti itu padanya saat melihat cewek berpakaian pelayan yang sedang membersihkan jendela. Neji kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada luka-luka Shikamaru.

"Dia Shion, pelayan baru. Jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhnya seujung jari pun padanya, aku memperingatkanmu Uzumaki Naruto." Sergah Neji sebelum Naruto sempat mengungkapkan keinginannya.

Neji tahu—semua anggota Konoha Boys tahu—kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa begitu saja melewatkan cewek yang menggiurkannya. Naruto kembali duduk di sofa dengan kesal. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan cewek yang terlihat sangat menarik, tapi Neji justru melarangnya.

"Hei, Suna High School sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaan kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk merayakannya?" Sai tidak ingin berlarut-larut dengan rasa kesalnya pada Shikamaru, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulitnya (sejak kapan dia care akan kulitnya, LOL #dijambakSai) maka ia mencoba untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan kekesalannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta di rumah Shikamaru?" usul Naruto yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan maut oleh Shikamaru. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sai malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Shikamaru—yang dianggapnya berlebihan—dan reaksi Naruto yang sangat tidak peka.

"Kurasa Shikamaru tidak akan lagi membiarkanmu menginjakkan kaki di sekitar rumahnya." Neji tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak tahu alasannya? Bahkan ia saja tahu.

"Hah?" Naruto mengernyit, justru merasa tambah bingung. Memang apa yang dilakukannya di rumah Shikamaru terakhir kali?

"Shikamaru tidak akan pernah membiarkan playboy sepertimu dekat-dekat dengan ceweknya." Jelas Sasuke karena merasa terganggu dengan sikap bodoh Naruto. "Sabaku Temari? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak tertarik padanya. Dia bukan tipeku!" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau merayunya saat dia datang ke rumahku minggu lalu?" Shikamaru mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

"Astaga, itu bukan merayu, Shikamaru. Itu hanya basa-basi." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Pffft! I can't believe you. Just stay away from her." Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih, kalau kau begitu menyukainya kenapa kalian harus putus dan justru kembali berteman? Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Timpal Sasuke. Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Sejengkel apapun, semarah apapun ia tidak pernah bisa membantah kata-kata Sasuke —karena ia lah ketua geng mereka—dan Neji. Meski Neji lah yang paling expressionless diantara mereka, itu justru membuat Shikamaru merasa terintimidasi olehnya.

"Kalian mau ke club ku saja?" Tawar Sai. Naruto tersenyum lebar—tanda bahwa ia menyetujui usul Sai. "Aku tinggal di rumah teman orangtuaku, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mencium bau alkohol pada diriku. Jadi aku tak bisa ikut malam ini." Sasuke melambai cepat dan melenggang keluar dari rumah Neji.

"Jadi hanya kita berempat saja?" tanya Shikamaru memandang ke teman-temannya.

"Tunggulah di luar, aku akan membereskan ini dulu." Neji menunjuk kotak P3K dipangkuannya. Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru keluar dari rumah Neji dan menunggu di halaman rumahnya. Neji memasukkan kembali obat dan kapas yang digunakannya ke dalam kotak dan menutup kotak itu dengan rapat.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya, memandang punggung Shion selama beberapa detik dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan lalu meninggalkan kotak itu diatas meja dan segera menyusul teman-temannya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumah dan berdiri dengan ragu. Haruskah ia masuk sekarang? Tapi ia juga tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di halaman rumahnya dan tidak ingin mati kedinginan.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu sedikit membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke dilantai 1, itu membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega.

"Aku pulang." Sapanya pelan, berharap mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Suasana hening menyambutnya begitu ia menunggu balasan dari Nyonya Haruno. Sakura tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Seperti biasa, kedua orangtuanya keluar sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan—dan meninggalkan pesan di pintu kulkas.

 **Kami akan pulang tengah malam. Buat makan malam untuk dirimu sendiri dan Sasuke, mengerti?**

 **\- Ibu & Ayah**

Sakura meremukkan kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah di samping kulkas. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika harus ditinggal seorang diri setiap kali orangtuanya kembali bersikap seperti remaja, tapi dengan kehadiran Sasuke di rumahnya. Jelas Sakura tidak berharap orangtuanya akan sering berpergian dan meninggalkan dia bersama serigala bermuka dua yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Sakura berjinjit menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2, berharap Sasuke masih asyik berada di kamarnya—atau dimanapun—selama ia tidak mengganggu Sakura. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, Sakura sedikit memiringkan badannya dan menatap pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup rapat.

Jujur saja Sakura agak merasa ragu—dan menyesal—karena telah menyetujui syarat Sasuke tadi. Yang ada dibenaknya pagi itu adalah bagaimana caranya agar tidak akan ada teman sekolahnya yang tahu Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya—untuk sementara waktu, makanya ia menyanggupi begitu saja persyaratan Sasuke.

Tapi setelah ia memikirkannya kembali dengan pikiran jernih dan berulang kali, ia mulai menyesalinya. Bagaimana jika seandainya Sasuke ingin mencari keuntungan dari dirinya?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara Sasuke dari balik punggung Sakura membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sakura yang langsung berbalik dan mencari sosok Sasuke. Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat sosok Sasuke diujung lorong.

Semburat merah menyebar diwajah Sakura, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang terbalut dipinggangnya. Sasuke melangkah mendekat sementara Sakura dengan cepat bergerak mundur, tapi justru membuat dia terperangkap antara pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Like what you see?" Goda Sasuke yang berbisik di telinga Sakura membuat detak jantung cewek malang itu semakin tak karuan. "Ti-tidak …" Jawab Sakura dengan tergagap. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Sasuke ditelinganya, ia juga bisa merasakan dinginnya rambut Sasuke yang masih basah yang menyentuh permukaan pipinya.

"Apa kau bisa menyingkir sekarang?" Sakura mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia tidak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan Sasuke lagi. "Hmmm?" Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

Bibir Sasuke menyapu permukaan leher Sakura dengan lembut—sekedar mengecupnya, lalu naik ke garis rahang Sakura yang mengencang. Sentuhan ringan bibir Sasuke dikulit Sakura membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Ia kembali mengenang ciuman pertamanya yang direbut oleh Sasuke —yang tidak ingin diingat Sakura lagi. Sakura memajukan tangannya, bersiap mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh, dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menghentikannya.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tentang bersikap manis padaku? Atau kau lebih suka kalau besok semua orang akan tahu bahwa kita tinggal bersama?" ancam Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang semakin membuat Sakura menggila. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu menyelesaikan permainannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku lapar, buatkan makan malam." Pinta Sasuke sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. "Tapi …" bantah sakura. "Bersikap manislah, Haruno Sakura." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat saat tahu Sakura akan membantah perkataannya. Sakura menggerutu tak jelas dan menghentakkan kakinya disetiap anak tangga, membuat Sasuke kembali terkekeh dari dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dan meneteskan air dingin. Mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia setiap kali melihat reaksi Sakura saat ia mempermainkannya? Yang lebih tak bisa ia mengerti adalah mengapa ia selalu merasa ketagihan untuk menyentuh Sakura?

Perasaan semacam itu sudah lama ia buang jauh-jauh. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali bisa merasakan perasaan itu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat dia merasakan perasaan tak karuan dan tak masuk akal itu hanyalah cewek yang sudah meninggalkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia menunggu agar cewek itu kembali padanya. Ia bahkan rela merubah dirinya sendiri demi cewek itu, tapi cewek itu masih saja tak kembali. Jadi, jika selama ini hanya cewek itu yang bisa membuat jantung Sasuke meloncat-loncat tak karuan, bagaimana bisa sekarang Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan hal itu?

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya yang mulai membuat ia pusing. Suara teriakan Sakura samar-samar terdengar dari lantai satu. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar pakaian yang nyaman dan memakainya.

Sakura meletakkan panci yang ia gunakan untuk memasak diatas wastafel dan kembali ke meja makan. Sasuke menatap meja makan dengan mata terbelalak.

"Makan malam kita hanya ramen saja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dua mangkuk ramen yang tersaji. Sakura mengangguk cuek dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menyendokkan kuah ramen ke dalam mulutnya tanpa ragu.

Meski makan malam yang ia bayangkan sangat jauh dari yang bisa Sakura sajikan, ia tidak mengeluh karena baginya itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Belum sempat Sasuke menelan kuah ramen, ia langsung mengeluarkannya lagi. Sakura memelototinya, merasa kesal karena ia tidak menghargai masakannya—ramen yang ia buat dengan penuh perjuangan.

"Yaiks! Apa ini? Kenapa pahit sekali?" Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan menatap Sakura serta ramen dihadapannya secara bergantian. Sakura mengernyit dan mencicipi ramen miliknya sendiri. Reaksinya sama seperti yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa pahit? Aku tidak memasukkan yang aneh-aneh kok." Sakura balas menatap Sasuke yang menghela nafas dengan kesal.

 **To Be Continue …**

 **A/N: Saya sengaja ngepost chap cerita ini dengan segera karena saya sekarang sedang mengurusi krs kuliah yg sedang bermasalah, huhuhu T^T. Jadi kemungkinan untuk next chap agak lama untuk ngepostnya. Dan juga dalam chap sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ada ketidaknyamanan kalian untuk membacanya dikarenakan ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Karena cerita saya ini dulu pernah saya aplikasikan di ff korea dg nama tokoh korea. Karena saya sekarang lagi gila-gilanya penyuka anime naruto, saya berinisiatif merepost cerita ini dengan tokoh anime naruto. Apakah ini membuat kalian tidak nyaman karena saya merepost ceritanya dari ff korea ke ff anime? Lanjut ato gimana? Tolong kasih pendapat kalian? Terima kasih yg sudah memberi review dan memberi dukungan dalam cerita ini.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^^**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Frizca A, zehakazama, mantika mochi, Chery480, Dango-Chan123, Jamurlumutan462, dianarndraha, depitannabelle, uchiha cerry, Jeremy Liaz Toner, , LukeLuke, Lynn, dewazz, Anonymous, Dolphin, prince ice cheery, Mustika447, via-chan**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa memakan ramen itu sebagai makan malam dan Sasuke tidak bisa lagi mempercayakan Sakura untuk memasakkannya makanan, mereka keluar rumah dan makan udon di kedai dekat rumah. Sakura asyik menikmati pemandangan malam dengan es krim cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku terus? Kau mau es krim ku?" Sakura menyodorkan es krim miliknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura dan menggeleng dengan pelan. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Masakan ibumu sangat enak, tapi kau justru sebaliknya. Kau benar-benar payah" Ejek Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan bernapas dalam-dalam. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan kesal. Ia memang tidak pandai memasak seperti ibunya, tapi apakah perlu Sasuke mengejeknya?

"Dan lagi…" Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sakura dan membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Sakura membuat langkahnya langsung terhenti. Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti tepat di depan restoran Seven Springs. Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada es krimmu.." Sasuke menyeringai pelan, lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibir Sakura yang dingin. "Aku lebih tertarik membayangkan kau menjilati sesuatu yang lain." Sasuke mengerling nakal dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa peduli pada Sakura yang masih mencoba mencerna apa maksud kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sesuatu yang lain?" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. "Mungkinkah …" Wajah Sakura memerah membayangkan apa yang mungkin dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke tentang 'sesuatu yang lain'.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Sakura sekeras mungkin membuat wajahnya jauh lebih memerah lagi.

Sementara itu, di dalam restoran Seven Springs, ada dua orang yang mereka kenal tengah duduk bersama untuk makan malam.

Hinata, memandang salad yang ada dihadapannya dengan geram. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa ia akan mengalami hal ini—perjodohan. Yang benar saja, memangnya tahun berapa sekarang? Dan lagi, Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Inilah nilai yang harus dibayar karena terlahir di keluarga terhormat.

Pernikahan bisnis adalah hal yang lazim ditemui dan tak jarang mereka bahkan harus menikah di umur muda. Di kursi lain dihadapannya, Uzumaki Naruto menyantap steak sapi miliknya dengan tatapan bosan sambil sesekali mengangguk saat orangtuanya mengatakan sesuatu.

Hinata membatin, dari berpuluh ribu pria di Konoha, kenapa ia justru harus ditunangkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto—pria yang paling dibencinya? Jangan tanyakan alasan mengapa Hinata begitu membenci Naruto karena hanya dengan membayangkan alasannya saja sudah membuat darah Hinata naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu? Hyuuga Hinata?" Nyonya Hyuuga menyenggol lengan Hinata dari bawah meja dan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Nyonya Hyuuga karena dari tadi ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka—tidak tertarik dan sama sekali tidak ingin tau.

"Oh? Hmm, Aku setuju.." Jawab Hinata ragu. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah segera menyelesaikan makan malam ini dan kembali ke rumahnya. Dan ia tau, satu-satu cara adalah dengan menyenangkan hati orangtuanya.

Naruto mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang sejak tadi ia santap ke arah Hinata. Naruto memicingkan matanya, seolah tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Naruto, tapi memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Beberapa menit berlalu Naruto masih saja memperhatikan dirinya, membuat Hinata risih dan balas menatap Naruto dengan kesal, memberikan peringatan padanya bahwa ia tak suka ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan pulang lebih dulu. Hinata, kau baik-baiklah dengan Naruto, mengerti?" Nyonya Hyuuga menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. "Apa? Aku dan Naruto?" Hinata balas bertanya.

"Benar, bukankah tadi kau sudah setuju. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Nyonya Hyuuga menarik Tuan Hyuuga keluar dari ruangan, diikuti oleh orangtua Naruto. Hinata memukul keningnya dengan pelan. Jika ia tau itu yang ditanyakan oleh Nyonya Hyuuga tadi, bagaimana mungkin ia akan setuju. Naruto tertawa kecil dan menusuk-nusuk daging steaknya dengan santai. Hinata kembali memberikan tatapan maut padanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Hinata kasar. "Oww~! Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan calon tunanganmu? Tsk, pertama, kau harus memanggilku dengan kata 'sayang'—jelas karena kau akan jadi tunanganku. Dan kedua, kau harusnya bersikap lebih manis padaku—seperti ketika kau di sekolah."

"Uh, pertama aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu—karena kau tak pantas. Kedua, aku tidak akan bersikap manis padamu—karena aku tidak menyukaimu." Naruto kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya yang berhasil membuat Hinata justru bertambah kesal. Jelas sekali kata-kata Hinata sudah merendahkannya, bukankah seharusnya Naruto marah? Tapi pemuda di depannya ini justru tertawa. Apakah otaknya rusak—atau dia tak punya sama sekali? 

"Gadis yang galak, aku suka itu—meski aku menyukai semua tipe wanita. Apakah kau sudah selesai makan? Kuantar kau pulang." Naruto meletakkan serbet diatas meja makan dan bangkit dari kursinya, tapi Hinata bergerak lebih cepat dan sudah berjalan di depannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis lalu berlari kecil untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dulu? Memangnya kau tau di mana mobilku parkir?" Naruto menyeimbangi langkah Hinata dengan mudah. "Apakah aku bilang bahwa aku akan menerima tumpanganmu?"

"Hei, Hyuuga Hinata!" panggil Naruto geram. Karena Hinata tak juga memberikan reaksi, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan keras dan langsung menggendongnya—bridal style.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan orang-orang yang ada di restoran. Naruto menyeringai puas dan merasa senang melihat Hinata terlihat panik. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang?" ucap Naruto dengan santai. "Aku tidak mau! Turunkan aku sekarang!"

"Tidak akan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya sambil bersenandung pelan. "Baiklah! Turunkan aku sekarang." Bisik Hinata lagi. "Benarkah? Kau tidak akan kabur?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Hinata mendesah pelan dan mengangguk pasrah. Melihat ketulusan—kepasrahan— Hinata, Naruto menurunkan Hinata perlahan-lahan.

"That's my girl." gumam Naruto pelan tapi cukup lantang untuk didengar Hinata. Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata dengan sangat berhati-hati hingga Hinata bisa menginjak lantai dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan selamat jika kau berani macam-macam." Ancam Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam malam ini. Karena masih akan ada malam-malam berikutnya." Naruto mengerling pada Hinata dan merangkulkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Hinata, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Hinata terkesiap pelan dan memelototi Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Gumam Hinata dari sela-sela mulutnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Atau kau mau aku menggendongmu lagi?"

"Sial!" Gerutu Hinata sepanjang perjalanan mereka malam itu.

Sakura duduk dibangkunya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mendengus berkali-kali. Sakura terus menatap sekotak bekal makan siang yang sama persis seperti miliknya dengan kesal. Sakura menggigiti lolipop yang ada di dalam mulutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke telah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang mereka yang tinggal seatap untuk sementara waktu—dan tentunya Sakura harus membayar mahal untuk menutup mulutnya.

Tapi kenapa pula Sasuke harus lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya? Sakura bisa saja pura-pura tidak tau dan membiarkan Sasuke makan di cafetaria—toh itu tak akan membunuhnya. Tapi—lagi-lagi—Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ibunya memaksanya untuk mengantarkan bekal milik Sasuke dengan alasan masakan rumah jauh lebih enak dan sehat.

Dan tentu saja Sakura sudah melakukan segala cara agar ibunya melepaskannya kali ini. Ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus imutnya, merengek bahkan memohon tapi ibunya tetap saja tidak mempedulikannya. Dunianya benar-benar jungkir balik sejak kedatangan Sasuke ke rumahnya. Sudah pasti, hidupnya yang tenang berubah bagai di neraka.

Tamu kehormatan orangtuanya telah 'melecehkan' nya disetiap kesempatan dan sekarang jurus imut miliknya justru tidak mempan lagi terhadap Nyonya Haruno, padahal dalam keadaan normal ibunya selalu luluh terhadap jurus imut anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 5 menit itu. "Sakura, kau cukup mengantarkan bekal ini padanya secara diam-diam. Tak akan ada orang yang tau ataupun curiga, dan yang lebih penting lagi ibu tidak akan memarahimu." Gumam Sakura tak karuan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bilang, letakkan itu, Ino." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bagian belakang ruang kelasnya. Karena jam istirahat, banyak siswa yang masih keluyuran dan kelas agak sepi. Sakura melihat Sai dan Ino saling berhadapan dan terlihat sedang 'bertarung' sengit.

Sai berkacak pinggang dan memberikan tatapan laser yang sepertinya bisa menghancurkan orang yang ia tatap hingga berkeping-keping, tapi Ino justru terlihat baik-baik saja dan balas menatap Sai tanpa rasa takut.

Ino mengacungkan sebuah majalah seni dihadapan Sai dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Ino menyeringai pelan dan menyembunyikan majalah itu dibalik tubuhnya saat Sai mencoba meraih kembali majalahnya yang entah sejak kapan diambil alih oleh Ino.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kurobek majalah ini? Pasti saat kau membacanya kau akan selalu teringat padaku kan?" Ino memasang senyum manis yang jelas sekali terlihat palsu. Sai mendengus pelan dan menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari ekor matanya.

"Robek saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membuang bukumu." Sai balas menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sai mengambil buku Ino dari atas mejanya dan mengikut apa yang dilakukan Ino padanya tadi—mengacungkannya di hadapan Ino dan melambai-lambaikannya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk berbuat sesuatu pada buku tugasku, Sai. Atau kau akan mati!" Ino terbelalak. Jangan sampai Sai membuang bukunya. Itu adalah buku yang berisi tugas penting yang harus dikumpulkan setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Dan mereka sama-sama tau kalau tugas itu tidak dikumpulkan, berarti jam tambahan akan menunggu mereka.

"Jadi kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya melihat benda berhargamu berada dalam bahaya? Ayo barter. Kau kembalikan majalahku dan aku akan kembalikan buku tugasmu." Sai mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, bersiap menerima kembali majalahnya. Ino memberengut. 

Pada akhirnya ia bisa membuat Sai—musuh bebuyutannya—panik, tapi Sai justru membalikkan keadaan. Sai tersenyum lebar, tau bahwa ia pasti berhasil menang kali ini.

"Baiklah. Ambillah majalah jelekmu ini. Dasar banci…" Cibir Ino dengan kesal. Ino menghentakkan majalah yang ia pegang diatas telapak tangan Sai. "Apa? Kau bilang aku apa tadi?" Senyum diwajah Sai menghilang seketika itu juga.

"Bukuku." Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan meminta bukunya tanpa menyadari kemarahan diwajah Sai. Sai berjalan mendekati jendela dan langsung melempar buku tugas Ino dari lantai 4.

"Bukukuuu!" Ino berlari menghampiri Sai dan mengintip melalui jendela, melihat bukunya yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai dasar. "Bukankah kau bilang barter? Bagaimana bisa kau menelan ludah mu sendiri!?" Omel Ino. Sai menyeringai sinis dan menarik tangan Ino agar mendekat.

"Ini balasan karena kau mengatakanku banci. Lain kali kudengar kau mengatakan itu lagi padaku, akan kubuat kau merasakan betapa manly-nya aku." Bisik Sai. Sai mendelik selama sedetik pada Ino lalu berlalu pergi. "Astaga! Tugasku!" Teriak Ino. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan cepat ke lantai dasar.

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua orang itu. Yah, jika ada satu hari saja ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan dari Ino dan Sai, itu berarti masalah besar. Sakura melirik jam tangannya dan terlonjak pelan.

Jam istirahat hampir habis, dan kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat memberikan bekal milik Sasuke, mungkin saja jam pelajaran selanjutnya sudah dimulai. Sakura membuang tangkai lolipopnya ke tempat sampah dan berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan cepat.

"Urgh! Di mana aku harus mencarinya? Di kelasnya? Atau di ruang OSIS?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya tanpa henti-hentinya celingukan di sepanjang koridor.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau? Mencari Ino? Tadi sepertinya aku melihat dia berlari turun sambil terus mengumpat nama Sai. Mereka bertengkar lagi?" Hinata muncul dihadapan Sakura dan menatap ke arah tangga tempat ia melihat Ino berlari turun tadi.

"Oh, kau seperti tidak tau mereka saja. Oh ya, apa kau tau di mana Sasuke sekarang?" 

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke si ketua OSIS itu? Yang sekelas denganku?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Tidak biasa-biasanya Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke, apalagi mencarinya.

"Biasanya dia diatap gedung sekolah." Lanjut Hinata. Meski ia tidak tau ada apa, ia tetap harus membantu sahabatnya yang terlihat terburu-buru. "Arigatou, Hinata. Sepulang sekolah kita bertemu di toko es krim yang biasa ya." Sahut Sakura sambil berlari kecil. Hinata menatap bayangan punggung Sakura hingga menghilang dibalik tangga.

"Ada yang aneh." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke kelas.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai diatas gedung sekolah, tapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun yang ada di sana. "Astaga! Ke mana lagi si mesum itu?" Omel Sakura. Ia sudah lelah karena harus berkeliling tak jelas dan masih saja tidak menemukan Sasuke.

"Kau sedang mencariku?" Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Sakura terlonjak pelan, kaget karena tidak tau dari mana sumber suara Sasuke. Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan memandang ke sekeliling, tapi masih saja tidak menemukan Sasuke.

Sebuah lengan melambai pelan dari balik tangga. Sakura berjalan mendekat secara perlahan dan melihat Sasuke tengah bersandar dibalik tangga, pantas saja ia tak bisa menemukannya. Sasuke yang memakai kacamata benar-benar terlihat seperti kutu buku—menurut Sakura, tapi siapa yang tau akan berubah jadi apa dia tanpa kaca matanya? 

"Nih, bekal makan siangmu." Sakura menyodorkan bekal yang dari tadi ia pegang tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan pelan tapi kuat, membuat Sakura terjatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang membesar sementara Sasuke tersenyum nakal. Sasuke melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di samping.

"Ittadakimasu…" Ucap Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura, berusaha mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan cepat Sakura membekap mulut Sasuke sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dan berbisik di bibir Sakura.

"Bukankah kau adalah makan siangku?" Sakura memutar bola matanya yang diikuti tawa dari Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan membuka bekal makanannya. Ia mengamati masakan yang dibuat oleh Nyonya Haruno sambil mengigit ujung sumpitnya.

"Bukan kau yang masak, kan?" Ejek Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sinis dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi pintu atap gedung sekolah terbuka dengan suara berdebam keras. Sakura kembali berjongkok di samping Sasuke.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang tau ia memberikan bekal makan siang pada Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tau Sasuke dan dirinya tinggal serumah? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus menghantui Sakura. Sasuke mengintip dari balik tangga, diikuti Sakura yang penasaran siapa yang naik ke atap gedung sekolah.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari dengan keras dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar. "Awww! Apa kau tidak tau kalau itu sakit?" Temari memelototi Shikamaru dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang dan berdecak. "Kenapa lagi kau ini?" Tanya Temari lagi meski Shikamaru masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kiba? Sial, bahkan sekarang kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku lagi!?" Bentak Shikamaru cukup keras meski tidak membuat Temari gentar sama sekali.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dewasalah sedikit, Shikamaru. Kami sama-sama pengurus kelas, jadi sudah pasti kalau kami akan lebih sering bersama untuk satu tahu ke depan." Temari melipat kedua lengannya dengan sikap menantang. Jika semua orang takut pada Shikamaru yang sedang marah, maka Temari sedikitpun tidak merasakan ketakutan yang orang-orang itu rasakan.

"See? Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya. That guy is a big problem!" Teriak Shikamaru lagi. Temari menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Minggu lalu kau memarahiku karena Naruto, beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga menarikku ke sini karena ada teman sekelas yang ingin memintaku membantunya mengerjakan soal matematika dan sekarang karena Kiba. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Satu-satunya masalah di sini adalah kau, Tuan Shikamaru yang terhormat." Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan sinis dan berjalan melewati Shikamaru. Shikamaru menahan lengan Temari, kali ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan tenaga.

"We're just a childhood friends. Stop act like you're my boyfriend." Ucap Temari lirih, lalu menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru. Temari menuruni tangga dengan cepat, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mematung seorang diri. "Shit!" Shikamaru menendang udara kosong dihadapannya dan terus mengumpat.

"Kau tidak salah lihat, dia memang teman kami yang super jenius." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi terakhir ke dalam mulutnya saat melihat pandangan Sakura yang seolah tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau Ino melihat hal ini, mimpinya pasti hancur." Sakura terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah Ino jika tau pria idolanya ternyata tidak secool dan secerdas yang ia pikir.

"Hmm, bisa aku mendapatkan dessert ku sekarang?"

"Apa? Dessert? Cih, kau pikir kau sedang berada di restoran, huh?"

"Bukan begitu, aku tau aku sedang berada di sekolah dan sedang bersamamu."

Sasuke merengkuh tengkuk Sakura dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan perlahan menikmati Sakura dan pemberontakkannya disaat yang bersamaan. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan baginya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dan melepaskan diri. Tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang sedikitpun bergeming tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga.

"Mpfffh!" Sakura mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak terdengar jelas. Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan beralih ke telinga Sakura untuk berbisik. "Ssst.. Kau tidak ingin Shikamaru tau apa yang sedang kita lakukan, kan?" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Tangan kiri Sasuke bermain di telinga Sakura yang lain.

Sasuke menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Sakura di balik telinganya. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah siap meledak saking merahnya.

Sasuke menggigit pelan telinga Sakura yang hanya bisa mencengkram lengan Sasuke lebih erat. Sekali lagi Sasuke menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir Sakura, kali ini hanya mengecupnya dengan lembut karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali. Bersentuhan dengan Sakura dan mencicipinya hanya membuat Sasuke selalu merasa tidak puas. Dan ia tidak ingin—belum ingin—merusak reputasi baiknya di sekolah.

"Terima kasih untuk dessertnya, aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih lain kali." Goda Sasuke. Sasuke menjilati bibir, lalu kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung begitu Sasuke muncul ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Ayo, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Sasuke merangkul pundak Shikamaru dan menariknya turun sebelum Shikamaru bisa melihat kehadiran Sakura dibalik tangga.

Sakura masih terduduk ditempatnya. Ia ingin berdiri dan segera kembali ke kelas seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru dan Sasuke, tapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak bisa menumpu dirinya jika ia berdiri.

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya yang sekarang bergemuruh tak karuan. Detak jantungnya menggila hanya dengan mengingat kejadian tadi.

Jelas-jelas Sasuke hanyalah pemuda mesum bermuka dua yang selalu mengganggunya. Tapi kenapa Sakura masih bisa berdebar-debar seperti itu setiap kali Sasuke mendekatinya? Sakura menggerakkan telapak tangannya dan menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat karena sentuhan Sasuke.

 **To Be Continue …**

 **A/N: huaaahh, akhirnya update juga chap ini. Gomen-na author terlalu lama update-nya, author janji akan mengusahakan update kilat. Kira-kira siapa ya masa lalu Sasuke? Kasih tau gak ya?...Yg jelas itu masih rahasia, kekeke. Thank's bagi kalian yg sudah membantu meralat kata-kata yg salah ato yg gak enak dibaca ^^**

 **Thank's juga yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **mantika mochi** **, Frizca A, Jamurlumutan462, Kiki Kim,** **Himenatlyschiffer** **,** **Kagaaika Uchiha** , **,** **Luca Marvell** **,** **zehakazama, depitannabelle, Chery480,** **NamikazeLee** **, dianarndraha,** **elzakiyyah** **, ha neul, Anonymous, Dolphin, sakira, Lynn,** **Aishamath Shinobu** **,** **Hikaru Sora 14** **,** **Ray Chrysanthemum** **,** **Nurulita as Lita-san** **,** **Desta Soo** **, cherry4198**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

Sakura dan Hinata menghela nafas disaat yang bersamaan dan memerosotkan bahu mereka. "Kenapa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan, lalu terkekeh. "Yah, tidak salah kalau kita memang berteman." Sahut Hinata.

Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan dua gelas es krim pesanan mereka. "Mana Ino kenapa dia tidak ikut?" Hinata menyendokkan es krim vanila ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia ada jam tambahan gara-gara terlambat masuk ke kelas. Dan aku berani sumpah, sekarang dia pasti sedang merutuki Sai." Hinata mengangguk setuju, jelas ia tau bagaimana sifat Ino.

Dan mereka selalu heran kenapa Ino dan Sai tidak pernah bisa akur meski ini adalah tahun kedua mereka dikelas yang sama, bahkan duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan pula. "Oh iya, kenapa tadi kau mencari Sasuke? Hmm?" selidik Hinata dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Elak Sakura. Hinata menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, tapi membiarkannya begitu saja. Toh ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah Hinata mengucapkan nama Sasuke, benak Sakura kembali dipenuhi oleh pria itu. Sakura benci untuk memikirkannya, karena hanya akan membuat dia jadi tambah bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di sekitar Sasuke, seharusnya ia tidak merasakan hal itu karena Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Sasuke bisa saja merengut keperawanannya—yang selalu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Tidak mungkin perasaan yang ia rasakan adalah suka, apalagi cinta. Terlalu tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa ia terima. Selama hidupnya ia mendengar dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke sebelum Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya ia selalu merasa kesal—entah mengapa.

Tapi sejak Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya—tiga hari—ia justru merasakan hal yang lain. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini, ia sebagai pemilik hati dan pikirannya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Ugh, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada pria menyebalkan yang menunggu untuk ku tendang jauh-jauh." Hinata menatap layar hp nya sekilas lalu beralih pada Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak tau kau bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata mengangkat bahunya dan keluar meninggalkan Sakura.

Setelah duduk seorang diri selama beberapa jam, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia yakin orangtuanya pasti sedang keluar lagi dan ia tidak mau berduaan saja dengan Sasuke.

Langit sudah sangat gelap saat Sakura keluar dari toko es krim dan berjalan pulang. Meski masih ada kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang, jalanan menjadi lebih sepi dari biasanya karena cuaca yang dingin. Sakura merapatkan jaketnya dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari terpaan angin dingin.

Sebuah lorong yang biasa ia lalui terlihat sangat gelap dari kejauhan. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tidak pernah ia pulang selarut ini dan sejujurnya ia agak takut karena harus melewati lorong segelap itu. Tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai rumahnya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, berharap ia segera keluar dari lorong itu dan kembali ke jalan raya. Dua orang pria yang terlihat agak mabuk berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong semakin membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, berharap pria-pria itu terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari kehadirannya.

Salah seorang dari pria itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Sakura dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura tersentak pelan dan menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut. Saat Sakura hendak kembali melangkah, pria yang lain menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Mau bermain dengan kami?" Sakura bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat dari mulut pria itu dan aroma itu mengocok perutnya, membuatnya mual. "Tsk, aku tidak tau kalau ada gadis sepertimu di sekitar sini. Ayolah, main bersama kami.." pria yang menarik tangan Sakura mulai mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Sakura. Tubuh Sakura bergetar pelan karena rasa takut.

"Ti-dak! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura berharap akan ada orang yang mendengarnya dan menolongnya. Tapi sepertinya semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri hingga tak mendengar suara Sakura dari balik remang-remang cahaya. Hampir saja Sakura ingin menangis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya ketika ia mendengar suara yang—sudah familiar—di telinganya.

"Lepaskan dia.." Sasuke muncul dengan kedua tangannya terselip dibalik saku celana denim ketatnya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tidak tau apakah Sasuke akan bisa menolongnya atau tidak, tapi hanya dengan melihat Sasuke di hadapannya sekarang sudah mampu membuat ia merasa aman.

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata dua orang pencundang dari Oro High School. Kidoumaru dan Yakushi Kabuto." Ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Apa? Kau bilang kami apa?" Tanya Kidoumaru.

Kidoumaru menghempaskan lengan Sakura dengan kasar, membuat Sakura hampir saja terjatuh jika Kabuto tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya. Kidoumaru melangkah maju, mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan ke arah Sasuke.

Namun karena pengaruh alkohol yang telah mengambil alih 90 persen dirinya, Kidoumaru bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan tepat di mana Sasuke berada hingga akhirnya Kidoumaru hanya bisa meninju udara kosong dihadapannya dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sasuke segera berbalik, mencengkeram kerah baju Kidoumaru dan melayangkan beberapa tinjunya yang menghantam wajah Kidoumaru.

Kabuto melepaskan Sakura dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. Kabuto menahan lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menghentikan tinjunya. "Hentikan. Kami tidak melakukan apapun pada temanmu, jadi kau juga harus berhenti memukul Kidoumaru." Ucap Kabuto dengan tenang.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh amarah selama beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Kabuto dan melepaskan Kidoumaru yang sekarang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya karena pengaruh alkohol dan pukulan Sasuke.

Kabuto merangkulkan lengan Kidoumaru dilehernya, membantu Kidoumaru berdiri. Kabuto memperhatikan Sasuke yang menghampiri Sakura tanpa berkedip. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura mengangguk pelan, masih terlalu takut dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikkan milikmu.." Cerca Sasuke saat melewati tempat Kabuto berdiri. "Kupikir itu semua sudah berakhir, bukankah sudah dua tahun berlalu? Dan kau masih memikirkan orang itu sampai saat ini? Sadarlah, dia tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kepergiaannya justru lebih baik untukmu." Kabuto mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak takut kalau Sasuke akan memukulnya.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya dengan erat. Kalau saja ia tidak menggenggam tangan Sakura saat ini, ia pasti sudah berbalik dan menghajar Kabuto karena kata-katanya. Sasuke memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan.

"Aku merindukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu ku kenal .." Bisik Kabuto lirih setelah Sasuke semakin menjauh darinya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan menggeram pelan. "Kau gila ya? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Apa kau tau bagaimana jadinya kalau tadi aku tidak datang!?" Bentak Sasuke. Wajah Sakura tertunduk dalam-dalam. Sasuke mendesah frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke berbalik dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. langkahnya terhenti saat Sakura menyebut namanya. "Ari-arigatou …" Ucap Sakura gugup. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu. Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan bersandar di daun pintu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Brengsek kau, Yakushi Kabuto." Bisik Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat pucat. Ada masalah?" Ino merangkul pundak Sakura begitu melihat sahabatnya bergeming setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke semalam masih membekas di benaknya.

Dan untuk melihat Sasuke pertama kali bertingkah seperti itu agak membuat Sakura ngeri.

"Ayo kita makan. Ajak juga si Sai." Ino menyeret paksa Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

Ino terus saja mengoceh tentang jam tambahannya kemarin dan bagaimana ia akan balas dendam pada Sai nantinya sementara pikiran Sakura masih melayang-layang tidak karuan selama perjalanan mereka menuju ruang OSIS—tempat di mana mereka yakin Sai berada saat ini.

Ruang OSIS terlihat sangat ramai. Beberapa siswa sibuk membolak-balikkan tumpukkan kertas dan mencari sesuatu yang entah apa. Sai sendiri memiliki setumpuk kertas untuk ia cari.

"Sasuke-senpai, neraca kas OSIS untuk bulan lalu masih belum seimbang.." Seorang siswa tahun pertama berdiri di depan meja Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer ke siswa itu dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Letakkan saja di mejaku, akan kukerjakan nanti." Pinta Sasuke. Siswa itu mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke memijat tengkuknya yang terasa sakit. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk merilekskan otot-otot lehernya yang mulai kaku. Sasuke menangkap sosok Sakura bersama Ino di luar ruangan OSIS.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Sasuke balas menatapnya. Sakura merasa canggung untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sai.." Panggil Sasuke pada Sai yang duduk di seberangnya. Sai mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Istirahatlah, suruh anggota yang lain untuk beristirahat juga." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi kita harus menemukan surat izin itu hari ini juga kalau kita ingin mendapatkan surat persetujuan." Tolak Sai. "Aku yang akan mencarinya. Kalian istirahatlah." Lanjut Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum Sai kembali memprotes. Sai mengatupkan mulutnya dan menyuruh anggota OSIS lain untuk istirahat sesuai keinginan Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun lagi yang tersisa di ruangan OSIS dan Sakura sudah berlalu pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijat keningnya sebelum ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar komputer untuk membuat proposal.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sai dan Ino yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Hari ini Sakura memutuskan ia akan melewatkan rutinitas mereka berkumpul di toko es krim sepulang sekolah.

Setelah ia tak bisa lagi melihat bayangan kedua temannya, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan terlonjak kaget.

"Ka-kau …" Sakura menunjuk seorang pria yang bersandar dengan santai di samping gerbang sekolahnya.

Beberapa orang siswi berbisik-bisik sambil terus memperhatikan pria itu. Selain seragamnya yang terlihat menyolok, wajah pria itu juga cukup menyolok untuk menarik banyak perhatian terutama wanita.

"Hai.." pria itu melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. "Aku datang dengan damai. Soal kemarin, aku mewakili temaku untuk meminta maaf. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." Jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

"Oh .." Sahut Sakura masih agak was-was. "Perkenalkan, aku Yakushi Kabuto. Siswa tahun kedua di Oro High School." Kabuto meluruskan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap wajah Kabuto dan telapak tangannya secara bergantian. Meski terlihat ragu-ragu, Sakura menerima uluran tangan Kabuto. "Haruno Sakura." Sahut Sakura singkat. "Nice name." Kabuto menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka dan tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Sakura.

"Keberatan jika aku menemanimu pulang?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya atas tawaran yang ia rasa mencurigakan. Kabuto kembali tertawa kecil membuat wajahnya yang terlihat dingin menjadi ramah.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Kalaupun aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya padamu, aku yakin Sasuke akan datang mencariku dan membunuhku detik itu juga. Jadi, bisakah kau berikan aku sebuah kehormatan dengan menemanimu pulang?" Kabuto menundukkan wajahnya dan menyetarakannya dengan tinggi Sakura.

Sakura memundurkan kepalanya saat wajah Kabuto tepat berada dihadapannya. "Uh, tentu, tapi bisakah kau beritahukan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolak tawaran Kabuto, tapi sebuah pertanyaan menyangkut dibenaknya. Apa hubungan Kabuto dan Sasuke? Dan entah karena alasan apa Sakura ingin mengetahuinya.

Kabuto berpikir selama sesaat dan mengangguk menyetujui. Kabuto menyeringai pelan, nyaris tidak terlihat oleh Sakura saat mereka mulai berjalan dengan lambat-lambat.

"Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Kabuto melangkah dengan perlahan, menyeimbangi langkah Sakura yang memang tidak terlalu lebar. "Seperti yang kau lihat kemarin, menurutmu bagaimana keadaannya?" Balas Sakura balik bertanya.

"Dia terlihat.. Sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja." Kabuto mengernyit saat kata-katanya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya diikuti beberapa cuplikan di benaknya. "Tolong jaga temanku itu. Dia mungkin terlihat kuat atau cuek dihadapanmu, tapi sesungguhnya dia hanyalah seorang pria lemah yang terluka. Kau—" Cerocos Kabuto.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kabuto "Tunggu dulu! Aku rasa aku tau kemana arah pembicaraanmu. Kau mengira aku adalah pacarnya? Kami berpacaran?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Kabuto mengangguk dan Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar baik-baik Tuan Kabuto. Dia bukan pacarku—bahkan tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarku meski dalam mimpi. Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang yang salah untuk kau beri amanat."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tau bagaimana sifat Sasuke. Ia tidak akan melindungi orang yang sama sekali tidak penting baginya. Ataukah dia menyelamatkanmu karena melihatku di sana? Karena aku?" Kabuto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung. Tawa Sakura meledak saat melihat tingkah Kabuto.

Kabuto menoleh pada Sakura dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Padahal kau terlihat sangat dingin, ternyata kau bisa bersikap lucu juga." Ucap Sakura di sela-sela tawanya. Kabuto menyingai pelan.

"Kau akan menemukan hal yang lebih menarik tentang diriku kalau kau mengenalku lebih jauh." Ujar Kabuto dengan sombong. "Sikap sombongmu itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Jadi, kapan kau akan menceritakan padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan pria itu?" "Hmm…" Kabuto menepuk dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Mungkin lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi. Dan jangan lupa kataku tadi, tolong jaga Sasuke." Kabuto melambaikan tangannya dan segera meninggalkan Sakura. "Yaah! Kau membohongiku!?" Teriak Sakura geram, tapi Kabuto sudah berlari cukup jauh darinya.

Neji keluar dari kamarnya dan menguap lebar. Ia tertidur saat membaca buku di kamarnya sepulang sekolah. Neji menjulurkan kepalanya ke lantai dasar, mencari pelayan siapa saja yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakkan.

"Shion-san?" Panggil Neji begitu ia menangkap sosok Shion di lantai satu. Shion mendongak dan melihat Neji menggerakkan telunjuknya, memberi isyarat pada Shion untuk datang padanya.

"Tolong bersihkan kamarku." Neji membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar dan berdiri di samping, membiarkan Shion masuk terlebih dahulu. Shion mengernyit pelan sebelum masuk dan membereskan kamar Neji yang sangat berantakan karena seharian ia terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Neji melangkah pelan di belakang Shion, membuat jarak yang ia rasa aman agar tidak membuat Shion takut.

Neji duduk di tempat tidurnya, membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ia baca sebelum ia tertidur sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Shion. "Shion-san?" Panggil Neji tiba-tiba. Shion terkesiap pelan. "I-iya tuan?" jawab Shion tergagap.

"Kurasa sekolahmu yang sekarang terlalu jauh dari rumah. Sebaiknya kau pindah ke sekolahku, jadi kau juga tidak perlu naik bus lagi untuk ke sekolah." Neji beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati rak buku yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Shion.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Muda. Aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan sekolahku yang sekarang." Tolak Shion dengan halus. "Tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolahku dan mengurus beberapa prosedurnya. Mungkin besok atau lusa kau sudah bisa pindah ke sekolah yang baru." Terus Neji tanpa mempedulikan penolakan Shion. Neji mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan buku yang dari tadi ia baca di rak barisan kedua dari atas.

"Tidak per—" Shion membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melihat sosok Neji yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapannya. Neji menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya terhenti diudara sementara mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Neji, aku –" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat adegan yang tidak biasa di kamar Neji. Neji membersihkan kerongkongannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Shion membungkukkan badannya dengan pelan dan meninggalkan kamar Neji.

"Cihh, pantas saja kau tidak membiarkan Naruto menyentuhnya." Sasuke menatapi punggung Shion yang semakin menjauh. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Jadi, sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Neji mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ini" Sasuke mengangkat tumpukan kertas ditangannya dan mengarahkannya ke hadapan Neji. "Aku mengungsi ke sini untuk menyelesaikan proposal OSIS karena gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup dan aku tidak mau terkurung di dalamnya." Neji menangguk-angguk pelan dan membantu Sasuke meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu diatas mejanya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras." Ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek. "Benarkah? Kau harus membantuku." pinta Sasuke. "Tidak, aku puas menjadi nomor dua." Neji menyeringai lebar, membiarkan Sasuke menggerutu geram. "Ini adalah pilihanmu Sasuke, kau yang memilih untuk menjadi nomor satu dan harusnya kau memang siap dengan semua tanggung jawab yang pasti akan kau terima."

Sasuke masih menggerutu pelan sambil menyusun proposalnya."Di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap pria bermata lavender tersebut dengan penasaran. "Tenang saja, aku tinggal bersama teman orangtuaku."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami datang ke tempat kau tinggal sekarang? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi dari kami?" Insting detektif Neji mulai bekerja dan membuat Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian merebut 'mainan' ku. Apalagi Naruto, dia benar-benar player sejati."

"Kudengar dia dijodohkan, kau tau?" kata Neji. "Benarkah? Aku tidak bertemu dengan dia seharian ini. Tidak bisa kubayangkan Naruto terikat pada seorang gadis. Siapa gadis beruntung yang dijodohkan dengan Naruto?" Kekeh Sasuke.

"Baik okaasan." Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Nyonya Haruno dan beranjak naik ke lantai 2. Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu Sakura dan mendengus. Ia tidak ingin bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan Sakura untuk saat ini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Nyonya Haruno memintanya memanggil Sakura untuk makan malam.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan agak keras. "Makan malam." Ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin. Tanpa menunggu Sakura merespon atau membuka pintu, Sasuke langsung beranjak turun. Sasuke duduk di meja makan dengan berbagai makanan lezat yang disajikan oleh Nyonya Haruno.

"Okaasan, anda tidak makan malam?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat hanya tersaji dua piring makan di atas meja. Nyonya Haruno tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan celemek yang daritadi ia kenakan.

"Aku dan ayah Sakura akan makan diluar, jaga rumah dan Sakura baik-baik ya." Nyonya Haruno menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berlalu pergi. Suara langkah kaki Sakura yang menuruni anak tangga tidak membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya. Sasuke mulai menyantap makan malamnya dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung di wajah Sakura.

Sama-sama keras kepala, Sakura menyantap makan malamnya tanpa berbicara dengan Sasuke meksipun ia terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Jelas Sasuke bersikap tidak 'normal' karena seharian ini ia tidak melihat Sasuke menggodanya—bukan berarti Sakura ingin Sasuke menggoda dirnya, hanya saja melihat yang seperti ini agak aneh bagi Sakura.

Di sisi lain, pikiran Sasuke juga dipenuhi oleh banyak hal. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia merasa sangat marah? Mungkinkah karena ia bertemu dengan Kabuto lagi? Yah, itu memang membuatnya marah, tapi ia berani bertaruh bahwa yang membuat dia marah saat ini bukanlah Kabuto, tapi gadis yang duduk di hadapannya di meja makan.

Karena Sakura menghindarinya dengan sengaja berada di luar rumah sampai larut malam. Apakah Sasuke begitu menakutkan bagi Sakura? Hanya dengan memikirkan kata-kata itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Sakura dengan mata menyipit. Sakura ikut mendongak dan balas menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus pelan, meletakkan sumpitnya diatas meja dan naik ke lantai dua setelah ia selesai menyantap makan malam. Mendengar Sakura menggerutu pelan membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Sasuke mngurung diri di kamar sehabis makan malam dan sibuk menyelesaikan proposalnya yang tak kunjung selesai. Padahal ia ke tempat Neji untuk meminta bantuan bukannya bergosip tentang Naruto bersama Neji.

Sasuke menguap lebar dan merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Ia sudah duduk di depan komputer selama berjam-jam dan ia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Sasuke bernafas lega karena proposalnya telah selesai. Sasuke menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya tempat ia meletakkan buku neraca kas OSIS yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

Sasuke menggeram pelan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di meja komputer. Ia akan beristirahat sebentar sebelum ia menyelesaikan neraca kas nya. Semakin Sasuke memejamkan matanya, semakin ia mengantuk dan terlelap. Dalam satu hentakan, Sasuke terbangun.

Sasuke melirik jam kecil di mejanya. Ia tertidur hampir satu jam. Sasuke mengucek matanya yang berair karena kelelahan. Tangan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia sadar ia tak lagi memakai kacamatanya. Ia ingat ia tidak melepaskan kacamatanya saat ia tertidur tadi. Suara berdebam pelan di belakang Sasuke membuat ia menoleh ke sumber suara dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia melihat Sakura tertidur di sofa di kamarnya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura. Buku neraca kas yang terjatuh dari pangkuan Sakura terbuka lebar di lantai.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat neraca kas itu kini telah seimbang. Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Aku seharusnya marah padamu, tapi kau yang cantik seperti ini membuatku tak berdaya, Haruno Sakura." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu yang hangat menyapu permukaan wajah dan berada di sekitarnya. Sakura membuka sebelah matanya dengan berat, ia melihat bayang buram dihadapannya dan membuka kedua matanya. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya di pagi hari.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Sasuke bergumam pelan, menarik Sakura semakin merapat padanya dan mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Sakura bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang terkesan maskulin dan juga manis. Suhu tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura saling berbaur dan menciptakan suhu yang lain.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura sambil berbisik karena ia tidak ingin ibunya merangsek masuk begitu mendengar teriakannya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa tenang di pagi yang indah seperti ini?" Gumam Sasuke sambil menguap. "Bodoh! Pagi ini sama sekali tidak indah karena kau adalah yang pertama kali kulihat begitu aku terbangun!" Cerca Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai pelan.

"Yah, pagi indah tidak indah bagimu karena kau sudah melihat hal yang paling indah lebih dulu." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sasuke mengcecup pipi Sakura dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Tapi Sakura agak bersyukur karena Sasuke hanya mencium pipinya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ingin kembali terlelap tidur. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura cukup kuat, membuat gadis itu terduduk di tempat tidur dan bertemu muka dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut selama beberapa detik.

"Morning kiss" Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Sakura melempar bantal yang bisa ia raih dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke, tapi sayang Sasuke sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Mesum…" Omel Sakura. Sakura merengkuh pipinya yang memanas dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik selimut Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di luar kamarnya dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa kau lihat Sakura?" Tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Haruno keluar dari kamar Sakura membuat Sasuke agak kaget. "Oh, dia langsung ke kamar mandi begitu membangunkanku tadi." Dusta Sasuke dengan lancar.

"Benarkah? Anak itu bangun sendiri sepagi ini? Wah, wah, wah, apakah hari ini akan hujan deras?" Nyonya Haruno menggelengkan kepalanya dan turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

 **To Be Continue …**

 **A/N: Weekend telah tiba, weekend telah tiba hore..hore..hore..hooreee (nyanyi gaje sambil jaipongan bareng bang Sasuke). Gomen-ne minna-san, karena author sibuk jadi tidak menepati janji kalian untuk update kilat ff ini T^T. Gomen kalo EYD chap sebelumnya yg parah, author kilap -_-". Jika ada EYD yg salah lagi tolong author dibantu ya, semua manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan ^^. Untuk menjawab question kalian, ikuti terus fanfict ini ya. Karena author tidak bisa menjawabnya, gak asik kalo dibocorin sekarang huahahahahaha (tawa ala sapi). Mohon bagi silent reader untuk meninggalkan review untuk fanfict ini ya, karena review kalian akan sangat membantu bagi author yg masih abal-abal ini #bow.**

 **Thank's bagi kalian yg sudah membantu meralat kata-kata yg salah ato yg gak enak dibaca. Thank's juga yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **mantika mochi** **,** **undhott** **,** **echaNM** **,** **Yukihiro Yumi** **,** **uchiha javaraz** **,** **Kirara967** **, zarachan,** **respitasari** **, Jamurlumutan462, Kiki Kim,** **elzakiyyah** **, zehakazama,** **Luca Marvell** **,** **syahidah973** **, Lynn,** **Hikaru Sora 14** **,** **Little Ginger** **, Uzumaki isana**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Oh, tidak! Ini mimpi buruk!" Teriak Ino histeris kepada Sakura yang masih berada di kelas setelah jam pulang sekolah. Ino baru saja kembali dari ruangan Kakashi-sensei dan tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris seperti ini membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa kau dapat jam tambahan lagi?" Tanya Sakura. "Lebih buruk lagi dari itu! Aku—" jawb Ino. "Ino, mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?" Sai muncul berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu. Sakura mengernyit pada Ino, meminta penjelasan. Kedua pundak Ino merosot turun seketika itu juga.

"Kakashi-sensei menjadikan dia sebagai tutorku selama sebulan. Padahal aku sudah memohon-mohon padanya. Aku bisa belajar padamu, atau Hinata, atau siapa saja asalkan bukan makhluk menyebalkan itu, tapi Kakashi-sensei bersikeras dan sekarang aku harus memulai nerakaku." Omel Ino.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Ino yang masih mengerutkan wajahnya. "Baguslah, siapa tau setelah ini kalian bisa akur. Baiklah, aku duluan ya." Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum kecil. Ia berharap Sai dan Ino bisa akur.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan tersenyum seorang diri seperti itu." Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sasuke muncul dari balik punggungnya dan berjalan di samping Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Protes Sakura. Sakura memandang ke sekeliling dan melihat gedung sekolah yang benar-benar sepi. Jam pulang memang sudah sekitar 1 jam yang lalu tapi karena menunggui Ino, Sakura harus pulang jam segini.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Kau sengaja menungguiku? Padahal kan kita bisa bertemu di rumah." Goda Sasuke. Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan pelan dan memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" Sela Kabuto di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang setelah mendengar suara Kabuto. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menunjukkan amarahnya.

"Menjauhlah dari sekolahku kalau kau tidak punya alasan yang pantas untuk berada di sini." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. Kabuto menatap Sasuke lalu Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

"Keberatan kalau aku menemanimu pulang lagi hari ini?" Tanya Kabuto tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Dia tidak bisa pulang bersamamu lagi dan tak akan pernah." Tukas Sasuke dengan sinis. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, memaksanya meninggalkan Kabuto.

"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir kau ingin mendengar jawabanku tentang pertanyaanmu kemarin, Sakura." Kabuto menyeringai pelan, puas dengan kata-katanya sendiri yang ia yakin pasti akan menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kabuto. "Kau benar-benar akan memberikan jawabannya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dipenuhi rasa ingin tau. Kabuto mengangguk cepat.

"Gomen, kurasa aku akan pulang bersama Kabuto hari ini.." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat. Ia sudah cukup marah hanya dengan melihat Kabuto berada dihadapannya dan sekarang Sakura justru ingin pulang bersama pemuda itu?

"Haruno Sakura, kau akan menyesalinya jika kau masih memilih untuk pulang bersamanya." Ancam Sasuke. Sakura memandang Kabuto yang masih tersenyum manis dan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah secara bergantian.

"Gomen.." Bisik Sakura. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya semakin erat ketika ia melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah Kabuto yang menyeringai puas.

"Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar akan menyesalinya.." Tegas Sasuke sekali lagi. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Apakah yang ia lakukan tadi bisa dianggap sebagai pemberontakan terhadap Sasuke? "Terima kasih karena kau telah menemaniku pulang lagi." Ucap Kabuto senang. Kabuto menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin? Kau benar-benar akan menjawabnya kan? Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk ini, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan membohongiku seperti kemarin!" Oceh Sakura panjang lebar. Kabuto mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan.

"Kau dan dia benar-benar tidak berpacaran? Kenapa dia harus marah karena kau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Kabuto. Sakura mengangkat pundaknya. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa Sasuke harus melarangnya. Selain sebagai mainan Sasuke, Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke. Mungkinkah karena Kabuto?

"Mungkin karena hubungan kalian tidak baik?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Kami berteman, atau harus ku katakan dulunya kami berteman." Kabuto menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaan sedih berkemacuk di hatinya hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ia bisa begitu membencimu sekarang?" Rasa ingin tau Sakura semakin membesar. Kabuto menangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Kesalahpahaman. Salah paham selalu berujung pada hal yang tidak menyenangkan.."

"Salah paham? Tentang apa?" Kabuto tersenyum tipis dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau tau? Akan kuberitaukan lain kali. Sampai jumpa.." Kabuto melambaikan tangannya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Heii, kenapa tidak kau beritahukan sekarang saja?" Teriak Sakura agak keras. Kabuto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan terus melangkah mundur. "Supaya kau mau menemuiku lagi lain kali. Bye!"

"Apa?" teriak Sakura. Sakura mencerna kata-kata Kabuto meski ia masih terlihat ragu menanggapi makna dibalik kata-kata Kabuto.

"Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan pada Sasuke? Dia pasti marah sekali, astaga!" Sakura mengeluarkan setangkai lolipop dari blazernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sambil terus berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri ragu di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, tangannya bergerak pelan untuk mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Sakura tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika ia masuk ke dalam dan berada dalam satu ruangan bersama pria mesum yang selalu menggodanya setiap hari—apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Tapi dia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko dan membiarkan Sasuke mencari-cari kesalahannya untuk memperbudak dia seperti biasanya—sudah cukup Sakura melakukan kesalahan tadi siang dan jangan sampai Sasuke menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk membeberkan fakta tentang mereka yang tinggal bersama.

Itu akan membuat Sakura mendapatkan seabrek anti-fans sementara Sakura ingin menikmati hari-harinya di sekolah dengan tenang. Dan pastinya itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke meninggalkan pesan di dapur untuk menemuinya.

Sakura menarik nafas pelan, menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan—Sakura melakukannya berkali-kali—mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri meski tidak berhasil karena dia masih saja gugup dan sekarang telapak tangannya mulai basah oleh keringat dingin.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Sakura mengetuk pintu itu. Hening cukup lama dan sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memutar ganggang pintu yang tidak terkunci. Ia membukanya perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik celah pintu. Sakura menatap lurus ke depan, tempat tidur Sasuke kosong—masih tertata rapi. Meja belajar juga kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke di kamar.

Sakura mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak ada, atau kemungkinan terbaik yang ia inginkan adalah Sasuke sudah kembali ke rumah mewahnya. Baru beberapa langkah yang Sakura ambil, terdengar bunyi berdebam kecil. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana, menutup pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sikap menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang akan ada hukuman jika kau tidak bersikap 'manis'?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah maju sementara Sakura tidak tau harus berkata apa dan terus berjalan mundur.

"a—aku…" Sakura masih bingung harus mengatakan apa, tapi setidaknya ia harus bersuara dan menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak takut padanya—meski sebenarnya Sakura memang mulai merasa takut.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi, babe.." Tegas Sasuke. Ia terus melangkah, tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang kini telah menabrak dinding. Sakura tidak bisa mundur lagi, dibelakangnya adalah dinding yang kokoh sementara dihadapannya adalah pemuda yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui dimuka bumi ini.

Sakura melirik ke samping dan bersiap-siap untuk kabur, tapi Sasuke menghentakkan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Sakura—tidak membiarkan gadis itu melarikan diri darinya.

Ia masih saja terus melangkah maju padahal jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sakura terkesiap pelan ketika tubuh mereka saling menempel, nafasnya menderu dengan keras di telinga Sakura, membuat jantung Sakura berdegub lebih cepat.

Sakura bisa mencium wangi parfum maskulin yang digunakan Sasuke, membuat Sakura semakin menggila. "Kau sudah siap untuk hukumanmu kan? Bukankah karena itulah kau datang ke kamarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura yang membuatnya sangat tergiur dan ingin menyentuhnya—tapi ia menahan godaan itu.

Sakura tidak bisa memungkirinya, memang karena itulah kau datang. Ia tau tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri dari pemuda ini, karena itu ia datang untuk menyerahkan diri, berharap Sasuke akan sedikit berbaik hati dan meringankan hukumannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya bisa bersikap manis jika kita sedang berdua saja?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura yang dikuncir satu. Tangan Sasuke dengan lembut menarik karet yang Sakura kenakan hingga rambutnya tergerai dan wangi sampo yang ia gunakan menyeruak masuk ke hidung Sasuke.

"Hukumanmu… tidurlah denganku.." bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura. Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh ketika ia mengatakannya hal itu, entah karena suaranya yang menggelitik telinga Sakura atau karena kata-katanya yang membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"A-apa! Kenapa aku harus tidur denganmu?" tanpa disadari, wajah Sakura memerah hanya dengan membayangkan kata-kata Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia selalu senang ketika melihat semburat merah yang menyebar dengan cepat diwajah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak tau kalau sekarang kau sudah pintar berpikiran mesum. Aku hanya menyuruhmu tidur denganku—di tempat tidur yang sama—bukannya bercinta." Goda Sasuke yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura semakin memanas.

"A—aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, dan tetap saja aku tidak mau!" Sakura mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke tau kalau ia sudah berhasil mengerjai Sakura lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidur denganku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau keluar dengan 'selamat' malam ini." Sakura menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Kata-kata 'selamat' yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura tau dengan jelas ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

Ya, Sakura percaya Sasuke bisa saja melakukannya, ditambah lagi fakta bahwa kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah saat ini.

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya, mendaratkan bibir lembabnya dileher Sakura. Ia mengecup leher Sakura dengan pelan, menyapukannya hingga ke tengkuk Sakura. Lagi-lagi sensasi aneh itu melanda setiap sel dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Baik! Baiklah! Akan kulakukan!" Sakura berkata dengan cukup kuat, mencoba untuk mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya lagi. Sasuke berhenti dan mendongak menatap Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian, merayakan kemenangannya sementara Sakura menatapnya dengan kesal.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher dan pinggang Sakura. Ia menggendong Sakura ala bridal dan meletakkan Sakura diatas tempat tidurnya sementara ia berputar ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri lalu menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari udara dingin.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Mereka berdua berbaring ditengah-tengah tempat tidur king size milik Sasuke sementara wajah Sakura terbenam di dadanya. Salah satu tangan Sasuke masih melingkar dipinggang Sakura sementara tangan lainnya mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya Sasuke pelan hingga membuat Sakura ragu apakah benar Sasuke sedang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. "Hanya berjalan dan mengobrol saja…" Jawab Sakura canggung. Nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu permukaan telinga Sakura, membuat beberapa helai rambut Sakura ikut bergerak seiring dengan udara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah berduaan dengannya lagi. Kalau sampai aku mendengar kau dan pria itu berduaan lagi, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih parah lain kali.."

Selama beberapa jam, Sakura tetap terjaga—sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Seharusnya ia marah Sasuke seenaknya saja menyentuh dirinya, tapi kenyataannya Sakura juga sedikit menikmatinya. Apalagi kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat hati Sakura merasa hangat.

Setelah susah payah berusaha untuk tertidur, akhirnya mata Sakura terpejam dan dia masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tapi matahari muncul dengan sangat cepat. Nyonya Haruno masuk ke kamar Sakura, ingin membangunkan putrinya agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah, tapi begitu masuk ia mendapati kamar kosong yang tertata rapi.

Nyonya Haruno bertanya-tanya, apakah mungkin Sakura sudah bangun dan merapikan kamarnya sendiri? Masih dengan kening berkerut, Nyonya Haruno beranjak ke kamar Sasuke.

Nyonya Haruno mengetuk beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama tidak terbangun. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, ternyata Sasuke semalam juga tidak bisa tidur hingga akhirnya ia bisa terlelap pada dini hari.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama dan masih saja tidak ada jawaban, Nyonya Haruno memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

Nyonya Haruno membuka pintu sedikit, mengintip dari celah-celah pintu. Mencegah agar ia tidak melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat sehingga tidak membuat Sasuke menjadi canggung. Tapi Nyonya Haruno tersentak begitu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berbaring ditempat tidur yang sama—dengan Sakura berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Nyonya Haruno berteriak dan kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama terbangun. Sakura tersentak dan melihat ibunya terkejut melihat mereka dalam posisi yang tidak seharusnya. Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya, bersiap-siap menerima omelan dari ibunya.

Sasuke meraih kacamatanya yang diletakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap Nyonya Haruno dengan mata yang masih menyipit. "Ohayou okaasan.." sahut Sasuke dengan sopan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke masih sambil terus menatap Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya, sudah tau apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan—berpura-pura polos seperti biasa.

"Ya Tuhan, Maafkan aku. Anakku ini memang suka ceroboh." Nyonya Haruno memcengkram tangan Sakura dan menariknya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa okaasan. Kurasa ia hanya ngelindur dan sampai di kamarku. Benar, tidak apa-apa. Kumohon okaasan tidak memarahinya." Sasuke ikut turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membungkuk pada Nyonya Haruno.

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar bersiap untuk memprotes kelakuan pemuda itu, tapi dengan cepat ibunya memotong perkataannya. "Astaga, untung saja kau orang yang sangat baik hati. Akan kupastikan hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Oh, astaga, rasanya dunia seperti berputar terbalik. Jelas-jelas yang menjadi korban tak berdaya adalah Sakura, tapi dengan lihainya Sasuke membuat Sakura terlihat seperti pelaku dan ia menjadi korban yang tidak berdaya.

Sakura lah si kerudung merah dan Sasuke lah si serigala yang selalu saja bersiap untuk menerkam Sakura, tapi apa gunanya? Sakura tau ibunya tidak akan percaya—semua orang tidak akan percaya karena bagi mereka, Sasuke adalah pemuda paling sopan sedunia.

Nyonya Haruno menarik Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke balik menatap Sakura dan menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menyeringai puas.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya memaki Sasuke dalam hati. "Tunggu saja kau Uchiha Sasuke, aku pasti akan membalasmu, you pervert!" Gumam Sakura tak jelas.

.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, pakai rumus yang ini!" Omel Sai hampir berteriak. Dihentakkannya penggaris panjang yang ia pegang dari tadi di jari-jari Ino, membuat gadis itu terlonjak pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku, kan!?" Gerutu Ino meremas jarinya yang hampir saja menjadi sasaran amukan Sai.

"Kalau begitu gunakan otakmu sekali saja. Astaga sudah hampir 3 jam aku mengajarimu dan tidak ada satupun yang menyangkut di kepalamu. Apa sih isi kepalamu itu, heh?" Ejek Sai dengan nada mencemooh.

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menahan dirinya sendiri berteriak pada Sai. Ino memalingkan wajahnya pada Sai yang asyik berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil membolak-balikkan majalah.

"Aku tau aku sangat tampan, tapi tetaplah fokus pada soal-soal dihadapanmu." Tukas Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah. Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, berpura-pura muntah mendengar kata-kata Sai.

"Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan." Sai menepukkan majalahnya ke kepala Ino. "Ouch! Kau melakukan kekerasan pada muridmu! Aku mau ganti tutor!" Ino merengek pelan. Hidupnya benar-benar bagai di neraka sejak hari pertama Sai menjadi tutornya.

Masih sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya yang sakit dengan satu tangan, Ino meraih kamus bahasa inggris di sudut meja belajarnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Sai. Sontak Sai berteriak keras begitu kamus tebal itu menghantam kepalanya.

"Yamanaka Ino, kau mau mati hah!" Ancam Sai dengan tatapan tajam. Sai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Ino yang terlihat waspada dan ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ino memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sai, setiap langkah yang Sai ambil tidak luput dari pandangan Ino.

Begitu Sai mulai berlari, Ino ikut berlari untuk menghindari amukan Sai. Ino meraih pegangan pintu dalam hitungan detik dan berlari keluar. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia harus lari, tapi yang pasti ia sedang tidak ingin main-main dengan Sai yang marah.

Ino tak lagi mempedulikan suara gaduh yang mereka berdua timbulkan, yang pasti ia tidak boleh sampai tertangkap oleh Sai, atau dia benar-benar akan mati seperti kata Sai.

Yamanaka Yahiko, adik laki-laki Ino yang berumur 11 tahun memandangi Ino dengan bingung. Detik selanjutnya, Yahiko melihat Sai yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena berlari. Sai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tapi tak kunjung menemukan Ino. Sai mendengus kesal dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mencari Kak Ino?" Tanya Yahiko santai. Sai menoleh pada Yahiko dan mengangguk. Yahiko mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah toilet tempat Ino bersembunyi. Sai menyeringai pelan dan menghampiri tempat persembunyian Ino. Suara gedoran di pintu toilet membuat Ino terperanjat.

"Aku tau kau di dalam, cepatlah keluar selagi aku berbaik hati padamu." Ucap Sai. Tidak ada reaksi dari Ino. Dering hp Sai membuat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sai membaca pesan masuk yang dikirimkan Shikamaru dan berdecak pelan.

"Yamanaka Ino, sampai bertemu besok." Nada suara Sai penuh dengan ancaman. Sai mengambil tas nya yang ia letakkan di samping Yahiko dan mengacak rambut Yahiko. Yahiko memelototi Sai lalu menghempaskan tangan Sai dari rambutnya. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuh rambutnya. Sai tertawa pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitaukan tempat persembunyian makhluk jadi-jadian itu." Ucap Sai sambil mencubit pipi Yahiko. Lagi-lagi Yahiko memelototi Sai dan menghempaskan tangannya, ia lebih tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyubit pipinya karena Ino selalu melakukan hal itu setiap hari dan membuat Yahiko kesakitan.

Setelah mendengar pintu utama tertutup, Ino menyembulkan kepalanya untuk memastikan Sai benar-benar sudah pulang.

"Dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Ino pada Yahiko yang tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sofa. Yahiko mengangguk pelan, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Yahiko, lain kali jangan beritaukan tempat persembunyianku padanya. Dia bisa membunuhku! Kamu mengerti kan?" Ino mengacak rambut Yahiko dan mendapatkan reaksi yang sama seperti Sai. Bukannya gentar, Ino justru tersenyum bodoh dan mencubit pipi Yahiko.

"Kyaaaa, kau benar-benar imut!" Jerit Ino lalu memeluk Yahiko dengan erat.

"Ugh! Sakit kak!" Protes Yahiko.

.

.

.

"Oh My! Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah.." Gumam Shikamaru pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara telapak tangannya mendarat di keningnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu minum di hari sekolah? Kuharap lain kali telingamu itu tidak menjadi hiasan saja. For god sake, kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku lebih sering lagi, Shikamaru. Lain kali kau minum di hari sekolah dan mabuk, jangan harap aku mau menampungmu di rumahku lagi. Jangan pernah berharap bahkan dalam mimpi sekali pun." Omel Sai panjang lebar.

"Baik bu.." Jawab Shikamaru cuek. "Sekali lagi kau panggil aku ibu dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya." Dengus Sai. Shikamaru tertawa pelan dan menepuk pundak Sai.

"Kenapa hari ini kau sensitif sekali? Sepertinya kalau aku melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, kau sudah siap untuk mematahkan leherku."

"Kalau saja aku bisa mematahkan lehermu sekarang juga." Bukannya takut, Shikamaru justru terkekeh. Sai tidak henti-hentinya memberengut selama ia dan Shikamaru melewati halaman sekolah. Meski rasa sakit di kepalanya gara-gara kamus milik Ino sudah tidak lagi terasa, tetap saja Sai ingin membalas perlakuan Ino.

Dan itu membuat dia uring-uringan seharian, bahkan Shikamaru juga menjadi sasaran amukannya. Meski sedikit merasa bersalah pada Shikamaru, tapi Sai juga berpikir Shikamaru memang pantas untuk dimarahi karena tingkahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh, Neji !" Teriak Shikamaru dan melambaikan tangannya pada Neji yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah bersama seorang gadis yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Sai memicingkan matanya dan berpikir keras, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya. Shikamaru melangkah dengan bersemangat mendekati Neji diikuti Sai yang masih terus memutar otaknya.

"Ah, kau Shion kan?" Tanya Sai setelah ia ingat bahwa ia pernah melihat gadis itu di rumah Neji, pelayan Neji yang sempat ingin dirayu Naruto. Sai merinding hanya dengan mengingat hal itu. Hal yang mustahil jika Naruto tidak mencoba merayu gadis—dilihat dari fisiknya tidak bisa dikatakan tidak oke setelah ia melihatnya selama sedetik.

Shion membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mundur beberapa langkah, terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman. "Pelayan yang ingin dirayu Naruto waktu itu?" Shikamaru menoleh pada Sai. "Mulai hari ini dia akan masuk ke kelasku." Jelas Neji singkat.

"Bersama Naruto? Kurasa aku harus mengikat yang satu itu sekarang juga sebelum dia beraksi." Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Berhati-hatilah Shion-san, Naruto sangat berbahaya." Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menepuk pundak Shion. Neji ikut menjulurkan tangannya, menahan tangan Shikamaru diudara.

"Kami harus ke kelas sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti." Tukas Neji singkat dan mengisyaratkan pada Shion untuk mengikutinya. "Apa? Memangnya aku seberbahaya Naruto? Pfft! Aku tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam pada pelayan itu." Gerutu Shikamaru dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Kau kan hanya tertarik pada Temari." Goda Sai. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya meski ia tau yang Sai katakan memang benar.

"Ah, aku harus ke kelas sekarang, sampai jumpa!" Sai langsung berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru saat ia melihat Ino berjalan ke kelasnya. Sai mendahului Ino dan merentangkan tangannya di pintu kelas untuk menghalangi jalan Ino. Ino mengernyit, seolah lupa tentang pertengkaran kecil mereka semalam.

"Menyingkirlah sebelum aku menendangmu." Ucap Ino sinis. Sai menyeringai pelan, menyingkirkan tangannya dari pintu. Ino melangkah maju untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya, dengan cepat Sai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Ino dan hampir-hampir menyekiknya kalau saja Sai menambahkan sedikit lagi tenaganya. Tapi tentu saja, Sai tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal itu meskipun ia pikir Ino adalah makhluk yang aneh.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mau membunuhku?" Pekik Ino. Sai melepaskan Ino yang sekarang terbatuk pelan. "Pfft! Andai saja aku bisa membunuhmu, pasti sudah kulakukan." Tukas Sai. "Rasakan ini, dasar orang jahat!" Ino meraih rambut hitam Sai dan menariknya dengan kuat membuat kepala Sai ikut tertarik.

"Kau menarik rambutku? Kau berani menarik rambut yang sudah ku tata selama satu jam? Yamanaka Ino, kau benar-benar menantangku ya, huh?" Tanya Sai yang terbelalak. Ino berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum lebar merasakan kemenangannya yang terasa manis, atau setidaknya untuk saat ini. Sai tersenyum licik dan mengelus dagunya.

"Harusnya kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana neraka itu?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak benar-benar bisa mengerti kata-kata Sai tapi membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Oh, tidak! Aku tidak mau hidup lagi!" Pekik Ino. Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja di toko es krim langganan mereka. Hinata dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Meski mereka tau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sai tapi mereka tidak benar-benar tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena Ino dan Sai sepertinya punya segudang cerita yang berbeda hanya dalam sehari.

"Ada apa lagi? Ceritakan saja pada kami." Tanya Hinata prihatin. Sakura menyendokkan es krim cokelat ke dalam mulutnya dan mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Hinata. "Shimura Sai itu benar-benar iblis! Dia menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya untuk mengerjaiku habis-habisan!" Pekik Ino lagi, kali ini mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa? Kekuasaan apa?" Tanya Hinata semakin bingung. "Dia menjadi tutor yang kejam! Dia menyuruhku mengerjakan 100 soal dalam waktu 30 menit dan dia selalu memukul tanganku kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Apa dia gila? Dia pikir otakku ini kalkulator hidup? Dia benar-benar iblis yang mengerikan." Rengek Ino pasrah.

"Kalau menurutmu Sai itu iblis, kau harusnya bertemu iblis sesungguhnya yang tidur di seberang kamarku." Gumam Sakura sangat pelan hingga membuat Hinata dan Ino mengernyit padanya karena tidak mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyendokkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya, tidak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya.

"Mungkin karena masalah beberapa hari yang lalu? Saat kau menarik rambutnya, ingat?" Ucap Sakura. Hinata terkesiap pelan. "Kau menarik rambut Sai? Kau benar-benar gawat." Ejek Hinata yang terkekeh pelan. "Dia dulu yang mencekikku. Lagipula itu kan hanya rambut, apa peduliku."

"Itulah masalahmu." Gumam Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk berdamai saja dengan Sai? Kau tau, menurutku dia tidak sejahat yang kau pikir."

"Hinata! Lihat? Sai sudah mencuci otak Sakura, sekarang Sakura berada di pihaknya!" Jerit Ino dibuat-buat. Hinata dan Sakura memutar bola mata mereka dan tertawa bersama.

"Oh, sial! Aku hampir terlambat, dan dia akan menambahkan soalnya kalau aku terlambat sedetik saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa besok!" Teriak Ino yang sudah berlari keluar dari toko. "Apa menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Sakura mengangkat pundaknya.

"Kuharap ada hasil yang baik selama sebulan ini. Aku sudah capek melihat mereka terus bertengkar di kelas. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah melihat tingkah mereka."

 **To Be Continue …**

 **A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chap 6 ^^. Thanks buat kalian yg sudah review ff author. Mengenai transisi tempat, author minta maaf sebesar2nya, author baru nyadar kalo transisinya dari chap 1-5 gak ada pdhal author sudah kasih tanda di setiap transisi ttpi ternyata tidak muncul setelah author update T^T. Untuk masalah lemon, author akan berusaha tetapi author tidak janji lemonnya sampai parah banget, ehehehehe. Next, ada yg tanya kalo Miko san umurnya berapa n sekarang masih sekolah apa dah kuliah? author sekarang berumur 20 th n sekarang masih kuliah semester 4 ^.~**

 **Oh iya ada kabar gembira bagi kalian, author akan update ff ini setiap akhir pekan yeeeyyyyy yuhhuuuu #joget-joget gaje (gubrakk, tuh kan jatuh dari kasur -_-). Thank's bagi kalian yg sudah membantu meralat. Thank's juga yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **uchiha javaraz** **,** **syahidah973** **,** **mantika mochi** **, Guest, zarachan, yencherry, Uzumaki isana,** **williewillydoo** **,** **undhott** **, saki,** **echaNM** **, Kiki Kim,** **,** **dina uchiharuno,** **Sachika Arikazuto** , **respitasari** **,** **BakaAho** **,** **Desta Soo** **,** **Kirara967** **, Jamurlumutan462, Lynn,** **Uchiha Pioo**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Tinggal satu menit lagi…" Sai memperingati Ino yang sedang mengerjakan lembar soal untuk keenam kalinya hari ini.

Dan tak perlu ditanya, 5 lembaran soal sebelumnya membuat ia mendapatkan pukulan dari Sai dan sekarang tangan Ino terasa panas, tapi ia terus mengerjakan soal tersebut karena ia tidak mau dipukul lagi oleh Sai. Yang terpenting, ia tidak mau Sai bersenang-senang diatas penderitaannya.

"5…4..3..2..—"

"Selesai!" Ino menjerit senang, akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Sai menatap Ino dengan tidak percaya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah menyangka Ino akan bisa menyelesaikan semua soal dalam 30 menit, tapi sekarang dia melakukannya. Sai menarik lembaran soal itu dari tangan Ino dan memperhatikan jawabannya satu per satu.

"Hmm, not bad. Kurasa kau masih bisa dapat 8 atau7, yang pasti kalau kau terus mempertahankan semua rumus itu di dalam otakmu selama satu minggu ke depan. Kau pasti bisa lulus tes." Ujar Sai santai.

"Yeah, aku tau aku memang jenius." Ujar Ino berbangga diri.

"Please, kalau kau jenius aku tidak akan di sini sekarang." Cemooh Sai. Ino dan Sai memalingkan wajah mereka ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang diketuk. Yahiko menyembulkan kepalanya di sela-sela pintu yang terbuka kecil.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa pulang. Diluar sedang hujan deras." Ujar Yahiko dengan polosnya.

"Benarkah?" Sai berjalan mendekati jendela dan mengintip keluar. Hujan memang turun dengan derasnya dan ia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi. Ino menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan berpikir keras.

Sesekali ia menatap punggung Sai yang masih memandang keluar jendela. Haruskah Ino bersikap baik pada Sai kali ini saja? Bagaimanapun juga, suka tidak suka, Sai sudah membantunya cukup banyak selama hampir satu minggu ini.

"Hmm, kau mau makan malam di sini sampai menunggu hujannya berhenti?" Tanya Ino ragu-ragu tanpa melihat ke arah Sai, justru sibuk memberesi buku-bukunya.

"Tentu, kalau kau yang meminta." Jawab Sai juga terlihat agak ragu dan kaget karena Ino menawarinya.

"Siapa yang memasak makan malam?" Lanjut Sai.

Yahiko menunjuk Ino menggunakan jari telunjuknya, lagi-lagi membuat Sai terkejut.  
"Kau bisa memasak?" Ino tertawa sinis dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk memasak nasi dan memanaskan sup.

"Benarkah dia bisa memasak?" Tanya Sai lagi pada Yahiko. Yahiko mengangguk pelan.

"Keajaiban.." Desis Sai yang beranjak dari kamar Ino. Ino tengah asyik di dapur dan tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Sai yang mendekat.

"Hmm, _Sukiyaki_?" Sai berdiri di belakang Ino dan menghirup aroma sup sayuran dengan isian daging sapi yang menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya dan menggugah seleranya. Ino terkesiap pelan, kehadiran Sai yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terlonjak pelan.

"Kau membuatku kaget." Gerutu Ino masih terus mengaduk sup yang sedang ia panaskan.  
Sai melihat ke sekeliling dapur, terlihat bersih dan tidak berantakan. Diam-diam Sai merasa takjub, ia tidak menyangka gadis seperti Ino bisa memasak dan bahkan tau bagaimana caranya untuk menjaga kebersihan dapur.

"Akan kau apakan tahu ini?" Sai mengeluarkan sekotak tahu yang dibeli oleh Ino kemarin. Ino menoleh sekilas untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sai lakukan.

"Hanya untuk cemilan saja." Ujar Sai.

"Apa kau punya _Zucchini_ *), _Konyaku_ **), wortel, lobak, dan nori?" Sai meletakkan kotak tahu diatas meja dan menunggu Ino yang sedang mencari bahan-bahan yang sudah disebutkan Sai tadi di dalam lemari es nya.

Setelah menemukannya, Ino menyerahkannya pada Sai dan terpaku di tempatnya, penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan Sai.

"Kau mau membuat apa?" Ino berdiri di samping Sai yang dengan cekatan melipat lengan bajunya hingga ke siku. Sai mengambil tahu untuk direbus dan memotong Zucchini, Konyaku, wortel, lobak, dan nori yang baru saja diberikan Ino.

"Pernah makan Salad Tofu?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akan kubuatkan untukmu." Sai memasukkan bahan-bahan yang sudah di potongnya ke dalam wadah.

"Bisa tolong siapkan cuka beras, air hangat, kecap asin, air jeruk lemon, _mirin_ ***), garam, dan air jahe?" Pinta Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tahu yang masih ia rebus. Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, sebagai gantinya ia menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang sesuai permintaan Sai.

Sai membawa tahu yang telah ia rebus ke atas meja dan memotongnya bentuk dadu 1 cm.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan pada bahan-bahan ini?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke bahan yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Hmm, campurkan saja semua bahan itu menjadi saus salad." Ino mengangguk dan menjalankan instruksi Sai.

"Kurasa sausnya sudah selesai?" Ino membawa mangkuk berisi saus salad ke meja sementara Sai masih mencampurkan tahu dan bahan-bahan yang sudah dipotong ke dalam wadah. Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, pandangannya tertuju pada saus salad yang sudah dibuat Ino dan mencampurkan saus tersebut ke dalam salad.

"Aaaa…" Sai membuka mulutnya, mengisyaratkan Ino untuk menyuapkan salad itu padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan salad ke dalam mulut Sai. Sai mengunyah dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak menambahkan racun ke dalamnya kan?" Ejek Sai.

"APAA!?" Ino berdecak pelan, mengedarkan pandangannya dan menggenggam tepung yang memang ia biarkan bertengger di ujung meja. Ino melemparkan tepung dalam genggamannya ke wajah Sai, membuat dia terbatuk pelan ketika bubuk tepung masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Heyyy!" Teriak Sai setelah batuknya terhenti. Tidak mau kalah, Sai balas melempari Ino dengan tepung dan dalam hitungan menit tubuh mereka hampir tertutup tepung. Dapur yang tadinya bersih menjadi benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Ino saat Sai menangkapnya. Sai melingkarkan satu lengannya di perut Ino dari belakang dan menariknya hingga punggung Ino menabrak tubuhnya. Tangan Sai yang lain masih menggenggam tepung dan bersiap untuk meluncurkannya ke wajah Ino. Ino menggeliat pelan dan menunduk untuk melindungi wajahnya.

"Ayolah, angkat wajahmu." Ucap Sai girang.

"Hei, kapan makan malamnya— Ugh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yahiko terbelalak begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di dapur yang sudah tak bisa ia kenali lagi. Baik Sai maupun Ino menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh pada Yahiko disaat yang bersamaan.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku sudah kelaparan." Omel Yahiko sambil berlalu.

Menyadari tingkah konyol mereka, Sai dan Ino tertawa bersamaan. Ino memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi Sai. Tawa Ino langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat wajah Sai yang masih tertawa tepat berada satu inci disampingnya.

Sai menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ino dan tawanya ikut menghilang. Selama beberapa detik Sai dan Ino tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih terus menatap satu sama lain.

"AKU LAPAR!" Teriak Yahiko dari ruang keluarga.

Sai melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari Ino, ia bergeser satu langkah ke samping dan berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya. Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan, merasakan panas yang membara di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau siap untuk melihat hasil tes kemarin?" Panggil Sakura pada Ino yang masih tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya meskipun bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Aku pasti gagal lagi…" Rengek Ino.

"Ayolah, kau kan belum lihat hasilnya. Lagipula kau sudah belajar dengan keras akhir-akhir ini." Bujuk Sakura yang merasa tidak tega melihat Ino yang tidak bersemangat. Setelah bujukan berkali-kali dari Sakura, Ino melangkah dengan lunglai ke halaman sekolah tempat papan pengumuman yang ditempeli hasil tes berada.

Murid-murid yang juga ingin mengetahui hasil tes mereka berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman, membuat Sakura dan Ino sedikit kesulitan bahkan untuk melihat papannya saja dari kejauhan.

Sai dan Naruto keluar dari kerumunan manusia itu. Naruto mengeluh karena kerumunan manusia itu tidak membiarkannya keluar dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan hasil tes kali ini, huh?" Omel Naruto sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Memangnya tidak penasaran dengan hasil tes?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak! Untuk apa aku harus berdesak-desakkan seperti itu kalau aku sudah yakin aku pasti akan lulus. Pfft! Dan kau juga tidak biasanya begitu penasaran dengan hasil tes. Ada apa?" Cerca Naruto yang memicingkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sai. Sai memutar bola matanya dan mendorong wajah Naruto menggunakan telapak tangannya membuat Naruto kembali mengeluh.

"Hey, apa kau sudah lihat hasil tes mu?" Tanya Sai saat Ino melewatinya. Ino menoleh dan butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mengenali Sai karena otaknya yang dipenuhi rasa gugup.

"Uh, oh…" Jawab Ino tidak jelas membuat Sai berdecak pelan.

Sai mendorong pundak Ino ke arah papan pengumunan."Lihatlah hasil kerja kerasmu." Ucap Sai.

Dengan susah payah Ino berhasil maju ke depan dan melihat hasil tes. Seperti yang ia duga, Hinata dan Sakura lulus tes dengan nilai tinggi. Bahkan Sai pun nyaris mendekati nilai sempurna. Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang mendapat nilai sempurna, sudah pasti Sasuke dan Neji yang hanya kalah satu poin.

"Ino, lihat di nomor 48, kau lulus tes!" Teriak Sakura histeris dan terus menunjuk angka 48. Dengan tidak percaya Ino melihat nama yang tertera di nomor 48, Yamanaka Ino (81).

"Arrrrgh! Aku lulus!" Teriak Ino dengan senang. Wajah Sai tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenak Ino dan membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Ino keluar dari kerumunan itu, ia melihat Sai masih berdiri di tempat ia berdiri tadi dan menyeringai kecil pada Ino.

"Arigatou! Kau tutor yang hebat!" Ino melompat girang dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sai dengan erat. Tidak banyak yang ia pikirkan saat ini, ia hanya senang karena akhirnya ia lulus tes tanpa perlu mengulang seperti biasanya. Dan ia sadar, orang yang berjasa kali ini adalah Sai walau Ino agak enggan mengakuinya.

Seringaian di wajah Sai menghilang, matanya terbelalak lebar. Tidak pernah ia menyangka Ino akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ekspresi kaget tidak hanya dimiliki Sai, tapi juga Sakura dan Naruto serta beberapa siswa lainnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik, jelas sekali kalau pasangan Sai-Ino terkenal karena perdebatan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya, bukannya karena'kemesraan' mereka.

Ino melihat sekelilingnya, keningnya berkerut heran, kenapa semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh? Dan barulah ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ino melepaskan diri dengan cepat dan tidak berani menatap mata Sai, ia terlalu merasa canggung.

"Uh, itu saja, arigatou.." Ucap Ino tidak jelas. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memanas seperti waktu mereka bermain tepung di dapur Ino seminggu yang lalu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan tempat yang hampir membuatnya sesak.

Sai masih mematung di tempatnya, perasaannya campur aduk. Naruto menyikut lengan Sai dengan pelan dan menyeringai. "Akhirnya kau dan dia ada kemajuan, huh?" Goda Naruto.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Sai, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ayolah, katakan padaku, apakah kalian sudah melakukan first kiss? French kiss? Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah—"

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, Urusi saja gadis mu!" Ujar Sai garang. Ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan ejekan Konoha Boys nantinya kalau Naruto tidak segera menutup mulutnya. Sai melangkah dengan cepat menuju ruang OSIS milik Sasuke diikuti Naruto.

"Huh?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Gadis yang 'bermain' denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu di bar ku. Dia terus-terusan mencarimu." Sai memutar bola matanya. Naruto terlalu cepat menggoda gadis itu dan secepat itu juga dia melupakannya.

"Shit! Kenapa para gadis harus terus menempel seperti permen karet, huh?" Gerutu Naruto yang mulai gusar.

"Yo!" Shikamaru melambai dengan girang setelah Sai dan Naruto sampai ke ruang OSIS. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali Konoha Boys. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat Shikamaru yang girang seperti itu, ia tau alasannya. Hanya ada dua penyebab, kalau bukan karena Sabaku Temari, pasti karena …

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kita akan duel dengan sekolah lain lagi?" Tebak Sai was-was. Senyuman di wajah Shikamaru semakin melebar.

"Tidak bolehkah kalau Shikamaru tidak ikut? Dia mengerikan." Omel Sai yang mendapat gerutuan dari Shikamaru.

"Jadi, geng mana yang harus kita lawan kali ini?" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru dan menatap Neji yang terlihat agak panik serta Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Yoninsu-team dari Oro High School." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata Shikamaru kembali berbinar-binar begitu tau lawan mereka adalah lawan yang tangguh.

"Tapi ini sedikit berbahaya karena kalian tau bahwa Oro High School adalah kekuasaan Akatsuki High School. Jadi, kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" Neji menyipitkan matanya.

Tidak ada yang ia takuti, ia yakin teman-temannya pasti tidak akan dikalahkan begitu saja, tapi ia juga ingin mengurangi kemungkinan teman-temannya terluka parah.

"Itu berarti, jika kita mengalahkan Yoninsu-team, Dosu-team tidak akan tinggal diam?" Terka Sai. Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan, siapapun lawannya, kita pasti akan menang." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Yah, mau Oro High School ataupun yang lainnya, aku tidak akan takut." Shikamaru melompat pelan ditempat duduknya. Sai mengangkat pundaknya, menyetujui kata-kata Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Neji. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk.

"Sasuke, apa kau akan ikut kali ini?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang duduk di samping jendela. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Sekarang dia sudah menjadi pecinta damai sepertiku, jangan membujuknya untuk memulai kebiasaan lamanya atau kalian tidak akan bisa menghindari pertempuran berdarah." Kekeh Neji.

"Sebenarnya, aku agak merindukan pertempuran berdarah itu. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika Sasuke masih ikut beraksi bersama kita." Sai tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau melihat pertempuran berdarah lagi? Aku bisa melakukannya!" Pekik Shikamaru bersemangat. "Tidak. Terima kasih" Tolak Sai sambil menatap horor Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ibu jarinya tersangkut di sela-sela giginya. Kejadian memalukan saat ia tanpa sadar memeluk Sai tadi siang terus terputar berulang kali bagai kaset rusak yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Teriak Ino yang melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal lalu berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu? Dia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan! Kau benar-benar bodoh Ino!" Maki Ino tanpa henti pada dirinya sendiri. Ino melirik ke jam kecil yang diletakkannya diatas meja belajar dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Dia terlambat. Apa mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi tutorku lagi karena kejadian tadi? Bukankah aku harusnya senang?"

Ino tidak henti-hentinya beradu argumen pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah lelah berdebat, Ino beranjak ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi meski ia tidak benar-benar menontonnya. Ino terus menajamkan telinganya siapa tau saja bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Bagaimanapun Sai dan Ino selalu bertengkar setiap harinya, Sai tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat apalagi membolos sebagai tutor Ino. Ini adalah kali pertama, makanya Ino agak was-was. Pikirannya di penuhi hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dan mengerikan. Mungkinkah Sai mengalami kecelakaan? Atau mungkinkah Sai diculik?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh-jauh pemikiran yang justru membuat ia merinding. Ino terlonjak kaget ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ino berlari dengan cepat untuk membukakan pintu. Sai berdiri di hadapannya, lengannya menyangga di sisi pintu agar dia bisa berdiri tegak dan ada beberapa goresan luka di tangan dan wajahnya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino kaget begitu melihat kondisi Sai. Sai tersenyum lemah dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino tanpa berkata apapun. Ino meraih tangan Sai, melingkarkannya di leher putih miliknya lalu memapah Sai untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan kotak p3k." Perintah Ino. Ino masuk ke kamarnya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan mengingat di mana ia meletakkan kotak p3k nya. Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia ingat dimana biasanya ia meletakkan kotak p3k nya dan menghampiri Sai.

Sai menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, menatap langit-langit dengan mata terpejam. Ino duduk di samping Sai dengan sangat perlahan takut mengejutkan Sai, tapi nyatanya Sai tetap tau kehadiran Ino dan membuka matanya lalu meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat hari ini.." Gumam Sai pelan. Ino tidak menjawab pernyataan Sai, justru mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Sai. Ino mengolesinya dengan perlahan di telapak tangan Sai yang tergores paling parah. Rasa pedih dari alkohol yang menyapu daerah lukanya membuat Sai mau tidak mau menggigiti bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ino bergeming sedikitpun selama membersihkan luka Sai. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ino. Agak penasaran, Sai memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ino dengan lebih jelas.

"Hei, kau marah karena aku datang terlambat?" Sai menyenggol lengan Ino dengan pelan. Ino menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Huh?" Ucap Sai akhirnya setelah ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Ino. Ia terlihat sangat aneh.

"HEYYY! Apa kau tidak punya mulut untuk menjawabku!?" Teriak Sai lima menit kemudian saat ia masih saja tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ino.

"Ouch! It's hurt!" Ringis Sai karena Ino menekan luka di telapak tangannya.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, you jerk!" Teriak Ino akhirnya bersuara.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memarahiku? Apa salahku? Dasar gadis aneh!" Rutuk Sai. Ino kembali tidak menggubris kata-kata Sai. Ino mengambil kapas yang baru dan meneteskan alkohol ke atasnya lalu mengoleskannya dengan pelan ke luka di dekat mata Sai yang tidak henti-hentinya memberengut sejak Ino tiba-tiba saja memakinya tanpa alasan.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu hari ini adalah ketika melihat hasil tes. Dan jelas, saat itu Sai tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Ino marah. Jadi kenapa sekarang Ino justru marah-marah tidak jelas padanya?

Sai mendongakkan wajahnya ketika sesuatu yang dingin berhembus diwajahnya. Ino telah selesai mengolesi alkohol ke luka Sai dan sekarang tengah meniup-niupkannya. Tidak sekalipun Sai bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino. Dengan cepat, kejadian saat mereka berada di dapur dan saat di halaman sekolah tadi kembali terngiang dibenak Sai, membuatnya menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

Ino kembali meluruskan duduknya setelah meniup luka Sai tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sai. Ino mendesah pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau dipukuli orang?" Tanya Ino sambil memberesi kotak p3k nya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Sai mengangkat pundaknya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kalian baru saja berduel dan menguasai sekolah lain?" Ino menyipitkan matanya pada Sai yang tersenyum kecil.

"Astaga! Apa kalian tidak bisa lebih bodoh lagi, huh? Untuk apa kalian harus melukai diri kalian sendiri, mengorbankan diri kalian sendiri hanya untuk menguasai sekolah orang lain? Itu sama sekali tidak berguna.." Gumam Ino. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai pelan setelah ia mulai menyadari apa yang membuat Ino tiba-tiba menjadi sewot tidak karuan.

"Jangan katakan… kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Seringaian Sai bertambah lebar.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak." Ino tergagap. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sai karena ia tidak ingin Sai melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah, itu sangat memalukan baginya.

"Mengakulah. I know i'm gorgeous." Sai terkekeh pelan membuat Ino semakin bersemu merah. Ino mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Kenapa wajahnya harus merona merah karena kata-kata Sai?

"Huh, tidak ada yang menarik dari banci sepertimu." Ino berkata tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa?" Sai menarik tangan Ino dengan kuat dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring diatas sofa. Sai menjulang diatas Ino dan mengapitkan kakinya di sisi Ino.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku lagi atau kau akan benar-benar menyesalinya." Ancam Sai sungguh-sungguh.

"Uh, lepaskan aku!" Ino memekik tertahan dan terus meronta agar terbebas dari Sai.

"Kenapa?" Sai menyeringai, menundukkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Ino. "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran.."

Suara Sai menggelitik Ino hingga ke tulang punggungnya. Ino menatap mata Sai yang balas menatapnya. Ekspresi marah diwajah Sai perlahan-lahan mencair seiring dengan berjalannya waktu saat mereka bertatapan. Wajah Sai melembut. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Ino dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Ino memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir hangat Sai melumat bibirnya. Ada sensasi aneh yang belum pernah Ino rasakan sebelumnya. Semakin Sai melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, semakin sensasi aneh itu mengambil alih kesadaran Ino. Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya bergerak mulus dan mendarat dileher Sai, memainkan rambut hitam milik Sai dengan perlahan.

Sai mengerahkan tenaganya, menarik Ino hingga kini punggungnya tak lagi menyentuh sofa dan justru duduk dipangkuannya yang hangat membuat Ino terkesiap pelan. Sai mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya, menjelajahi setiap rongga mulut Ino, menggoda lidah Ino untuk ikut bermain dengannya.

.

.

.

"Oh, ayolah! Akui saja kalau kau memang menikmatinya, iyakan?" goda Sai sambil melangkah mundur dihadapan Ino yang memalingkan wajahnya dan terus berjalan maju tanpa mempedulikan Sai.

"Pfft! Setelah kemarin kau membalas ciumanku, sekarang kau justru berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi, huh?" Protes Sai tidak menyerah. Ino membekap mulut Sai menggunakan tangannya yang langsung dihempaskan oleh Sai.

"Apa?" Tanya Sai bingung.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu dengan keras?" Omel Ino sambil memukul lengan Sai. Sai tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Ino.

"Kau malu? Astaga, kau tidak perlu malu kalau kau berciuman dengan pacarmu sendiri." Ucap Sai lembut.

"A-apa? Pacar?" Wajah Ino memanas hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata sederhana dari Sai.

"He-eh. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Meskipun teman-temanku adalah pria brengsek—terutama Naruto —tapi aku tidak sama dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan sembarangan mencium perempuan dan pergi begitu saja." Ucap Sai lagi, kali ini lebih serius dan ekspresi wajahnya lebih lembut.

Ino terpaku ditempatnya, terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sai tersenyum kecil, sejak kapan ia menganggap Ino terlihat cantik? Yang pasti sekarang ia merasakannya.

"Haruskah kukatakan lebih jelas lagi? I love you, Yamanaka Ino.." Bisik Sai di bibir Ino sebelum ia mengecup bibir Ino dengan cepat. Sai tersenyum senang saat Ino tak lagi membantah kata-katanya. Sai meraih tangan Ino, menautkannya jari-jari mereka yang terasa hangat satu sama lain.

"Ada apa di sana?" Tanya Ino yang menatap ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Mungkinkah hasil tes kemarin salah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak lulus?" Tanya Ino panik.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hasil tes. Ayo kita lihat ke sana." Sai menarik tangan Ino dengan pelan menuju kerumunan yang hampir semuanya gadis.

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino terkesiap begitu melihat sahabatnya lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sebuah foto yang terpasang di papan pengumunan, foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan berdua. Dengan panik Ino menghambur ke kerumunan itu, langsung menghampiri Sakura bersama Sai. Disaat yang bersamaan Hinata dan Naruto juga menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kami hanya minta penjelasan tentang foto ini. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan bersama Sasuke-kun sepulang sekolah kemarin?" Ujar salah seorang gadis yang berdiri paling depan di kerumunan itu, jelas sekali kalau dialah dalang dari semua kehebohan ini.

"Sakura, katakan saja pada mereka agar mereka tidak lagi mengganggumu." Hinata terlihat panik karena gadis lainnya terlihat sangat marah. Bagaimana tidak, bagi mereka Sasuke adalah idola dan mereka tidak suka jika idola mereka didekati gadis lain selain diri mereka sendiri.

Dan alasan utama yang membuat mereka marah adalah karena tidak ada satupun diantara mereka—kecuali Sakura—yang pernah berada di dekat-dekat Sasuke. "Pasti kau menggoda Sasuke-kun kan?" Tukas gadis lainnya. Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, kesabarannya tidak pernah cukup jika harus menghadapi gadis-gadis besar kepala seperti mereka.

"Can you shut up, bitch?" Cerca Ino.

"Apa kau bilang?" Teriak gadis itu. Merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Ino, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukul Ino. Ino melangkah maju bersiap untuk memukul balik gadis itu, tapi Sai berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan menahan tangan gadis yang akan memukul Ino itu lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jika kau menyentuh gadisku, jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari neraka…" Ancam Sai yang berhasil membuat gadis itu terbelalak. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar setelah mereka mendengar kata-kata Sai dengan sangat jelas. Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura menatap pasangan baru itu tak kalah kagetnya. Menyadari semua perhatian justru tertuju padanya, Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan memukul lengan punggung Sai.

"Ouch, berhentilah memukulku! Kau membuat badanku remuk!" Omel Sai pada Ino.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mempermalukanku!" Balas Ino sengit.

"Ada apa di sini?" Suara Sasuke membuat semua orang terutama Sakura terkesiap.

Kerumuman itu membelah dan memberikan jalan bagi Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang baru saja datang untuk lewat dengan mudah. Sasuke berdiri di samping Sakura, melihat foto yang tertempel di papan pengumuman dan mendesah pelan lalu merobeknya menjadi dua bagian sementara Shikamaru memandang Sai dan Ino dengan aneh.

"Sakura, kurasa kita harus memberitahukan semuanya pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura terbelalak ngeri. Baru ketahuan pulang bareng saja fans Sasuke sudah mengamuk seperti ini, apalagi kalau sampai mereka tau mereka tinggal bersama. Sasuke maju selangkah, Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan menggeleng.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menepuk tangan Sakura, seolah menenangkannya dan memberitaukan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau fans Sasuke sampai mencabik-cabik seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kami—" Ucap Sasuke dengan agak keras agar semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dengan lebih erat, memaksanya untuk berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menggantung di lengannya, mengangkatnya ke udara dan menggenggamnya dengan erat "—kami sudah berpacaran hampir setahun." Ucap Sasuke yang bahkan membuat Sakura sangat kaget. Sakura memelototi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak peduli sedikitpun pada ancaman yang diberikan Sakura melalui sorot matanya.

"Jadi aku mohon kepada kalian, jika kalian menganggunya lagi itu akan menyakitiku juga." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat hati para gadis itu berdebar tidak karuan.

"Jadi kalau kalian mengizinkan, kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu." Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi secepat mungkin, tidak mempedulikan apakah teman-temannya akan mengikutinya atau tidak.

Dengan banyak keluhan kekecewaan, satu per satu gadis-gadis tersebut pergi dan bahkan ada beberapa yang menangis karena ternyata Sasuke sudah terikat pada seorang gadis lain.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berpegangan tangan?" Shikamaru memandang Ino dan Sai bergantian lalu ke tangan mereka yang saling terpaut erat. Lagi-lagi wajah Ino merona, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya, tapi Sai tidak mengizinkan dan menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang saling jatuh cinta! Jadi sudah sampai di mana tahap kalian? Kalian bisa meminta padaku untuk mengajari kalian!" Teriak Naruto histeris, berdiri di tengah-tengah Sai dan Ino lalu merangkul mereka.

Sai mengernyit, menarik tangan Naruto agar tangannya turun dari pundak Ino. "Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu, kau bisa hamil kalau dia sampai menyentuhmu." Sai memperingati Ino dan mendapatkan pukulan dari Naruto di kepalanya.

"Sial, jangan merusak citra ku." Tukas Naruto yang melirik ke arah Hinata sekilas.

"Naruto, tadi Neji mencarimu. Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan Shion." Ucap Shikamaru setelah ia mengingat pesan Neji tadi pagi.

"Apa lagi sih? Aku kan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, huh!" Gerutu Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kau dan Sakura ceritakan padaku. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti dan melambai pada Ino. Ino menundukkan wajahnya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada kedua sahabatnya nanti. Tapi setidaknya bukan dia seorang yang berhutang penjelasan.

"Bukankah itu Temari? Siapa pria yang ada di sampingnya?" Sai memicingkan matanya saat melihat Temari berjalan dari gerbang sekolah. Shikamaru menoleh dengan cepat, rahangnya terkatup rapat begitu melihat Temari berjalan bersama pria seperti yang Sai katakan.

"Brengsek!" Erang Shikamaru yang menghentakkan langkahnya ke tempat Temari.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas." Sai menarik tangan Ino, membimbingnya ke kelas mereka.

"Gawat! Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas bahasa inggris!" Teriak Ino. Sai memutar bola matanya dan melangkah lebih lebar agar segera sampai ke kelas.

"Boleh aku lihat apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu? Kenapa kau bisa lupa menyelesaikan tugas sepenting itu, huh?" Cemooh Sai. Ino menatapnya dengan tajam dan menginjak kaki Sai yang menjerit tertahan.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku bisa lupa dengan tugasku kemarin malam?" Oceh Ino.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu terpesona padaku!" Balas Sai masih memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membuang majalahmu nanti siang!" Ino melongos masuk ke kelas dan langsung mengeluarkan buku tugasnya untuk dikerjakan.

"Inoo, kalau kau membuangnya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

 **To Be Continue …**

*) Zucchini: Salah satu jenis terung dengan warna kulit hijau tua dan bentuknya lebih memanjang, mirip mentimun. Biasa ditemukan di dataran Eropa.  
**) Konyaku: Salah satu bahan makanan Jepang yang memiliki tekstur kenyal seperti jeli, berwarna putih. Dijual dalam bentuk kemasan plastik.  
***) Mirin: Bumbu dapur khas Jepang. Terbuat dari beras yang difermentasi, dan mengandung alkohol 14%. Berbentuk cair, dengan warna kuning keemasan dan cita rasa manis.

 **A/N: Kelar juga chap 7, Author sengaja update kilat sebelum jatuh tempo untuk chap ini karena kesibukan author yg bikin author kalang kabut huaaaa T^T. Kali ini author mengupdate scene khusus InoSai, bagi kalian yg mengharapkan scene SasuSaku author minta maaf tapi author janji author akan buat scene SasuSaku lebih banyak. Thank's bagi kalian yg sudah membantu meralat. Thank's juga yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **mikumi16, Jamurlumutan462,** **echaNM** **,** **mantika mochi** **,** **Rastafaras uchiha** **,** **elzakiyyah** **, yencherry, zarachan,** **Nakata Airi** **,** **Uchiha Pioo** **,** **Kirara967** **,** **Shizuka Namikaze19** **, t-chan, cherryy, Arashasha,** **1** **, Kiki Kim,** **williewillydoo** **,** **syahidah973** **, yuma, NamikazeRyuki,** **,** **MaelaFarRon II** **,** **hanazono yuri** **, ayu92, UzumakiIsana,** **Lala Yoichi** **, vita,** **Hikaru Sora 14**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

Hinata membuka tirai kamarnya, berjalan keluar ke balkon kamar dan menghirup udara pagi sebanyak-banyaknya. Hinata menunduk, melihat berbagai macam bunga di pekarangan rumahnya yang selalu dirawat dengan baik oleh tukang kebun keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata memicingkan matanya saat sebuah mobil Lamborgini yang tidak ia kenali terparkir manis di depan rumahnya. Sedikit pertanyaan melayang-layang dibenaknya, tapi ia biarkan begitu saja. Hinata tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, bersiap menyambut satu lagi hari yang menyenangkan.

Hinata mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sekitar 20 menit. Hinata mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang baru saja ia keramas dan menjalin seluruh rambutnya ke sisi sebelah kiri. Hinata memperhatikan bayangan dirinya dari pantulan cermin sekali lagi, merapikan dasi dan blazernya lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari turun ke ruang makan setelah puas dengan penampilannya.

"Pagi ayah!" Sapa Hinata dengan ceria dan langsung menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran di ruang makan. Ayahnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang selalu membawa keceriaan di keluarga mereka.

"Sudah siap untuk sarapan?" Tanya ayahnya pada Hinata yang sekarang memutari kursinya dan meneguk segelas susu dengan cepat lalu meraih sepotong sandwich dari atas meja dengan buru-buru.

"Aku hampir terlambat, ayah. Aku akan sarapan di dalam mobil saja." Pamit Hinata yang langsung berlari keluar sebelum ayahnya sempat mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ibu, aku be—" Hinata membeku ditempatnya begitu ia melihat ibunya tengah duduk di ruang keluarga dan asyik mengobrol bahkan tertawa bersama seorang pemuda. Ekspresi wajah Hinata langsung berubah, wajah Hinata memberengut.

"Oh, Hinata. Kau sudah siap?" Ibunya menyadari kehadiran Hinata dan berdiri dari sofa bersamaan dengan Naruto yang memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Hinata baca.

"Naruto datang untuk menjemputmu, cepatlah pergi ke sekolah." Nyonya Hyuuga menghampiri Hinata dan mendorongnya ke arah Naruto yang dengan sigap menangkap Hinata sebelum mereka berdua terjatuh. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tajam, membuat Naruto harus menahan senyumnya.

Jelas sekali Hinata adalah orang yang berterus terang dan tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Naruto bisa melihatnya hanya dari ekspresi wajah Hinata yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang merutukinya.

Tetap saja, dia terlihat imut, batin Naruto

Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto, berdiri dengan tegap dan melangkah keluar dari rumah dengan setiap langkah yang ia hentakkan.

Naruto segera menyusul Hinata begitu ia mengucapkan salam pada Nyonya Hyuuga. Naruto berlari kecil, ingin membukakan pintu bagi Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah terlebih dulu membuka pintu untuk dirinya di kursi belakang.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan memutar bagian depan mobil untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Naruto menatap bayangan Hinata yang sedang melihat keluar jendela melalui kaca.

"Aku bukan supirmu, jadi duduk di depan." Pinta Naruto tanpa ada paksaan dalam suaranya. Hinata balas menatap Naruto sedetik lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata.

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, tidak ada suara dari Naruto dan Hinata yang terdengar kecuali lagu yang diputar oleh Naruto.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya begitu ia sampai di sekolah dan segera turun. Ia mendelik ke arah Hinata yang masih duduk di kursi belakang. Naruto membukakan pintu Hinata dan mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau turun, nona besar?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak, aku akan turun setelah—"Hinata melirik jam tangannya dan melanjutkan.

"— 3 menit kau keluar. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihatku turun dari mobil bersamamu." Jelas Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku datang ke rumahmu dan mengusulkan diriku sendiri untuk menjemputmu? Kalau bukan karena orangtuaku mengancam akan membekukan kartu kreditku, aku tidak akan sebaik itu." Tukas Naruto dengan nada bosan, masih berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan menunggu Hinata untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Isshhh!" Gerutu Naruto karena Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin keluar dari mobilnya sebelum Naruto masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agak kuat, membuat gadis itu agak kewalahan dan akhirnya keluar dari mobil Naruto.

"Berhentilah bertingkah konyol." Gumam Naruto pelan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mengambil tas Hinata yang masih berada di dalam mobil dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Berhentilah memikirkan gengsimu. Kau tidak mau telat masuk ke kelas kan?" Tanya Naruto yang berhasil membuat Hinata akhirnya berjalan.

"Hey…" Panggil Hinata pelan. Tidak yakin Hinata sedang berbicara padanya, Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dari belakang.

"Dureeenn, aku sedang berbicara denganmu." Geram Hinata sambil memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'duren' karena bentuk rambutnya Naruto mirip duren.

"Namaku bukan 'hey' atau 'duren' " Jawab Naruto santai. Hinata tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali dengan santai dan menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kau mau menikah karena perjodohan?"

"Aku tidak peduli, selama yang kunikahi adalah wanita, aku oke saja." Naruto mengangkat pundaknya membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Hmm? Ada apa di sana?" Naruto melihat kerumunan orang di halaman sekolah. Karena penasaran Hinata dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan ke sumber keramaian tanpa mereka sadari.

Mereka menembus keramaian dan melihat Sakura yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya, serta Ino dan Sai yang juga datang di saat yang bersamaan dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"KAU GILA YA!?" Teriak Sakura sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang dari tadi menggenggamnya dan menariknya hingga ke ruangan OSIS. Sasuke mengunci pintu dengan rapat dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku menyelamatkanmu, benarkan?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa? Kau baru saja membuatku mempunyai _haters_! Tidak hanya segudang, tapi satu sekolah!" Sakura mendesah frustasi yang tanpa sadar menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Sasuke melangkah maju, membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkah mundur.

Sakura berhenti ketika ia sadar ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya menabrak pinggiran meja, Sasuke menyeringai pelan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran meja di samping tubuh Sakura.

"You're damn sexy, baby…" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang menggoda. Tapi sayangnya Sakura tidak punya waktu terpesona oleh suara Sasuke disaat serius seperti ini. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dan mendelik padanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak bermain-main disaat seperti ini?" Sakura menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak kencang. Sasuke tertawa pelan. Melihat Sakura yang frustasi justru membuat dia tergelitik.

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Mereka memotret kita saat pulang kemarin. Jadi haruskah kukatakan kalau kita tinggal serumah? Tentu tidak, kan?" Sasuke melonggarkan simpul dasinya, melepaskan kacamatanya dan memainkannya ditangannya.

"Kau kan bisa bilang kalau yang difoto itu bukan kau? Atau kau bisa bilang kalau kita tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan?" Protes Sakura.

"Pffft, mereka tidak akan percaya. Hanya aku yang memiliki wajah setampan itu. Lagipula, apa itu, tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan? Itu alasan yang sangat klise. Drama tahun berapa yang kau tonton? Seharusnya kau menonton film-film yang lebih dewasa, seperti—"

"Ugh, berhenti berpikiran jorok!" Tukas Sakura saat ia melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke yang sangat khas saat ia memikir sesuatu yang menggelikan.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura, memanjangkan kedua lengannya di pundak Sakura dengan malas lalu menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu. I promise…" Ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik yang berhasil membuat Sakura agak tenang.

.

.

.

"Jadi—" Hinata memandang Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian yang sengaja menghindari tatapannya sambil menyurup minuman dinginnya, "—penjelasan apa yang kalian siapkan untukku?"

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan, menunggu satu sama lain siapa yang akan menjelaskan lebih dulu. Sakura berpura-pura tidak tau dan menikmati es krim cokelatnya yang hampir meleleh. Ino menghela nafas pelan, menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan. Aku dan Sai… Kami sekarang berpacaran. Tapi jangan tanya bagaimana, aku sendiri juga cukup bingung." Ucap Ino dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Hinata melompat kecil ditempat duduknya.

"Selamat! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bisa bersama. Aku masih ingat saat Sakura berharap hubungan kalian membaik, tapi ini sangat baik! Aku tidak perlu khawatir ada pemuda yang mau bersama dengan gadis yang super galak sepertimu." Hinata terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pundak Ino beberapa kali.

"Dan kau Haruno Sakura? Apa penjelasanmu untukku?" Hinata memicingkan matanya, masih meletakkan telapak tangannya di pundak Ino. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dengan gelisah. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, semuanya terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Jangan menanyaiku terus, aku juga tidak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Erang Sakura geram, ia menusuk-nusukkan sendoknya ke dalam gelas es dihadapannya.

"Ah, pantas saja dia selalu mengomel kalau aku memuja Sasuke. Dia cemburu karena aku memuja pacarnya. Seharusnya kau ceritakan pada kami sejak awal, jadi kami akan berhenti memuja pacarmu itu." Ejek Ino yang sudah lupa bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia juga menjadi 'tersangka' yang dimintai penjelasan.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau melihat Sakura cemburu padaku." Timpal Hinata bersemangat. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi hanya aku saja yang tidak punya pacar?" Protes Hinata begitu menyadari sekarang kedua temannya tidak lagi jomblo.

"Kau bisa pacaran dengan Naruto kalau kau mau!" Usul Ino. Sakura mendelik, tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang sekarang tidak lagi mengarah padanya dan Sasuke.

"Apaaa!?" Teriak Hinata. 

"Apa kau tidak lihat reaksinya sewaktu Sai menjelek-jelekkan dia? Naruto melirik ke arahmu!" Lanjut Ino hampir-hampir berteriak. Sakura bertanya tentang kebenarannya pada Hinata karena dia langsung ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke dan tidak melihat kejadian yang dimaksudku Ino. Hinata melipat kedua tangannya, memberengut kesal dan melakukan aksi tutup mulut.

Ino dan Sakura tertawa bersamaan, menepukkan kedua telapak tangan mereka diudara begitu mereka berhasil membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata kau. Hey ladies." Sapa Kabuto sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura kaget karena tidak pernah menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Kabuto selain menungguinya di depan sekolah. Kabuto memutar bola matanya.

"Pfft, apa yang bisa kulakukan di toko es krim? Membeli pizza?" Tanya Kabuto dengan nada mengejek.

"Hey Kabuto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kidoumaru menghampiri Kabuto setelah ia mendapatkan es krim yang mereka inginkan. Kidoumaru menatap ketiga orang gadis yang balas menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mengenal gadis secantik mereka?" Tanya Kidoumaru pada Kabuto meski matanya terus terarah pada Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam, salah satu dari mereka milik Sasuke." Kabuto memperingati.

"Huh? benarkah? Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bisa melirik gadis lain selain—hmpft!" Kabuto membekap mulut Kidoumaru yang mengayunkan tangannya ke udara.

"Um, sampai jumpa lain kali. Ayo kita pergi." Kabuto menarik Kidoumaru keluar dari toko secepat mungkin diikuti pandangan dari Sakura.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Ino.

"Hm, hanya seorang teman. Jangan dipedulikan." Jawab Sakura cuek. Hp Hinata berdering cukup nyaring, membuat perhatian kedua sahabatnya langsung teralih padanya. Hinata menatapi nomor tidak dikenal yang masuk ke hpnya sebelum ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo? Apa!? Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri dan kau juga tidak perlu mengantarku ke sekolah lagi." Ucap Hinata ketus lalu memutuskan saluran telpon.

"Siapa?"

"Hmmm, supirku." Jawab Hinata setelah ia berpikir selama beberapa detik. Hinata melirik jam tangannya, berpamitan pada sahabatnya karena dia harus segera pulang. Tidak lama setelah Hinata pulang, Ino juga berpamitan karena Sai akan datang ke rumahnya sebentar lagi.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia seorang diri dan dia merasa bosan. Sakura menghabiskan es krim nya dengan cepat, ingin segera pulang dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

"Keberatan kalau aku menemanimu?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget karena terlalu tiba-tiba. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat Kabuto duduk dihadapannya di tempat Hinata duduk sebelumnya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat, memandang Kabuto dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

"Aku melihat teman-temanmu keluar. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku menemanimu di sini."  
Sakura mengangkat pundaknya, tidak terlalu peduli toh sebentar lagi dia juga akan pulang.

Kabuto menumpukan tangannya diatas meja dan menopang dagunya sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sakura yang semakin merasa risih atas pandangan yang diberikan Kabuto mau tidak mau menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau dan Sasuke tidak berpacaran? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kalian sudah berpacaran selama setahun, huh?" Tanya Kabuto penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau!?" Tanya Sakura kaget, mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kabuto. Kabuto menyeringai lemah.

"Kau tau, Konoha Boys juga agak terkenal di Oro High School dan berita itu sudah tersebar sejak jam pelajaran pertama dari mulut ke mulut."

Sakura bergidik ngeri, mungkin dia salah jika dia mengatakan dia akan memiliki satu sekolah penuh berisi anti fans karena pada kenyataannya anti fans yang akan dia miliki jauh lebih banyak dari perkiraannya.

"Uh, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang.." Ucap Sakura akhirnya setelah ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menyakinkan bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Kabuto ikut berdiri dan berdiri menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi mulai sekarang. Aku tau bagaimana protektifnya Sasuke, jadi dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita bertemu lagi." Kata Kabuto pelan. Sakura mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. Meski pun ia dan Sasuke tidak pacaran ataupun memiliki hubungan apapun, tapi ia masih ingat dengan peringatan Sasuke untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kabuto lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?" Ucap Kabuto lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura mengangguk. Kabuto tersenyum manis, maju satu langkah dan merangkul Sakura dalam dekapannya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.."Bisik Kabuto agak keras. Kabuto melepaskan pelukannya. Mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu toko dan melihat Sakura melaju pergi dengan pasti. Kabuto menyeringai begitu melihat Sakura tak terlihat lagi di ujung jalan.

Kabuto mengeluarkan tangannya yang dari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana bersamaan dengan hp yang ia genggam. Kabuto memutar hp itu dengan santai di tangannya dan bersiul pelan lalu berjalan ke arah tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Ke mana saja kau?" Tanya Sakon yang memandang Kabuto dengan curiga. Jiroubou dan Kimimaro yang duduk disampingnya ikut menoleh ke arah Kabuto sementara Mizuki dan Kidoumaru asyik berebut es krim dan tidak mempedulikan kedatangan Kabuto.

"Kurasa keahlianku belum menghilang sedikit pun." Cetus Kabuto masih terus menatap hp yang ada ditangannya dan duduk dengan santai di samping Kidoumaru.

"Kau mencuri hp siapa?" Jiroubou mendekati Kabuto dan memukul kepalanya.

"Ouch! Aku hanya butuh hp ini untuk memancing Sasuke." Kabuto mengelus puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut pelan.

"Sasuke?" Ucap mereka secara bersamaan yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan polos dari Kabuto.

.

.

.

Sakura membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya setelah Asuma-sensei selesai memberikan tugas dan keluar dari kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ino berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok di depan mejanya, meletakkan kedua tangannya ditepi meja Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi nonton."Ajak Ino.

"Boleh." Jawab Sakura tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Ino tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sakura dengan cepat membuat Sakura hampir tercekik. Sakura memperhatikan Ino yang kembali berlari ke mejanya dan memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas. Sai mengatakan sesuatu pada Ino yang dijawab dengan disertai senyuman. Sakura tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sediri.

Benar-benar keajaiban, pikirnya. Siapa yang menyangka jika akhirnya Sai dan Ino berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih? Hanya dengan berharap mereka berhenti bertengkar saja rasanya sudah terlalu sulit bagi Sakura, tapi sekarang mereka justru menjadi bagian satu sama lain.

Disaat Sakura selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya ketika terdengar suara riuh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Sakura menemukan sumber masalah yang membuat keributan tersebut. Berdiri di depan kelasnya, tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau sekarang ia juga punya 'kekasih'?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura berbisik pelan begitu dia menghampiri Sasuke karena tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar nada ketus dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya yang semakin membuat Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pulang bersama denganmu hari ini. Aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi nonton."

"Ino tidak mengatakan padamu?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Sasuke juga akan ikut." Ino tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak kita bertiga saja?" Protes Sakura yang merasa tertipu. Entah bagaimana ia yakin Ino sengaja tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi, bukannya lupa.

"Tentu saja karena Ino ingin bersama denganku, Ouch!" Ringis Sai setelah Ino memukul kepalanya. Sai memelototi Ino segera setelah Ino memukul kepalanya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku tidak jadi pergi saja." Gumam Sakura ragu.

"Tidak bisa, kita juga harus berkencan kan?" Sasuke tersenyum semanis mungkin, menggenggam tangan Sakura meskipun Sakura sudah mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

Masih sambil bergandengan tangan, kedua pasangan itu keluar dari kelas dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya dengan malas ke arah mereka. Neji, Naruto dan Shion yang juga berdiri di dekat Shikamaru menoleh ke arah lambaian Shikamaru.

"Aku agak tidak terbiasa melihat ada dua pasangan di kelompok kita." Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu berganti pasangan setiap satu hari sekali." Sai menyeringai puas setelah ia berhasil membuat wajah Naruto memberengut.

"Kalian mau ikut kami?" Ajak Sasuke pada ketiga anggota Konoha Boys lainnya.

"Kalian mau berkencan dan menjadikan kami sebagai pengganggu?" Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kau juga bisa mengajak gadismu." Usul Sai yang melirik Temari yang sedang berjalan mendekati gerbang.

"Ah, benar juga!" Ucap Shikamaru dan langsung menghampiri Temari lalu memberikan tanda 'oke' setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Temari.

"Jadi?" Sai melihat ke arah Neji dan Naruto yang belum memutuskan.

"Kurasa aku juga akan ikut." Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Shion-san, ikutlah dengan kami." Ajak Neji pada Shion yang berdiri disampingnya. Semua pasang mata yang ada di sana menatap ke arah Shion, membuatnya jadi agak gugup.

"Hinata!" Teriak Ino pada Hinata yang baru menampakkan dirinya. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ino yang berteriak kencang.

.

.

.

Konoha Boys dan kelima gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan bioskop yang sudah Sai booking kemarin. Sai langsung menarik tangan Ino agar duduk di kursi deretan terdepan, Shikamaru dan Temari duduk berjarak satu deret ke samping dari tempat Sai duduk. Sakura melangkah lebih dulu, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih berjalan di belakangnya.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang sudah duduk di belakang Ino tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksanya duduk di deretan paling belakang. Sakura mengernyit pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mau meninggalkan kekasihmu dan duduk dengan Hinata? Benar-benar pacar yang baik." Ejek Sasuke. Sakura melihat kedua tangannya, menghempaskan dirinya dengan malas. Sasuke melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai, meletakkannya diatas meja dan duduk disamping Sakura dengan santai.

Neji dan Naruto saling bertatapan karena hanya merekalah yang belum duduk. "Aku dan Shion akan duduk di belakang Shikamaru." Ucap Neji duluan. Neji menoleh ke arah Shion, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya dan duduk di tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi. Naruto mendengus pelan, dengan kesal duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata menatapnya, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau duduk disampingku?" 

"Lalu apa kita harus duduk sendiri-sendiri sementara mereka semua berpasangan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih merasa kesal.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah mereka menempatkan diri di posisi masing-masing, lampu bioskop mulai meredup dan mulai menayangkan film yang mereka tonton.

Sai terus memandangi Ino setelah hampir 30 menit film itu dimulai. "Apa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Seharusnya kau takut, berteriak dan memelukku!" Omel Sai akhirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus takut dan berteriak kalau aku tau mereka itu hanya orang yang didandani seperti hantu?" Ino menunjukkan ke arah layar yang menayangkan film horor.

"Dan kenapa juga aku harus memelukmu?"

Sai memutar bola matanya, berpangku tangan dan menatap layar dengan wajah memberengut, "Benar-benar tidak romantis." Gerutu Sai cukup keras untuk mampu di dengar oleh Ino.

.

.

.

Neji masih terus menonton film tersebut tanpa sedikitpun merasa tertarik. Dia tidak terlalu suka pada film horor, menurutnya itu membosankan. Tapi karena ini kali pertamanya mereka nonton bersama sejak Sai dan Sasuke mempunyai seorang pacar, Neji merelakan waktu berharganya yang bisa ia habiskan dengan membaca buku di rumah hanya untuk teman-temannya.

Neji menoleh ke arah Shion, ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu saat melihat film horor. Tapi Shion justru memejamkan matanya. Neji agak mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Shion dengan lebih jelas lagi. Kepala Shion bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan kanan dengan lemah dan tak karuan. Sebelum kepala Shion sempat membentur sandaran kursi, Neji merengkuh wajah Shion, menyandarkannya di pundaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengambil sekotak popcorn ditangan Temari dan memindahkannya ke tangannya sendiri. Shikamaru mengambil beberapa butir popcorn, menyuapkannya kepada Temari yang masih terlihat fokus pada film. Shikamaru tertawa pelan, menyuapkan popcorn ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Shikamaru kembali memperhatikan Temari, melihat mulut gadis itu tak lagi sedang mengunyah, Shikamaru kembali menyuapkan popcorn padanya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri. Kau seharusnya memperhatikan film nya." Ucap Temari yang menoleh sekilas ke arah Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memperhatikanmu saja." Shikamaru tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat segaris. Melihat senyum manis Shikamaru, Temari tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum juga. Temari mengambil segelas minuman soda dan menyodorkannya ke arah Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan!" Hinata memekik tertahan begitu makhluk yang menyeramkan terlihat dilayar. Ia akan berteriak keras kalau saja ruangan mereka tidak terlalu sunyi. Hinata jelas tau kalau Ino dan Sakura tidak mungkin ketakutan hanya dengan menonton film horor seperti ini, sementara kedua gadis lainnya—entahlah—dia tidak begitu mengenal mereka. Jadi Hinata tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berteriak histeris.

Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil sesekali mengintip untuk melihat apakah adegan yang mengerikan telah berlalu atau belum. Naruto beranjak sedikit dari tempat duduknya, semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Naruto agak memutar tubuhnya hingga ia hampir menutupi Hinata menggunakan punggungnya. Hinata terkesiap pelan dan mendongak pada Naruto.

"Kau boleh bersembunyi di punggungku kalau kau takut." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa karena melihat wajah Hinata yang justru terlihat lucu.

"Ti-tidak perlu.." Merasa canggung pada Naruto tiba-tiba saja yang bersikap baik, Hinata kembali menatap lurus ke depan tepat saat seorang wanita bersimbah darah muncul di layar. 

"Astaga!" Tanpa sadar Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di balik punggung Naruto.

"Wanita mengerikan itu sudah tidak ada lagi.." Ucap Naruto yang masih mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

"B-benarkah?" Hinata bergerak dengan agak pelan, masih merasa takut kalau saja ada adegan mengerikan lainnya.

"KYAAAA! Kau membohongiku." Teriak Hinata lagi saat ia melihat ternyata wanita mengerikan itu masih muncul dilayar. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, mengenggam blazer Naruto dengan erat. Naruto tertawa pelan, tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"hehehe, maaf.." Ucap Naruto pelan. Naruto merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Hinata dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Hmm?" Sakura hanya bergumam pelan, masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari layar.

"Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai kesal. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang tidak melakukan apapun dengan erat.

"Hey—" Sakura menoleh untuk mengomeli Sasuke, tapi sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan cepat selama satu detik. Kedua mata Sakura membulat. Sakura menutupi mulutnya sendiri menggunakan punggung tangannya yang lain.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kau tidak bersikap manis. Tidak seharusnya kau mengabaikanku." Sasuke tersenyum polos, dengan pelan meremas tangan Sakura yang masih belum bisa berhenti memelototinya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan saat ia merasa wajahnya memanas karena tatapan Sasuke yang lembut. Akhir-akhirnya Sakura sering salah tingkah karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya, dan karena Sakura sering memaki dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

Sadarlah, dia hanya sedang mempermainkanku, batin Sakura meski hati kecilnya ingin mempercayai bahwa sikap Sasuke padanya tulus.

Sasuke mengambil hp nya yang berbunyi saat pesan masuk. Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertautan. Ia membaca pesan singkat itu berkali-kali hingga ia yakin benar ia tidak salah membacanya. Sasuke mendesah kasar dan mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya.

Lampu kembali menyala dan menerangi ruangan setelah film yang mereka tonton selesai.

"Kau masih bertemu dengan Yakushi Kabuto?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saat Sakura hendak bangkit. Sakura terdiam, bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke memang tau atau sekedar mencari informasi?

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan hingga hp mu bisa ada ditempat dia?" Tuntut Sasuke kali ini dengan nada suara yang mengintimidasi. Sai dan yang lainnya memperhatikan mereka dari tempat duduk mereka, tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak punya mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Haruno Sakura?" Tegas Sasuke sekali lagi, sengaja tidak meninggikan suaranya. Yang pertama, dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura takut. Dan yang kedua, dia tidak ingin teman-teman mereka menontonnya.

"Berhentilah marah-marah padaku. Aku memang bertemu dengan Kabuto kemarin, tapi bukan karena disengaja. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa hp ku bisa ada padanya karena yang kutau hp ku sudah menghilang begitu saja kemarin." Balas Sakura sengit. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sekarang juga kalau dia tidak ingin meledak.

"Dobe, tolong antar dia pulang." Pinta Sasuke yang melewati Naruto langsung ke pintu keluar.

.

.

.  
Hai! Hp Sakura ada padaku, dia meninggalkannya kemarin. Bisa datang dan mengembalikan padanya? Kau tau harus ke mana untuk menemuiku – Kabuto

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah tangga yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan ragu, kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan selama sesaat. Sasuke menelan air liur nya tersumbat ditenggorokan dan memantapkan langkahnya.

Tanpa perlu mengetuknya, Sasuke mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah tersebut. Kabuto yang tengah duduk di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu mendongak, memang tidak mengharapkan Sasuke akan masuk dengan mengetuk lebih dulu.

"Berikan hp Sakura padaku." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Kabuto berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, menyerahkan hp Sakura pada Sasuke dengan sukarela.

"Dan jangan temui dia lagi, sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja." Tukas Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kabuto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya dari Kabuto. 

"Kenapa kau masih membenciku padahal kau sudah menyukai gadis lain?" Tanya Kabuto lagi masih terpaku di tempatnya. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya dengan erat, menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaa Kabuto dengan kasar.

"Sejujurnya, harus kuakui, aku lebih setuju jika kau bersama dengan Sakura." Timpal Kabuto.

"Shut up." Kata-kata Sasuke meluncur dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat.

"Benar.. Ayo kita selesaikan semua kesalahpahaman kita." Kabuto melangkah maju, menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, melancarkan tinjuan ke pipi kiri Kabuto yang terpental ke lantai.

"Berhentilah omong kosong! Tidak ada yang harus di selesaikan, semuanya sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun lalu!" Teriak Sasuke hingga membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kabuto berdiri meski agak goyah, ia menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kau yang tak pernah mencoba untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku sekalipun! Aku tidak pernah menghalangi kalian berdua!" Teriak Kabuto begitu Sasuke kembali melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Hari itu, aku juga baru diberitaukan tentang kepergiannya ke Kiri. Aku mengejarnya ke bandara, aku mencoba untuk menahannya tapi kau datang disaat yang bersamaan dan justru mengira aku sedang mengantarnya pergi!" Teriak Kabuto di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berhenti.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tega untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian? Dan asal kau tau Uchiha Sasuke, kata-katanya waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Aku tau itu hanyalah alasannya agar kau melepaskan dia, membiarkan dia pergi ke Kiri untuk menemui orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Sadarlah Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimanapun aku menyayanginya, aku harus mengatakan padamu untuk melupakan gadis seperti dia. Gadis yang pergi dan tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun pada keluarganya tidak pantas untuk membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Jadi kumohon, lupakan dia… Lupakan adikku yang tak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu." Kabuto berbisik pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, menahan semua rasa perih dihatinya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Author minta maaf kalo chap sebelumnya tidak memuaskan bagi kalian T^T. Untuk masalah nama adik Ino, Author tidak bisa menemukan nama yg cocok untuk adik Ino. Apakah kalian punya ide untuk namanya? Oke sekian untuk chap ini, sekali lagi author minta maaf kepada kalian jika kurang memuaskan. Thank's yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **luxianapmega, mantika mochi, undhott, elzakiyyah, Rastafaras uchiha, t-chan, UchihaSasu, zarachan, YENCHERRY, syahidah973, Uchiha Pioo, Kirara967, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Arashasha, UzumakiIsana, Kiki Kim, hanazono yuri, respitasari, Jamurlumutan462, williewillydoo, Nakata Airi**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

Shion menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Masih setengah sadar, ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Gadis itupun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, lalu melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

"Sejak kapan aku ada di kamar?" Tanya Shion pada dirinya sendiri karena yang terakhir kali ia ingat ia sedang menonton bersama teman-teman Neji dan duduk dengan tidak nyaman di sebelah tuannya.

"Shion! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Kau masih harus bekerja!" Teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamarnya yang ia asumsikan sebagai rekan kerjanya yang paling menyebalkan. Ia pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, mengganti seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan seragam pelayan.

Shion berlari keluar dari kamarnya masih sambil membenarkan kuncir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Karena kau sudah bersantai seharian, maka kau yang harus membersihkan seluruh ruang tamu." Perintah wanita menyebalkan yang tadi meneriakinya. Shion tidak memprotes, ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dan mengharuskan dia keluar dari pekerjaannya saat ini. Karena sejauh yang ia ingat, ini adalah pekerjaan terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan. Ia bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan biaya sekolah diluar uang gajinya, jadi kenapa dia harus mengeluh jika bekerja sedikit lebih banyak dari pelayan lainnya?

Shion mengepel ruang tamu untuk ketiga kalinya karena menurut rekan kerjanya apa yang ia lakukan belum cukup bersih. Shion mendesah pelan. Ia bukannya ingin mengeluh, tapi dia sudah membersihkan lukisan yang sama selama 5 kali, belum lagi jendela-jendela dan perabotan lainnya. Dan ia belum memakan makan malamnya sama sekali, jadi sekarang dia agak kehilangan tenaganya jika masih harus mengepel berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Neji duduk di ruang makan yang luas. Berbagai macam makanan sampingan disajikan dengan rapi. Sementara ia menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri, para pelayan lainnya berbaris tenang dan menungguinya hingga ia selesai makan—sesuatu yang memang selalu terjadi saat makan. Awalnya Neji agak merasa risih, tapi setelah hampir belasan tahun ia mengalaminya, sekarang ia sudah merasa biasa saja.

Neji menggerakkan sumpitnya dan mengambil sayuran yang letakkan tidak terlalu jauh dari mangkuk nasinya. ia melirik sekilas ke arah para pelayannya, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Shion. Pemuda itu pun bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Shion masih tertidur?

"Di mana Shion?" Tanyanya yang masih memfokuskan diri pada santapan malamnya. Para pelayan wanita saling melirik satu sama lain, merasa takut untuk mengatakan pada tuan mudanya. Mereka takut kalau Neji akan tau bahwa mereka sengaja mengerjai Shion karena Neji selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Neji menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit. Ia melirik pelayannya satu per satu dan ia tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Masih tidak mendapat jawaban dari para pelayannya, dia pun mendorong mundur kursi yang dia duduki dan keluar dari ruang makan, membuat para pelayannya semakin panik.

Neji melihat satu per satu ruangan yang ada dilantai satu rumahnya hingga ia akhirnya menemukan Shion berada di ruang tamu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah, tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Neji setelah ia berdiri sangat dekat di samping Shion. Ia tidak ingat lagi untuk menjaga jarak karena ia merasa sangat kesal melihat Shion yang sama sekali tidak bisa melawan pelayan lain saat mereka jelas-jelas sedang mengerjainya.

Shion menelan air liurnya, mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya. "Saya sedang membersihkan ruang tamu." 

"Tidak ada seorang pelayan pun yang boleh absen saat aku sedang makan." Tukas Neji singkat. Shion menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ikut denganku." Pinta Neji dengan suara datar. Shion berjalan dengan sangat lambat di belakang Neji ke ruang makan. Para pelayan langsung terdiam saat melihat sosok tuan mudanya kembali.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Shion dengan tatapan tajam. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan ruang tamu?" Tanya Neji. Shion melihat wajah cemas para pelayan dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan sekarang, maka ia memilih untuk tutup mulut. Lebih baik jika Neji memarahinya daripada ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tau para pelayan itu pasti akan tambah membencinya jika itu sampai terjadi dan itu berarti hidupnya akan semakin menderita.

Neji mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Shion yang keras kepala. Neji menggerakkan kepalanya dengan pelan, mengisyaratkan para pelayan untuk meninggalkan ruang makan. Shion ikut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sebelum Shion sempat melangkah pergi, Neji menahan pergelangan tangan Shion dengan pelan. Detak jantung Shion pun menggila, tubuhnya menegang karena rasa takut yang diikuti dengan berbagai kejadian-kejadian masa lampau yang ikut berkelabat dibenaknya.

Neji melepaskan tangannya setelah ia melihat ekspresi takut di wajah Shion. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Shion takut, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Shion pergi begitu saja. "Duduklah." Pinta Neji. Shion pun mengikuti perintah tuannya dan duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Neji. Shion menggeleng pelan. Neji pun mendorong semangkuk nasi ke hadapan gadis itu dan mengambilkan beberapa lauk untuk Shion. Shion menatap tuannya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk membuatmu makan, Shion-san." Ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk nasinya sendiri. Shion mengambil sumpitnya dengan amat sangat perlahan lalu mulai mengunyah makanannya dengan canggung.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak canggung kalau dia sedang makan berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang seharusnya adalah majikannya, yang seharusnya memiliki derajat jauh lebih tinggi darinya? Belum lagi sentuhan Neji masih terasa membekas di pergelangan tangannya yang mau tidak mau harus ia akui terasa hangat. Tidak seperti dalam ingatannya ketika tangan-tangan yang dingin mulai menjamahnya.

.

.

.

Neji menuruni anak tangga satu persatu masih sambil merapikan bentuk dasinya yang tidak mau menurut hari ini. Dengan geram, ia melepaskan simpul dasinya dan hanya menggenggamnya.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat Shion lagi-lagi membersihkan ruang tamu seorang diri padahal ia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah. Neji memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada pelayan lainnya padahal ia punya lebih dari cukup pelayan untuk menggantikan pekerjaan Shion sebelum ia ke sekolah.

Dua orang pelayan berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu sambil berbincang dan terlihat sangat santai. Mereka berhenti mengobrol dan membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat Neji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga.

"Mulai hari ini, Shion adalah pelayan pribadiku. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh memerintahkannya kecuali aku." Ucap Neji dengan tegas. Ia mengambil kain lap dari tangan Shion dengan kasar dan menghempaskannya sembarangan lalu menarik gadis itu keluar.

Ebisu—supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga membukakan pintu begitu melihat tuannya yang telah ia tunggu dari tadi muncul. Neji membiarkan Shion masuk terlebih dulu sebelum ia masuk dan duduk di samping gadis tersebut.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ebisu duduk dibalik kemudi dan mulai mengendara. Sesekali Shion akan melirik ke arah tuannya yang sibuk memakai dasinya kembali. Neji menghela nafas pelan dan berhenti menyimpulkan dasinya.

"Maaf, tadi aku menyentuhmu lagi." Ucap Neji tulus. Kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya padahal Shion sendiri justru merasa tidak apa-apa.

"Jangan biarkan pelayan lain memerintahkanmu melakukan sesuatu lagi, atau kau akan melihatku memecat mereka." Lanjut Neji.

"Baik, tuan muda." Jawab Shion enggan. Neji kembali menghela nafas, kali ini merasa kesal karena tingkah Shion.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja menyuarakan pendapatmu? Aku menampungmu di tempatku bukan untuk menambah koleksi pelayan yang selalu menuruti kata-kataku." Neji berdecak kesal karena dasinya masih saja berbentuk tak beraturan. Ia heran, padahal ia biasanya bisa merapikan dasinya dalam hitungan detik. Apakah mungkin karena ia sedang sangat kesal saat ini? 

"Perlu bantuan, Tu—"

"Jangan memanggilku 'Tuan muda'. Dan yah, aku butuh bantuan." Ucap Neji pasrah. Shion mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji, menggantikan jari-jari Neji untuk merapikan dasinya.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Shion bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dikenakan pemuda disampingnya tersebut yang hampir selalu memenuhi ruangan kamarnya saat Shion dimintai tolong untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Tapi aneh, Shion tidak merasa risih, jijik atau apapun itu yang biasa ia rasakan pada laki-laki lain. Mungkinkah karena Neji adalah penyelamatnya? 

Di sisi lain, Neji tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Shion. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Ia terlalu mengagumi segalanya yang ada pada Shion. Ia suka ketika gadis itu mengedipkan matanya dengan perlahan saat ia sedang fokus pada sesuatu, membuat bulu matanya yang letik terlihat sangat manis.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela ketika ia hampir tak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menarik Shion ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selesai." Kata Shion cukup pelan.

"O-oh." Jawab Neji singkat. Ia masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sementara gadis yang membuat ia membara justru tidak menyadari apapun.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Shion memandang bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin berukuran besar dan bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam pakaiannya yang super mini. Ia tak habis pikir. Ia tau betapa brengseknya kakak laki-laki yang menjadi keluarga satu-satunya saat ini. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakaknya itu akan tega menjual dirinya untuk bekerja di bar hanya karena kakaknya terlilit masalah hutang.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh-nya. Meksi kakaknya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mengantarkan minuman pada pelanggan dan terkadang mungkin hanya perlu menemani mereka, tetap saja Shion merasa khawatir. Ia tidak pernah berada di tempat-tempat malam yang glamor seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi ia tau tempat ini pasti berbahaya.

Tapi apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Shion bertahan dengan susah payah selama 6 hari terakhir. Ia harus mengumpulkan uang, tetap menjaga dirinya dengan baik di tempat ini dan kabur setelah ia punya kesempatan. Tapi Shion selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan kesempatan itu akan datang?

Shion baru saja akan keluar dari tempat yang ia sebut sebagai kamar dan mulai bekerja saat dua orang pria paruh baya menyeruak masuk. Shion membelalakkan matanya dengan panik. Kedua pria itu terus melangkah maju, memojokkan Shion yang tidak punya tempat untuk pergi lagi.

Seorang pria yang agak gemuk melepaskan dasinya, melemparkannya dengan kasar ke sudut ruangan sementara pria lain yang agak jangkung mendorong Shion hingga terbaring diatas tempat tidur kecilnya. Mereka mencengkram tangan Shion dengan erat agar Shion tak lagi meronta sementara tangan mereka yang lainnya sibuk menyentuh Shion.

Shion menjerit, bahkan teriak saat merasakan tangan-tangan yang menjijikkan menyentuh wajah dan lehernya. Shion tak berhenti berteriak meski ia tidak tau apakah akan ada orang yang mendengarkannya karena suara musik dibar yang sangat keras.

Suara berdebam keras terdengar samar-samar ditelinga Shion. Baru saja ia merasakan tangan dingin entah milik pria yang mana menyentuh pahanya dan bersiap untuk menyentuh lebih ke atas, sekarang Shion justru tidak merasakan apapun. Tangannya yang sekarang tidak lagi dicengkram tidak bisa digerakkan karena ia terlalu lemah.

Kedua pelupuk matanya tertutup perlahan saat ia melihat bayangan samar seorang pria yang jauh lebih muda dari kedua pria itu berjalan ke arahnya, meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa lagi ia dengar.

Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang menggigil saat pria yang mendobrak masuk dan telah membuat dua orang pria paruh baya itu tak sadarkan diri mendekapnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Shion terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung terduduk ditempat tidurnya saat kejadian semalam yang terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk benar-benar menghantui alam mimpinya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin dan menjijikkan itu disekujur tubuhnya yang membuat ia yakin bahwa kejadian semalam benar-benar nyata.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara yang membuat gadis itu terhenyak. Dari arah pintu, seorang pemuda dengan pembawaan diri yang tenang berjalan menghampiri Shion. Barulah disadari gadis itu bahwa sekarang dia berada disebuah kamar yang cukup mewah. Wajah Shion berubah tegang saat Neji menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh kening Shion untuk melihat apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Melihat wajah Shion yang semakin pucat, Neji mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bisa mengerti kalau sekarang gadis itu masih ketakutan.. Neji menatap Shion cukup lama tanpa memecahkan kesunyian mereka sementara Shion sendiri terlalu takut untuk berbicara.

"Hutang kakakmu sudah ku lunasi, atau bisa dibilang aku telah membelimu. Apa kau punya tempat yang bisa kau tuju?" Tanya Neji akhirnya. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Semakin ia melihat ke dalam mata Neji, semakin ia merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh karismanya.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

Neji duduk di ruang OSIS Sasuke sambil menunggu anggota Konoha Boys muncul. Neji mengusap keningnya saat ia mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dan menyelamatkan Shion. Bayangan tubuh rapuh Shion yang terlihat semakin lemah masih membuat Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

Ia ingat ketika ia tidak sengaja melewati kamar Shion saat sedang mencari Naruto yang memaksanya untuk datang ke bar itu tapi justru Naruto sendirilah yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Dia mendengar suara teriakan Shion dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendobrak masuk. Ia memukuli dua orang pria yang seumuran dengan Ayahnya hingga babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa waktu itu dia melakukan hal itu? Dia tidak suka kekerasan, tapi dia justru melakukannya untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal saat itu.

"Neji, ada apa?" Sai berjalan masuk ke ruangan diikuti Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto mengekor dibelakang. Neji meluruskan posisi duduknya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang Shion untuk sementara waktu. 

"Tentang geng Kumo High School." Ujar Neji singkat.

"Kumo-team?" Tanya Shikamaru dan Naruto serentak. Neji mengangguk lemah. 

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Apakah mereka mengirimkan surat tantangan?" Tebak Sai.

"Tidak, akan lebih baik kalau mereka mengirimkan surat tantangan secara terbuka. Tapi ada beberapa anak buah kita yang melihat Ginkaku dan Kinkaku berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah kita. Kurasa mereka sedang memata-matai kita." Jelas Neji sesingkat mungkin.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan polos.

"Pasti mereka ingin balas dendam karena kita mengambil alih Yoninshu-team minggu lalu."

"Benar, menurutku memang karena itu. Tapi kalian harus ingat bagaimana liciknya mereka. Aku tidak yakin kalau yang mereka incar adalah kita." Ucap Neji lagi.

"Maksudnya, mereka mengincar orang-orang disekitar kita?" Tanya Sai tidak percaya. Neji mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Untuk kasus Sasuke dan kau, kurasa mereka sudah tau siapa yang harus mereka incar. Untuk Shikamaru, jaga Temari dengan baik. Kita tidak tau sudah sampai mana informasi tentang hubungan kalian yang mereka dapatkan." 

Shikamaru terlihat was-was dan mengangguk dengan tidak terlalu fokus. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Temari. Ia tidak takut pada Kumo-team, ia juga yakin ia bisa menjaga gadisnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa selalu berada didekat Temari selama 24 jam dan itulah yang membuat dia khawatir.

"Kalau aku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau cukup kendalikan hormon-mu dan berhenti bermain dengan para gadis sebelum kita menyelesaikan mereka. Kita tidak tau ide licik macam apa yang mereka rencanakan, mungkin saja mereka menjebakmu melalui seorang gadis. Dan kami tidak mau mengalami kegagalan konyol." Cerca Sai pada Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru tertawa keras.

"Ingatlah pesanku, jaga gadis kalian dengan baik." Neji tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku hingga semalam ini." Neji berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu perkerjaan Sasuke, kalau tidak ia takut Sasuke justru akan mengamuk karena stres. Makanya sekarang ia pulang cukup larut.

Shion yang awalnya duduk di depan pintu segera berdiri begitu melihat Neji. "Mereka tidak membiarkanku mengerjakan pekerjaan apapun karena takut anda akan memecat mereka. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu hingga anda pulang." Jelas Shion sambil membersihkan debu dari celananya.

"Istirahat lah." Pinta Neji. Ia berjalan masuk lebih dulu, diikuti Shion di belakangnya.

"Anda ingin saya menyiapkan makanan? Atau air panas untuk mandi?" Tanya Shion yang mengekor di belakang tuannya saat menaiki tangga. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun seharian karena Neji tidak ada di rumah. Dan karena sekarang pemuda itu sudah pulang, ia berharap setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan tempat tinggal gratis dan justru tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia merasa seperti sedang mendapatkan keuntungan.

Langkah Neji terhenti dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Shion mau tidak mau juga harus menghentikan langkahnya. Pijakan kaki Shion di anak tangga tidak terlalu mantap. Tubuhnya berayun pelan untuk mencari keseimbangan. Neji menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan menariknya dengan erat, menjaga tubuh Shion agar tidak terguling jatuh dari tangga. Shion berkedip dengan cepat setelah melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk beristirahat." Ucap Neji dengan tegas meskipun suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Nafas hangatnya menyapu permukaan wajah Shion, membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat—dalam artian yang baik. Shion mengangguk dengan sangat perlahan. Ia masih terpana dengan suara lembut Neji dan tatapannya yang seperti menembus masuk ke setiap sel-sel otaknya.

Neji melepaskan Shion dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Shion meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih belum berdetak normal. Ia berlari ke ruang makan dengan cepat, mencoba mencari air untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dapur. Ia melihat sebuah botol berisi air bening dan segera meneguknya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Neji keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan pakaian yang santai. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat Shion terduduk dikoridor. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara punggungnya bersandar di pintu kamarnya sendiri. Neji menghampiri gadis itu dengan panik.

"Shion-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" Neji mengguncang tubuh Shion dengan pelan. Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap tuannya dengan matanya yang sayu

"Kepalaku sakit sekali. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar…"Oceh Shion tidak jelas. Neji mengendus pelan, mencium aroma alkohol dari nafas Shion.

"Kau minum alkohol?" Tanya Neji tidak percaya. Shion membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng tanpa henti. 

"Aku hanya minum sebotol air putih! Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku jadi sakit.." Oceh gadis itu lagi. Neji terkekeh pelan dan menepuk puncak kepala Shion dengan lembut. Shion terlihat sangat lucu saat ini. Tidak pernah Neji melihat Shion yang bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi dia agak menikmatinya.

Neji menggendong Shion ke dalam dekapannya dan membuka pintu kamar gadis itu, tapi terkunci. "Di mana kunci kamarmu?" Neji agak menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap Shion.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Neji kembali tertawa pelan.

"Tidurlah di kamarku malam ini." Ucap Neji yang wajahnya masih tertempeli sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Hmmm." Shion bergumam pelan, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji dengan erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Neji. Senyum diwajah Neji menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi canggung. Neji berdeham pelan untuk mengusir rasa canggung dari dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itupun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, meletakkan Shion diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Baru saja Neji akan melepaskan tangan Shion yang melingkar dilehernya, Shion justru—entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana—menarik Neji.

Dengan sigap, pemuda itu menghentakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Shion sebelum ia menindih tubuh gadis mungil itu. Shion membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Balas menatap Neji yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Ia kembali menarik Neji, menempelkan bibir mereka menjadi satu. Mata Neji pun terbelalak lebar.

Ia memang pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencicipi bibir gadis itu, dan bayangan itu tidak hanya menghantuinya sekali, tapi disetiap kesempatan ketika ia melihat Shion atau berada di dekatnya. Dan sekarang, hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Shion memejamkan matanya, melumat bibir Neji dengan pelan meski Neji yakin Shion sama sekali tidak berpengalaman sebelumnya.

Neji masih membeku di tempatnya, ia tidak membalas ciuman Shion, tidak juga menolaknya. Ia hanya terhanyut dengan perdebatan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia menghentikannya atau justru menikmatinya?

Lidah Shion menjilati bibir bawah Neji dengan lembut, membuat Neji hampir kehilangan kendalinya. Tangan kanan Shion turun perlahan-lahan dari leher ke dada dan menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos hitam Neji, meraba kulit pemuda itu yang membuatnya mau tak mau mendesah pelan. Kedua tangan Neji meremas selimut dengan erat, tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyentuh Shion. Tapi apa yang Shion lakukan padanya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

Neji ikut memejamkan matanya, mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membalas perlakuan Shion. Baru saja lidah mereka akan saling bertautan, Neji segera menarik dirinya sendiri. Kali ini Shion tak lagi menghalanginya karena gadis itu hanya bergumam pelan, terhanyut dalam tidurnya meninggalkan Neji yang masih terbakar seorang diri. Neji menenangkan nafasnya yang masih memburu dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Sedetik saja dia terlambat mengontrol dirinya, maka habislah sudah.

Neji mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan kasar. "Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan Sai menyimpan alkohol dalam bentuk apapun di rumahku." Gumam Neji pelan sebelum ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

.

.

.

Shion berjalan dengan santai ke arah sekolah. Ia bangun agak terlambat hari ini dan begitu ia siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, Ebisu mengatakan bahwa tuannya telah pergi lebih dulu dan memintanya untuk mengantar Shion. Meskipun Ebisu telah bersikeras untuk mengantarnya, Shion dengan keras kepala menolak. Ia ingin berjalan dengan santai, memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk berpikir dengan tenang.

Kepala Shion masih sedikit pusing karena minuman yang ia kira air putih kemarin. Ia tidak berhenti bertanya pada dirinya, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa ia seperti merasakan kehangatan tubuh Neji menyelimutinya? Meski samar-samar, ia yakin sesuatu terjadi semalam.

Shion melihat gerbang sekolah dan mendesah pelan. Ia akan bertemu dengan Neji sebentar lagi padahal ia masih belum bisa mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam.

Sebuah tangan yang besar mendekap mulutnya dari belakang. Shion pun terperanjak. Ia meronta, mencoba berteriak bahkan memukuli orang yang mendekapnya dan terus menyeretnya semakin menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.  
Neji menatap meja Shion yang kosong. Jam masuk telah lewat, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan gadis itu. Mungkin saja Shion memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena kepalanya yang sakit. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang menghampirinya karena ia tidak perlu melihat Shion di kelas. Ia sendiri masih tidak tau apakah ia bisa terus bersikap seperti biasa jika melihat wajah Shion selalu mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam.

Neji duduk dengan tenang di kelasnya sambil menunggu Iruka-sensei masuk ke kelas. Hp nya bergetar pelan diatas mejanya. Ia pun membaca sebuah pesan masuk dan membelalakkan matanya.

Iruka-sensei yang baru saja masuk saat Neji berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan menerobos keluar tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Naruto menatap sosok sahabat yang ia kenal dengan baik itu. Ia tau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, karena Neji tidak pernah terlihat sepanik itu.

Naruto mengikuti Neji keluar dari kelasnya dan berlari turun ke lantai dasar. Mobil Neji sudah melaju dengan cepat keluar dari lingkungan sekolah tanpa sempat dicegah Naruto. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Naruto menghubungi ketiga sahabatnya dan mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang OSIS Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya. Masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah mungkin ada hubungan dengan keluarganya?" Sai mencoba menebak-nebak, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia ingat orangtua Neji pernah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan dinyatakan hilang dan Neji tetap bersikap tenang sampai orangtuanya ditemukan.

"Mungkinkah …" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan serentak. Seketika itu juga sebuah pemikiran yang sama melintas dibenak mereka.

"Kumo-team!" Teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Benar! Aku tidak melihat Shion di kelas!" Teriak Naruto setelah menyadari absennya Shion di kelas pagi tadi.

"Sial! Mereka benar-benar menggunakan cara kotor!" Cerca Shikamaru yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Sai, lacak keberadaan Neji menggunakan gps." Sasuke menatap Sai yang mengangguk dan segera mengotak-atik komputer di meja Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada Shikamaru dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Shikamaru, kumpul kan beberapa orang-orang untuk membantu. Dobe, siapkan kendaraan. Aku yang akan mengurus izin kalian." Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat dan keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke berdiri dibelakang Sai, ikut memperhatikan layar komputer. Sai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Mobil Neji berhenti di dekat pelabuhan. Di sana ada gudang kosong yang tak terpakai lagi. Kurasa di sana." 

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Hn, Bersiap-siaplah."

Sai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan. Suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu ikut dengan kalian?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Ia tidak bisa berpangku tangan begitu saja kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Neji ataupun Shion —orang yang penting untuk Neji. Sai tersenyum hangat, meyakinkan mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa Sasuke.

.

.

.

Neji menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar segera setelah ia sampai ditempat yang diberitahukan oleh Darui. Beberapa orang bawahan Kumo-team terlihat berjaga-jaga di depan gudang. Begitu melihat Neji mendekat, mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Neji tapi Shii dan Omoi muncul dan menghentikan mereka. Omoi mendekati Neji dan tersenyum sinis.

"Darui dan gadis itu sudah menunggumu di dalam." Ucap Omoi. Neji menatap mereka selama beberapa saat. Tapi ia tau ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi masalah kecil seperti itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Shion. Ia harus menyelamatkan gadis itu sebelum mereka bisa melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Shion duduk di tengah-tengah gudang kosong dengan tubuhnya yang terikat kencang di kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Tangannya terikat ke belakang sementara mulutnya menginggit segumpal kain yang membuat dia tidak bisa berteriak.

Ketakutan jelas terpancar di wajah gadis itu yang memucat. Darui berdiri di belakangnya, menyeringai puas saat ia melihat Neji datang seorang diri seperti yang ia inginkan.

Baru saja Neji maju selangkah, Ginkaku dan Kinkaku muncul dan menghalanginya untuk mendekati Shion. Ginkaku mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Neji yang dengan sigap menghindari serangannya. Neji merundukkan tubuhnya, menggunakan kakinya untuk membuat Ginkaku terjatuh.

Kinkaku berlari dengan cepat, ikut mengarahkan tinjunya pada Neji yang belum benar-benar memperhatikan datangnya serangan. Neji menoleh dengan cepat, memutar tubuhnya sendiri hingga membelakangi Kinkaku. Neji menarik tangan Kinkaku dan membanting tubuhnya diatas Ginkaku.

Dengan cepat Neji mendekati Shion dan Darui sebelum lainnya sempat menghalanginya lagi. "Yang kau inginkan adalah aku, jadi lepaskan dia, Darui." Ucap Neji dengan garang.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan gadis-mu segera setelah aku menghabisimu." Darui menyeringai, menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke garis rahang Shion yang menegang karena takut. Ia menunduk, menempelkan wajahnya di wajah pucat Shion yang sedang ketakutan.

Ginkaku dan Kinkaku kembali berdiri dan menyerang Neji. Ia tidak benar-benar bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menghabisi kedua orang dihadapannya karena matanya tak bisa lepas dari Darui. Dia tidak ingin Darui melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi pada Shion.

Neji memegang pundak Ginkaku, mengarahkan lututnya ke perut musuhnya dan menendangnya dengan keras hingga membuat Ginkaku terhuyung-huyung.

"DON'T TOUCH HER WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS, BASTARD!" Teriak Neji dengan sangat keras saat ia melihat Darui masih saja menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di wajah Shion.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memukuli mereka. Biarkan mereka memukulmu, maka aku tidak akan menyentuh gadis ini." Darui mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengan Neji. Ia tau Neji tidak pernah ikut dalam duel manapun selama ini. Yang ia tau Neji hanyalah otak yang merencanakan strategi yang harus digunakan oleh Konoha Boys untuk memenangi sebuah duel. Tak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa Neji ternyata juga bisa bertarung.

Neji menghentikan gerakannya, ia membiarkan Ginkaku dan Kinkaku memukulnya tanpa perlawanan. "Seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak ikut campur. Seharusnya kalian cukup puas dengan apa yang kalian miliki saat ini. Ini adalah balasan karena kalian mengambil sekolah kekuasaan kami." Darui melihat Neji dipukuli oleh temannya dengan senang hati. Shion berteriak dengan keras meski suaranya teredam oleh kain yang ada dimulutnya.

"Shut up, bitch!" Darui menggeram kesal mendengar gadis itu yang bergumam tidak tenang. Darui menampar Shion dengan kuat hingga membuat pipi gadis itu memerah. Tapi rasa perih itu tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Neji sekarang.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Darui! mereka datang!" Teriak Shii yang berlari masuk dengan panik.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Neji, kalian halangi mereka sebelum aku menghabisinya." Perintah Darui yang langsung dituruti oleh ketiga pemuda itu, meninggalkan Neji yang sudah penuh dengan luka tergeletak begitu saja.

Darui mendekati Neji lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan menginjak perut pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan kuat, membuat Neji berteriak keras saat rasa sakit menghantam rusuknya. Neji memegangi kaki Darui dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengerahkan semua sisa tenaga yang ia miliki saat ini untuk menarik musuhnya hingga terjatuh.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menyelamatkan Shion. Neji segera memutar posisi, duduk diatas Darui setelah tubuh musuhnya itu terjatuh dilantai. Neji melayangkan tinjunya diwajah Darui sekuat mungkin.

Setelah beberapa pukulan, Darui berhasil menyingkirkan Neji. Tubuh Neji terhempas jauh hingga menabrak dinding gudang dengan suara gaduh. Darui pun dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Dia tidak terima karena Neji berani memukulnya, menyisakan beberapa memar diwajahnya hanya karena beberapa pukulan. Ia kembali menghampiri Neji, menarik kerah kemeja Neji dengan kasar dan memaksanya berdiri. Ia memukuli perut Neji berkali-kali, membuat tulang-tulang Neji yang sudah remuk semakin sakit.

Neji meraih kepalan tangan Darui, memelintirnya sekuat mungkin dan menendangnya ke tumpukkan kotak kayu. Nafasnya semakin berat sementara kakinya tak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Neji bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya, memperhatikan Darui yang masih mencoba untuk berdiri.

"NEJI!" Neji mendengar seseorang berteriak. Dengan sikap was-was Neji menoleh ke sumber suara yang justru membuatnya bernafas lega saat ia melihat Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru berdiri di pintu gudang.

"Sial! Dia benar-benar minta dihajar!" Amuk Shikamaru setelah melihat Neji yang bersimbah darah.

"Untuk kali ini, ku izinkan kau untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan." Imbuh Sai yang ikut kesal melihat sahabat mereka diperlakukan seperti itu. Shikamaru dan Naruto segera menghampiri Darui yang masih mencoba untuk berdiri dari tumpukan kotak kayu.

"Neji, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai menghampiri Neji dengan panik.

"Shi-Shion… Shion…" Bisik Neji terbata-bata sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Tanpa perlu membuka matanya, Neji bisa mengasumsikan bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit melalui bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya.

"Dia masih belum bangun? Kami semua akan ke cafetaria sebentar." Neji mendengar suara Sai. Setelah hening sesaat, ia mendengar pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali dan suasana yang hening. Neji membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan.

"Anda sudah sadar? Akan kupanggilkan dokter!" Ucap Shion dengan cepat begitu ia melihat Neji terbangun. Pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangan Shion. Shion memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap tuannya yang menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Tanya Neji.

"Ada sekelompok orang menculik saya dan mereka terus memukuli anda—" 

"Bukan, setelah teman-temanku datang?" Potong Neji.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Teman-teman Neji-sama menyelamatkan kita." Neji menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah gadis itu. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menandakan kepada Shion untuk mendekatinya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Shion yang masih agak memerah.

"Apakah (pipimu) masih sakit?" Sorot mata Neji menandakan penyesalan. Ia tidak benar-benar bisa melindungi Shion dari tangan kotor Darui dan itu membuat sangat geram sampai sekarang. Cairan dingin menggesek permukaan kulit tangan Neji.

"Maaf. Karena saya, anda jadi terluka seperti ini. Padahal anda sudah menolong saya banyak sekali, tapi saya tetap saja menyusahkan anda. Maaf…" Isak Shion sambil menyeka airmatanya yang tidak bisa berhenti menetes.

Neji menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Shion hingga ke pergelangan tangannya lalu meremasnya dengan pelan.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Tidak ada yang tau kapan kesialan akan menimpa diri kita, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Sergah Neji dengan lembut. Selain ia masih merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Shion tambah merasa bersalah jika dia menaikkan suaranya. 

"Tapi… Tapi kalau sejak awal Neji-sama tidak mengizinkan saya untuk bekerja di rumah anda, anda tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Kurasa sebaiknya saya segera keluar dari rumah anda… Saya—" 

"Keluar dari rumahku? Lalu kau bisa ke mana? Tinggal di jalanan? Atau membiarkan kakakmu yang tidak bertanggungjawab itu kembali menjualmu ke bar?" Hentak Neji. Hanya dengan membayangkan kemungkinan Shion keluar dari rumahnya membuat darahnya terasa mendidih.

"Sa—saya bisa menyewa rumah kecil, mencari pekerjaan baru dan menghidupi saya sendiri mulai saat ini. Saya hanya tidak ingin terus me—"

Lagi-lagi Neji memotong pembicaraan Shion. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu dengan kuat untuk memaksanya terduduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Ia merengkuh wajah Shion dengan cepat dan menciumnya.

Kedua mata Shion membelalak lebar. Baginya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berciuman—dengan Neji. Tapi tidak tau mengapa, ia seperti pernah merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Neji sebelumnya.

Tangan kanan Neji memeluk pinggang Shion dengan erat. Ia semakin menarik gadis itu mendekat, menghabiskan jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka. Meskipun saat ini beberapa tulangnya yang patah masih menimbulkan nyeri di sana sini, tapi gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Shion dengan pelan. Ia segera menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Shion setelah gadis itu membuka mulutnya sedikit.

Merasakan lidah Neji di dalam mulutnya membuat Shion terkesiap pelan. Ia menekan tangannya yang bersandar di dada Neji dengan agak keras tanpa ia sadari, membuat Neji meringis dan menghentikan ciuman mereka karena luka di tubuhnya yang kembali terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Ma—maaf!" Ucap Shion panik setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Neji menyentuh dadanya, mengelusnya dengan pelan untuk mengusir rasa sakitnya.

"Apa aku… membuatmu takut?" Tanya Neji ragu. Gadis itu pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Neji meraih dagu Shion dan memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongaknya. "Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi. Karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. Untuk selamanya." 

"Tapi—"

"Jika kau pikir kehadiranmu selalu mencelakaiku, maka kepergianmu akan lebih dari itu." Neji menatap Shion dengan tegas. Neji menggigiti bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu apakah dia harus mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia pendam atau tidak.

"Shion-san, aku menyukaimu…" Neji menghentikan kata-katanya untuk mengamati reaksi Shion. "Jadi, kumohon jangan pergi."

"Ne—Neji-sama. Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk melihat keadaanmu sekarang." Shion tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan memutuskan bahwa Neji sedang mengigau saat ini.

"Aku serius. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayai kata-kataku? Karena status sosial kita?" Shion mengangguk.

"Karena masa lalu mu?" Shion lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Tapi yang kusukai adalah kau, Shion. Bukan status sosial ataupun masa lalumu. Aku mungkin tidak romantis seperti pria lainnya, tapi aku berani bersumpah aku akan selalu melindungimu lebih dari siapapun." Neji menatap Shion dalam-dalam. Hati Shion terasa hangat mendengar kata-kata Neji. Ia sendiri yakin kalau Neji akan selalu melindunginya dan akan menghargainya lebih dari apapun.

Shion terus menatap Neji tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia masih tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Neji. Ia takut akan mengatakan hal yang salah dan justru membuat dia menyesal seumur hidup.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?" Shion menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan tapi mantap.

"Apakah aku memiliki tempat khusus dihatimu?" Shion terdiam agak lama sebelum ia mengganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman diwajah Neji merekah perlahan-lahan. Senyuman yang baru pertama kali ini dilihat Shion, senyuman yang mampu membuatnya luluh dalam hitungan detik.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shion, berbisik pelan saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sebagai jawaban Shion memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali melumat bibir Shion dengan pelan. Sebelum Neji sempat mengubah ciuman manis mereka menjadi lebih menggebu-gebu, pintu ruang inap Neji terbuka lebar.

"Kau memperingatiku untuk tidak menyentuhnya, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya sekarang!" Omel Naruto begitu masuk dan melihat Neji dan Shion berciuman. Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino berlari kecil untuk melihat apa yang membuat Naruto berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

Neji menggerutu pelan yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri setelah 'kegiatan'mereka terganggu.

"Datanglah ke bar ku malam ini. Kau bisa mencari 'mangsa' mu di sana." Sai menepuk pundak Naruto dan terkekeh pelan.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian bertiga sudah punya pacar. Dan Shikamaru tentu saja dengan si Temari itu. Kenapa hanya aku yang sendirian!?" Gerutu Naruto dengan membuat ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap dramatis. Kalau kau sampai terikat oleh seorang gadis, itu berarti keajaiban." Timpal Shikamaru yang tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mengejek Naruto. Neji dan Sai terkekeh pelan saat Naruto memukul kepala Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah memerintahkan ini dan itu padaku! Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau dia itu teman baikku!?" Suara Sakura dari luar membuat ruangan Neji menjadi hening. Mereka semua menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk mendengar apa yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk dia kalau dia hanya teman baikmu!" Cerca Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Urgh, terserah kau sajalah!" Sakura menghentakkan langkahnya dan masuk ke ruangan Neji.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya kalau kalian tidak sengaja bertemu lagi, mengerti?" Tukas Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu, huh? Berhenti mengaturku!" 

"Kau lupa kalau kau harus bersikap manis padaku? Kita sudah membuat kesepatakan, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke memelankan nada suaranya agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan kata-katanya karena ia tau mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Sakura menggerutu kesal dan bergumam mengiyakan. Sasuke tersenyum puas dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Neji tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari teman-temannya. Ia pun menghampiri Neji untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kalian bisa bertengkar juga?" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura.

"Dia yang selalu mengajakku bertengkar." Tukas Sakura masih merasa marah karena Sasuke tadi menariknya pergi begitu saja padahal ia sedang berbicara dengan teman yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Kau juga sih. Sudah tau punya pacar, kenapa kau memeluk laki-laki lain? Dihadapan dia pula." Cibir Ino. Sakura menatap Ino dengan sinis. Kenapa sekarang Ino justru ikut menyalahkan dirinya? 

"Memangnya salah kalau aku memeluk Sarori-nii? Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri dan kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, wajarkan kalau aku merindukannya?" 

"Kak Sasori!? Dia sudah kembali dari Suna?" Ino memekik tertahan dan menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Semua amarah Sakura terhadap Sasuke menguap begitu saja saat ia melihat antusiasme Ino dan mengingat Sasori saat mereka bertemu di cafetaria rumah sakit tadi. 

"Hmm, dan dia semakin tampan!"

 **To Be Continue …**

 **A/N: Gomen kalo author pada chap ini membuat pair khusus NejiShion. Author bakalan buat pair khusus untuk yang lainnya, dikarenakan pair yg author buat juga berhubungan dengan cerita inti SasuSaku. Jadi tolong kalian maklumi (bow ke semua readers). Thank's bagi kalian yg sudah membantu meralat. Thank's juga yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **RanCherry** **,** **luxianapmega, zarachan, yencherry,** **nkaalya** **,** **Arashasha, syahidah973, mantika mochi, Kiki Kim,** **Frizca A** **,** **t-chan, Jamurlumutan462,** **echaNM** **,** **1** **,** **Luca Marvell** **,** **Ciisiichuabbykireiina454** **,** **Mustika447** **,** **UzumakiIsana,** **ongkitang,** **Frency Atagawa** **,** **Annis874** **,** **williewillydoo, Nakata Airi**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Apa menurutmu Neji akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru yang duduk dihadapan Sasuke di cafetaria. Sasuke mengangkat pundaknya, bergumam pelan yang terdengar seperti semoga saja.

"Aku masih sedikit kesal. Kalau saja waktu itu kita datang lebih cepat." Geram Naruto dari sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Lebih baik berharap Neji baik-baik saja. Aku mau kembali ke ruang inapnya sekarang. Mau ikut?" Tanya Sai yang sudah berdiri dan membantu Ino untuk ikut berdiri dengannya. Naruto dan Shikamaru mengangguk bersamaan dan mengikuti Sai serta Ino.

"Kau mau ikut juga?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat dan berdiri. Dia tidak tau kenapa saat Sasuke mengajaknya menjenguk Neji dia sama sekali tidak menolak. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Neji. Tapi yang jelas Sakura menolak untuk mengakui kalau penyebabnya adalah karena dia ingin bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Panggil seorang pemuda yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura membalikkan badannya. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum lebar membuat Sakura akhirnya mengenali pemuda itu.

"Sasori-nii?" Tanya Sakura agak ragu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu menganggukkan kepalanya. 

"Ya Tuhan, Nii-chan! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arah Sasori dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sasori terkekeh pelan, balas memeluk Sakura dan membelai rambut Sakura dengan pelan.

"Nii-chan juga sangat merindukanmu." Balas Sasori dengan lembut. Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar, ingin sekali dia menghampiri kedua orang itu, melepaskan pelukan Sakura darinya dan langsung memukuli pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi Sasuke menghilangkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Sasori menangkap sosok Sasuke dari ekor matanya dan jelas ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak senang. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lalu Sasuke secara bergantian. 

"Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kami?" Tanya Sasori.

"Oh.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, ini Sasori-nii, temanku sejak kecil. Dan Sasori-nii, ini—" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkenalannya, Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura, agak membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget. 

"Aku Sasuke, pacar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Sasori membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O begitu mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Tidak kusangka Sakuraku yang polos ini sekarang sudah punya pacar." Seolah tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Sasuke, Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura dengan santai.

Sasuke pun mendengus kesal.

Sakuraku? Batin Sasuke dengan kesal. Yang diingat oleh Sasuke adalah bahwa Sakura itu miliknya, dan hanya miliknya bukan milik pria asing yang baru saja menunjukkan batang hidungnya. 

"Oh iya, Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, sampai ketemu lagi Sakura." Sasori berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang menatap kepergian Sasori dengan wajah sedih, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Sakura, jangan berani kau menemuinya lagi." Tukas Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perintah Sasuke. Dia memang tau Sasuke itu adalah makhluk teregois yang pernah ia temui. Tapi Sasuke sudah melewati batas jika dia melarang Sakura untuk berteman dengan siapapun, terlebih lagi teman sejak kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau mendengarku?" Cerca Sasuke saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang inap Neji.

"Berhentilah memerintahkan ini dan itu padaku! Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau dia itu teman baikku!?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya, terlalu kesal dengan sikap seenaknya dari Sasuke

"Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk dia kalau dia hanya teman baikmu!" Cerca Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Urgh, terserah kau sajalah!" Sakura menghentakkan langkahnya dan masuk ke ruangan Neji.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya kalau kalian tidak sengaja bertemu lagi, mengerti?" Tukas Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

"Mau ke tempat biasa?" Ajak Sakura saat dia dan Ino baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak bisa, Sai mengajakku pergi, gomen." Ucap Ino dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia tidak ingin menelantarkan teman-temannya hanya karena sekarang dia sudah berpacaran. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sai karena dia sendiri ingin berduaan dengan Sai.

"Tsk, baiklah." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, berpura-pura marah pada Ino tapi langsung terkekeh sedetik kemudian.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku langsung pulang. Toh Hinata juga pasti tidak bisa kuajak karena dia harus mengikuti kursus pianonya."

"Aku harus menemui Sai di ruang OSIS, tidak apa-apa kau keluar sendiri?" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya akan ada orang yang menculikku? Sudahlah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sai." Goda Sakura yang membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan ringan dikepalanya.

Sakura keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, bersiap berbelok saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menutup matanya, membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap seketika. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Yakushi Kabuto, aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu." Ucap Sakura sedatar mungkin. Sakura mendengar suara tawa, tapi jelas itu bukan milik Kabuto. Sakura menurunkan tangan yang menutup matanya dan berbalik untuk melihat Sasori berdiri di sana dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Siapa lagi itu Yakushi Kabuto? Kupikir pacarmu Sasuke?" Ejek Sasori. Sakura tidak mempedulikannya ejekan Sasori karena terlalu senang ia bisa melihat sahabatnya lagi. 

"Nii-chan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan menemui adikku yang manis ini, huh? Tapi jangan katakan itu pada Ino, dia akan cemburu." Ucap Sasori dengan nada bercanda. Sakura ikut terkekeh pelan. 

"Tenang saja. Sekarang dia tidak ingin menjadi adik manismu lagi karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pacarnya." 

"Huh? Sejak kapan adik-adikku mulai pacaran?" Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, apa kau sibuk hari ini? Kau tidak keberatan kan menemani nii-chan seharian?" 

"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan kurasa sehari saja tidak cukup untuk melepaskan rinduku padamu nii-chan." Sakura mengikuti Sasori ke mobilnya dan duduk di kursi penumpang setelah Sasori membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

.

.  
Sasuke duduk seorang diri di ruang bawah tanah yang ia datangi beberapa hari lalu saat dia memukuli Kabuto. Ia menatap tiap sudut ruangan itu, mengingat bagaimana ia selalu merasa senang setiap kali Kabuto dan adiknya berlarian ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia mengingat senyuman hangat milik satu-satunya gadis yang pernah bersama dengan dia dan Kabuto di ruang bawah tanah ini dan ia sangat menyukainya karena hal itu bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Semuanya terasa aneh. Tidak terasa nyata karena semua kenangan itu menjadi buram diingatannya. Tapi juga tidak tidak seperti mimpi karena ia masih bisa mengingat sentuhan gadis itu di tangannya. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan baginya.

Suara derap langkah yang melambat menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kabuto berdiri diambang pintu, menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa persahabatan mereka bisa kembali seperti semula?

Sasuke menghentikan kontak mata mereka dan berdeham pelan, ia merasa sangat canggung. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar, tapi Kabuto mencengkram lengannya dengan erat.

"Kupikir semuanya sudah berakhir, tidakkah seperti itu?" Tanya Kabuto. Terbersit rasa kecewa dalam suaranya. Ternyata ia masih belum mendapatkan kembali sahabat berharga yang pernah ia miliki.

"Menyingkirlah, Kabuto." Tukas Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan sahabatku hanya karena seorang gadis, aku tidak bisa." Gumam Kabuto.

"Kubilang menyingkirlah." Tukas Sasuke sekali lagi, mencoba menahan semua emosinya yang kembali mulai meluap. 

"I CAN'T!" Teriak Kabuto yang akhirnya benar-benar membuat kesabaran Sasuke habis.

Sasuke menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Kabuto dan langsung meninju pipi kanan Kabuto membuat pemuda itu goyah. Tapi tidak seperti ketika Kabuto membiarkan Sasuke memukulinya begitu saja saat mengambil hp Sakura, kali ini Kabuto balas memukul Sasuke hingga Sasuke tersungkur. Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa Kabuto akan membalas pukulannya. Ia segera berdiri, meraih kerah kemeja Kabuto dan mendorong paksa Kabuto hingga merapat ke dinding dan menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Menjauhlah dari hidupku, Yakushi Kabuto. Dan bawa pergi adikmu yang tidak pernah kembali itu!" Desis Sasuke. Ia kembali melayangkan beberapa tinjuan ke wajah Kabuto. Kabuto menendang perut Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terbaring dilantai setelah pertahanan diri Sasuke agak goyah. Ia duduk diatas perut Sasuke, membalas tinjuan yang tadi ia dapatkan. 

"Kau boleh membuang adikku sejauh kau mau—karena dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi jangan pernah memintaku untuk menjauh dari hidupmu!" 

"Kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan jadi kau tidak berhak untuk bicara apapun!" Balas Sasuke dan mengubah posisi mereka, membuat Kabuto tergeletak dilantai dan memukulinya, tidak terlalu kuat karena tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk berteriak dan melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Kabuto. 

"Aku tau! Aku sangat tau apa yang kau rasakan karena kehilangan adikku—orang yang kau sayangi! Tapi aku kehilangan dua orang sekaligus di saat yang bersamaan—kau dan adikku—dan kau tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir betapa menderitanya hidupku tanpa kalian berdua di sisiku!"

Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya dan tertawa sinis. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kabuto dan mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Sasuke menatap langit-langit selama beberapa menit sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kabuto.

"Aku juga… kehilangan dua orang penting dalam hidupku." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Kabuto tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak perlu menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke untuk tau bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah yang sebenarnya. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi dengan deru nafas mereka yang masih memburu satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersamaan begitu saja. Membayangkan betapa konyolnya mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sebuah café terbuka dihadapan Sasori dan terus menatap Sasori tanpa berkedip. Sasori balik menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Aku sedang mengamati wajahmu. Kau sudah banyak berubah. Kau lebih kurus sekarang." Ucap Sakura seolah mengerti kebingungan Sasori. Sasori tersenyum tipis dan mengusap tengkuknya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Yah, memang. Akhir-akhir ini berat badanku turun terus." Sasori menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengusap tengkuknya dan kembali meletakkannya diatas meja.

Sakura menangkap sesuatu dibalik lengan jaket yang dikenakan Sasori dan menyingkapnya tanpa bisa dicegah Sasori. Sakura terkesiap pelan. Ia melihat bekas luka yang cukup dalam di pergelangan tangan Sasori. Sasori menarik tangannya dan menyentuh bekas lukanya dengan gugup.

"Jangan katakan kalau luka itu… seperti apa yang kupikirkan?" Tanya Sakura was-was. Sasori menatap lurus ke depan, melihat kedua mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Ia membuka mulutnya berniat mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia suarakan. Tidak ada penyangkalan ataupun penjelasan yang bisa ia berikan.

"Nii-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Benarkah kau mencoba untuk…" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya saat sesuatu terasa menyumbat kerongkongannya, membuat ia tidak nyaman. Pandangan Sakura kembali ke pergelangan tangan Sasori di mana bekas luka itu tertinggal.

"Bunuh diri?" Lanjut Sakura lirih.

Sasori mendesah pelan. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia bisa saja berbohong. Tapi diantara beratus-ratus orang yang ia kenal, ia tidak ingin membohongi Sakura seorang. 

"Benar, aku memang pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Aku Sasori akhirnya. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sasori sendiri.

"Gomen, aku tau hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang lemah. Tapi aku memang sangat lemah saat itu. Semuanya tiba-tiba saja berubah dalam hidupku." Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya, menelan air liurnya dengan pelan.

"Orangtuaku berpisah tanpa memberitaukan apapun padaku, keluarga yang menjadi kebanggaanku tidak ada lagi. Dan tidak seorang pun yang bisa kuandalkan saat itu, aku benar-benar takut, Sakura. Semuanya warna dalam hidupku tiba-tiba menghilang dan berganti kelabu." Kedua mata Sasori mulai berair ketika dia mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya setahun lalu, masa-masa di mana dia benar-benar sangat terpuruk.

"Tapi kau punya aku, nii-chan. Kau bisa berbagi denganku, bukannya justru tidak memberi kabar sama sekali sejak setahun terakhir. Dan bagaimana dengan Yamato-nii? Genma-nii? Mereka adalah teman-temanmu yang selalu siap untuk berdiri dipihakmu. Dan aku yakin izumo-nii pasti akan memakimu habis-habisan karena bertindak konyol pada nyawamu sendiri." Desis Sakura. Sasori terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Memang, dia menceramahiku panjang lebar kemarin." Sasori tersenyum tulus. Dia memang menyesalinya, kenapa waktu itu dia begitu gegabah dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan mudah? Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena masih memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki hidupnya saat ini. 

"Dan bagaimana dengan pacarmu, Sasori-nii? Bukankah seharusnya dia bisa menjadi kekuatanmu untuk bertahan?" Tanya Sakura ingin tau. Ia ingat Sasori sering menceritakan tentang pacarnya saat mereka masih saling berkomunikasi. Wajah Sasori yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Dia tak lagi memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Sakura.

"Sudah berakhir, semuanya sudah berakhir." Ucap Sasori lirih.

"Karena sekarang aku sedang mencintai seorang wanita yang hatinya tertambat pada pria lain." 

"Nii-chan, maaf. Apakah pertanyaanku kembali membuatmu sedih?" Sakura menautkan alisnya, menyesal atas apa yang ia tanyakan. 

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak menyesali perpisahan kami lagi. Toh sekarang aku di kelilingi oleh teman-teman dan orang yang kusayangi, aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi wajahnya di cermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada memar diwajahnya akibat pukulan Kabuto karena dia tidak ingin Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno bertanya tentang lukanya. Kecuali keningnya yang sedikit tergores dan bisa ia tutupi dengan rambut, bagian wajah lainnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sasuke turun ke dapur dan langsung disambut oleh aroma masakan yang menggugah selera. Setelah pertengkaran konyolnya dengan Kabuto yang menguras seluruh tenaganya, sekarang dia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Perlu bantuan okaasan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sopan pada Nyonya Haruno yang sedang menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk. 

"Tidak perlu, makan malamnya baru saja selesai kusiapkan." Jawab Nyonya Haruno dengan sebuah senyuman hangat khas seorang ibu. Sasuke memperhatikan pakaian Nyonya Haruno yang terlihat sangat rapi dan sudah bisa menduga kalau Nyonya Haruno akan pergi—lagi—malam ini.

Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno pulang dari liburan mereka di Iwa. Diam-diam Sasuke merasa iri melihat pasangan suami-istri yang terus terlihat mesra itu karena dia sendiri tidak bisa melihat kemesraan itu dari orangtuanya—Ibunya telah meninggal sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

"Okaasan akan pergi, jadi tolong jaga rumah dan Sakura ya." Ucap Nyonya Haruno seperti biasa sambil melepaskan celemeknya yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar untuk makan.

"Dan katakan pada Sakura untuk memanaskan sup nya sebelum ia makan." Ucap Nyonya Haruno lagi yang kali ini membuat kening Sasuke berkerut. 

"Sakura belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tadi siang dia menelpon dan mengatakan dia akan pulang agak larut karena Sasori baru pulang dari Suna dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Jawab Nyonya Haruno yang tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sasuke.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Nyonya Haruno pergi untuk menemui suaminya dikantornya.

Sasuke menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya bahkan tanpa menambahkan lauk apapun. Setelah beberapa suapan, Sasuke menghentakkan sumpitnya ke atas meja dengan geram. Perutnya yang tadi berteriak-teriak kelaparan sekarang menguap begitu saja, ia merasa sangat kenyang dan tidak bisa menelan makanan apapun untuk dicerna di dalam perutnya.

"Haruno Sakura, kau menantangku, huh?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan geram dan beranjak naik ke lantai dua, tak lagi mempedulikan makan malamnya. Alih-alih masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, Sasuke justru masuk ke kamar Sakura dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur Sakura sambil menunggu gadis itu pulang.

Ia mendengar deru mesin mobil terhenti di depan rumah dan segera beranjak ke jendela untuk melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil.

Sasori turun dari mobilnya dan dengan cepat memutari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi Sakura. Sakura terkekeh pelan. 

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, nii-chan." Tukas Sakura lembut. 

"Kenapa? Aku suka membukakan pintu untukmu." Balas Sasori santai.

"Kau tinggal di mana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura lebih serius karena dia tau Sasori kembali ke Konoha karena tidak ingin hidup dengan salah satu orangtuanya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Yamato dengan senang hati menampungku di rumahnya." Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hmm. Gomen, aku tidak bisa menemanimu di saat-saat terburuk dalam hidupmu." Sakura maju selangkah dan memeluk Sasori. Meski ia tidak bisa selalu berada di sisi Sasori untuk memberinya semangat, tapi ia ingin Sasori tetap ingat bahwa dia akan selalu menemaninya. Sasori balas memeluk Sakura, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang darinya. Ia pun melepaskan Sakura setelah mereka cukup lama berdiam diri dalam posisi itu. 

"Tenanglah, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku akan menemuimu lagi secepatnya. Masuklah, cuacanya mulai dingin." Sasori mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan segara masuk ke mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan erat. Meski ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Sasori, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang Sakura dan Sasori lakukan dan itu kembali membuatnya panas, sama seperti ketika dia melihat mereka berdua di cafetaria rumah sakit.

Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Kedua jarinya saling bertautan sementara ia mendaratkan tangannya diatas kakinya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Tidak pernah ia merasa sekesal ini sebelumnya hingga rasanya ia bisa meledak detik itu juga.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya, terlonjak pelan karena sama sekali tidak menduga Sasuke ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Sakura bingung, masih berdiri diambang pintu. Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sakura dengan sinis yang berhasil membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih berusaha menjaga agar nada suaranya tidak meninggi. Kerutan diwajah Sakura berkurang sedikit demi sedikit setelah dia mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah Sasori.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan merasa lelah karena harus menjelaskan hal ini berulang kali pada Sasuke, meski ia sendiri masih tidak yakin kenapa dia harus menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Dia itu teman baikku. Dan kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi jangan halang-halangi aku untuk dekat dengannya." Kata Sakura mencoba untuk tidak berteriak di wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak memeluknya lagi. Kau melanggar perintahku, Sakura. Dan kau harus dihukum." Ucap Sasuke sengit.

"Tidak! Berhenti mempermainkanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau tidak cukup bersenang-senang selama ini, huh?" Tanya Sakura tajam yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Tidak pernah Sakura bersikap sekeras ini sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum Sasori muncul kembali.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya dengan erat, menahan keinginan dirinya sendiri untuk menarik Sakura saat ini juga. Sasuke membiarkan kesunyian melanda mereka selama beberapa detik hanya agar dia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Sakura bergeming ditempatnya berdiri, terus memperhatikan Sasuke, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya. 

"Fine. Kau bisa lihat namamu terpajang di papan pengumuman besok." Sasuke mengangkat pundaknya dan berjalan melewati Sakura.

'Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan tentang hal itu?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tajam dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak bersikap manis padaku. Dan kau menolak hukumanmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membatalkan kesepakatan kita." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sasuke mengakui bahwa mereka pacaran dan sekarang Sasuke akan mengatakan pada seluruh sekolah bahwa mereka tinggal serumah? Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh teman-temannya? Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, kau menang Uchiha Sasuke. Katakan apa yang kau mau." Ucap Sakura pasrah setelah ia memikirkan dengan baik segala resiko yang akan ia terima.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senang karena senjata terakhirnya masih ampuh untuk membuat Sakura menuruti kata-katanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga ia bisa menatap Sakura. Ia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dengan lembut, agak membuat Sakura terkesiap padahal ini sudah ke-sejuta kalinya Sasuke menyentuh dia seperti itu.

"Kiss me." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara agak serak. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, benarkah Sasuke baru saja menyuruh dia untuk menciumnya? Ia menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik.

Permintaan Sasuke memang tidak pernah ada yang normal bagi Sakura. Sakura terlihat ragu, apakah dia harus menurutinya? Tapi toh ini bukan kali pertamanya. Meski dengan mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu agak membuat Sakura kesal, tapi kenyataanya mereka memang sudah sering melakukannya. Jadi apa yang membuat hal ini berbeda sekarang? Ia hanya akan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sasuke selama beberapa detik, setelah itu semuanya akan selesai, Sasuke tidak akan lagi mengganggunya.

Sakura berjinjit diujung jari-jari kakinya agar ia bisa menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke sementara pemuda itu sendiri ikut menundukkan wajahnya, memudahkan Sakura untuk meraihnya.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Sakura menempelkan bibir mereka selama beberapa detik, tapi saat ia ingin melepaskan diri, Sasuke justru menahannya. Ia menarik Sakura semakin mendekat, melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Sakura membuka matanya saat lidah hangat Sasuke menjilati bibirnya. Sasuke menggigiti bibir bawah Sakura dengan pelan, tidak ingin melukai gadis itu, tapi juga ingin agar gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya, terlalu lemas dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Ia membuka mulutnya, memberikan celah kecil bagi Sasuke, tapi dengan lincahnya Sasuke bisa menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Ia meremas pakaian Sasuke dengan erat agar ia tidak kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri.

Sasuke melangkah maju dengan sangat perlahan, memaksa Sakura untuk melangkah mundur, membuat gadis itu menabrak pinggiran tempat tidur dan terjatuh diatasnya masih bersama dengan Sasuke yang enggan untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Lidahnya menyenggol lidah Sakura sebelum ia menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, sama seperti Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, ia menyibakkan rambut Sakura ke sisi lain sebelum ia membenamkan kepalanya di balik leher Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan cairan hangat dari dalam mulut Sasuke menyentuh permukaan lehernya. Meski sekarang ia sudah agak terbiasa dengan kegemaran Sasuke yang senang sekali menciumi lehernya, tetap saja Sakura masih merasa berdebar-debar karenanya.

"Sa-Sasuke, hen.. aahhhh…tikan!" Sakura mendesah tanpa ia sadari saat pemuda itu menggigiti kulit lehernya. Ia pun mencengkram lengan Sasuke dengan keras untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri mengluarkan suara-suara aneh lainnya saat Sasuke menjilati tempat yang ia gigit tadi. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bekas kemerahan di leher Sakura yang merupakan hasil karyanya dengan seringaian puas.

"Kau adalah milikku, jadi jangan mendekati pria lain dan membuatku cemburu." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke membuat dia ragu. Sasuke tertawa pelan mengetahui bahwa Sakura sekarang sedang meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak salah dengar. Don't make me jealous again, babe.." Sasuke menyapukan ibu jarinya diatas bibir Sakura yang agak bergetar pelan setelah mendapatkan sentuhan jarinya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis itu. Ia ingin melumat bibir Sakura lagi, menjelajahi setiap ruang dalam mulutnya hingga ia rasa ia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melakukannya setiap saat. Tapi suara teriakan Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno dari ruang tamu yang memanggil mereka berdua untuk turun membuatnya mengumpat pelan.

Padahal orangtua Sakura biasanya selalu pulang lebih larut. Tapi kenapa mereka justru pulang secepat ini disaat ia baru saja mau memulai kesenangannya?

Sasuke dan Sakura menuruni anak tangga satu per satu hampir berdampingan.

Sasuke melihat sesosok pria yang ia kenal setelah ia berada di anak tangga terbawah.

"Ayah?" Tanya Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang tertawa bersama Tuan Haruno sementara Nyonya Haruno sendiri tidak kelihatan.

"Oh, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ayahnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Sasuke untuk merangkul pundaknya dan menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Ayah, kau sudah kembali ke Konoha dan sama sekali tidak mengabariku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ayah baru saja pulang hari ini dan langsung ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Meninggalkanmu seorang diri di rumah yang sama sekali asing bagimu selama hampir sebulan pasti benar-benar menyulitkanmu." Ucap ayahnya dengan nada suaranya yang kebapakan.

"Tidak juga, aku cukup senang." Sasuke bergumam sangat pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Pandangan Tuan Uchiha teralih pada Sakura yang berdiri hampir di samping anaknya. Ia memperlihatkan senyum lebar dan hangat miliknya yang membuat dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan anaknya.

"Dan kau pasti Haruno Sakura, kan? Terima kasih menjaga anakku dengan baik. Dia pasti selalu menyulitkanmu, kan?" 

"Ya." Itulah yang ingin dijawab Sakura. Tapi sebagai seorang gadis yang sopan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Tuan Uchiha meminta Sasuke untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan bolak-balik di dalam ruangannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Akhirnya ia pun bisa bebas dari kejahilan Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu lagi takut teman sekolahnya akan tau kalau mereka tinggal bersama. Harusnya dia merasa senang. Tapi tidak, karena sesungguhnya ia mulai merasa kehilangan. Sama seperti kamar ini yang akan dikosongkan beberapa menit lagi, rumahnya juga akan terasa kosong hampir setiap malam karena sekarang hanya tinggal ia seorang diri.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin membayangkan hal-hal aneh seperti Sasuke akan tinggal di rumahnya selamanya. Ia mendongak dengan cepat saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat merengkuh pipinya.

"Kau sedih karena aku tidak lagi tinggal di sini?" Sasuke menyeringai, nada suaranya jelas terdengar sangat menyebalkan, tapi Sakura tidak bisa merasa kesal lagi. Rasa sedih dan kecewa lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Seringaian diwajah Sasuke menghilang begitu ia melihat sorot kesedihan dimata Sakura. Ekspresi Sasuke melembut.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah kan? Kita berpacaran, kau ingat?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan canggung. Apakah ekspresi wajahnya bisa terbaca dengan sangat jelas?

"Aku tidak sedih karena kau tidak tinggal disini lagi. Aku justru senang karena tidak harus bertemu denganmu" Ucap Sakura tanpa ia pikirkan lebih dulu. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dan dia agak menyesalinya. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke marah dan benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?

Sasuke tertawa pelan, mengacak rambut Sakura dan mengambil barang-barangnya keluar.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Bisiknya pelan. Sakura tidak menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke ataupun membalas kata-kata Sasuke karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya yang kecil ke pipi meronanya yang terasa memanas. Ia terus tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia turun untuk mengantar Sasuke dan Tuan Uchiha bersama orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Sakura menggerutu sepanjang langkahnya. Bukankah Sasuke mengatakan 'sampai jumpa besok' sebelum dia pulang? Tapi kenyataannya Sakura belum melihat Sasuke sama sekali hari ini bahkan sampai jam pulang sekolah.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia ke toilet dalam satu hari ini hanya karena ingin melewati ruangan OSIS dan melihat Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada di ruang OSIS. Saat jam makan siang pun, Sasuke tidak ada di kantin, tidak juga di atap gedung di mana biasanya dia sering menghabiskan jam makan siangnya.

Ada di mana pemuda satu itu?

Sakura menunduk, memandang kerikil yang ada di depannya dan menendangnya dengan geram.

"Dasar pembohong. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suaranya yang menyebalkan itu." Omel Sakura tidak ada henti-hentinya.

"Suara siapa yang menyebalkan?" Sebuah suara berbisik ditelinga Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas hangat ke leher Sakura dengan tiba-tiba yang mau tidak mau membuat Sakura melompat kaget. Orang itu terkekeh, berjalan memutar ke depan Sakura yang sekarang tengah mengelus dadanya karena terkejut.

"Kau seperti hantu." Omel Sakura yang masih merasa kesal dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Kening Sasuke berkerut samar-samar sebelum kerutan itu menghilangan saat digantikan senyuman.

"Gomen, tadi siang aku terjebak di ruang guru bersama Kurenai-sensei karena dia memintaku untuk membantu mengoreksi hasil ulangan." Jelas Sasuke setelah ia sadar apa yang menyebabkan Sakura jadi sewot-sewotan seperti ini. Sakura memberengutkan wajahnya, berpura-pura kalau bukan itu yang membuat dia kesal setengah mati.

"Jadi, mau kuantar kau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura melirik ke sana kemari untuk melihat kendaraan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak melihat ada kendaraan apapun yang ada di dekat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bawa kendaraan, tapi aku bisa menemanimu jalan kaki. Kau keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Kupikir kau bawa kendaraan." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa orangtuamu keluar lagi malam ini? Boleh aku datang dan makan malam di rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau makan ramen?" 

"Tidak, aku yang akan masak makan malam dan kita bisa belanja bahan-bahannya sekarang. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan curiga. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang selalu bertindak seenaknya ini memasak? Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan hingga ke halte bus disaat yang bersamaan saat bus tiba. Untungnya bus tidak begitu ramai hingga Sakura dan Sasuke bisa dapat tempat duduk dua dari belakang.

"Kau kecewa karena aku tidak bawa kendaraan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, kalau saja Sakura tidak nyaman naik bus. 

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Aku sudah sering naik bus kok." Jawab Sakura cuek. Sakura memutar posisi duduknya dan agak menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke selama beberapa detik, ada yang ingin ia tanyakan tapi ia tampak agak ragu. Pantaskah jika ia bertanya? Maukah Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya? 

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sasuke ikut memutar posisi duduknya.

"Hmm, bukankah orang-orang seperti kalian biasanya lebih suka naik kendaraan kalian yang mewah?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Kalau aku bawa kendaraan, aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak ngebut-ngebutan. Jadi, lebih aman jalan kaki atau naik bus. Aku kan tidak bisa memaksa supirnya untuk ngebut." Sasuke terkekeh pelan diikuti Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sayuran yang ini?" Sakura mengangkat seikat sayur ditangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke yang mendorong troli disampingnya. Sasuke mengernyit dan mengambil sayuran itu dari tangan Sakura lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Sayuran itu tidak segar." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Sakura kembali mengangkat seikat sayuran lainnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pfftt, bagaimana kau bisa jadi istri yang baik kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara sayur yang segar dan tidak." Ejek Sasuke. Sakura memberengut setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang memanggil namanya dan berlari agak kesusahan karena masih harus terus mendorong troli.

"Hei, jangan ngambek. Aku tidak keberatan walau kau tidak bisa membedakan antara sayur yang segar dengan yang tidak asalkan kau bisa memuaskanku." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya setelah ia berhasil mengejar Sakura. Sakura memberikan tatapan mautnya yang sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apapun pada Sasuke.

"Mesum" Gumam Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia berbelok di bagian rak daging untuk membeli ayam karena Sasuke bilang dia akan memasak Chicken Katsu sebagai makan malam mereka.

"Sakura? Astaga! Benarkah itu kau!?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat antusias. Sakura dan Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara yang heboh itu. Alis Sasuke saling bertautan melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal menyapa Sakura.

"Izumo-nii!" Panggil Sakura setelah ia mengenali pemuda itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, mengamati gadis itu kalau saja dia berlari ke sana dan memeluk pemuda itu seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sasori. Tapi Sakura tidak melakukannya karena Sakura masih terus berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Izumo berjalan mendekati Sakura, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disamping Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan pelukan untuk nii-san mu yang tampan ini?" Izumo merentangkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. Sakura bergerak-gerak tidak tenang di tempatnya berdiri. ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap Izumo dengan tajam.

Izumo mengernyit, menanti kenapa Sakura tak juga memeluknya padahal mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu sejak kepindahan Sasori ke Suna.

Mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu, Izumo melangkah maju, bersiap untuk membenamkan tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke melepaskan troli yang ia pegang dan berdiri di depan Sakura, menghalangi Izumo untuk menyentuh Sakura. Belum sempat Izumo mendekap Sakura, seseorang menarik kemejanya dari belakang dan membuat ia melangkah mundur.

"Hey!" Bentak Izumo pada orang yang menariknya. Sasori muncul dari balik punggung Izumo dan tertawa kecil melihat pemuda yang sekarang sedang merapikan kemejanya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, nanti pacarnya marah." Ucap Sasori dengan nada setengah mengejek yang membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Huh?" Tanya Izumo bingung. Izumo menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya sebuah pemikiran masuk ke dalam benaknya.

"Oh, jadi pria ini pacarnya? Kupikir hanya orang lewat saja tadi." Sahut Izumo cuek. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Izumo. Orang lewat macam apa yang terus berdiri di sana dan tidak bergerak?

"Maaf mengganggu waktu berdua kalian. Akan kubawa satu ini ke tempat yang aman sebelum dia mengganggu kalian." Sasori menarik tangan Izumo yang masih mengomelinya. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya sebelum dia melewati Sakura.

Ia menatap Sasuke dari balik pundak Sakura selama sesaat yang dibalas oleh Sasuke. Ia pun kembali menatap Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Dan jangan khawatir, nii-chan akan baik-baik saja." Sasori meyakinkan Sakura karena ia masih bisa melihat sorot kekhawatiran dari wajah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah ia tak lagi bisa melihat sosok kedua pemuda itu.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Sakura. Sakura bergumam pelan dan mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Mau cemilan?" Sasuke mengangkat sekotak biskuit entah dari mana yang tidak diketahui Sakura dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sakura. Sakura mengerjap beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk.

Sasuke meletakkan biskuit tersebut di dalam troli dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Sasuke memasukkan beberapa kotak biskuit serupa ke dalam troli dan cemilan-cemilan lainnya. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Troli mereka yang tadinya kosong sekarang hampir penuh dengan semua cemilan yang diambil oleh Sasuke.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau ambil banyak sekali? Kita tidak akan bisa memakan semuanya." Omel Sakura geram. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan dari dalam troli, meletakkannya kembali ke rak sementara Sasuke terus berjalan dan meraih cemilan lainnya lalu memasukkannya ke troli.

Gadis itupun menggerutu keras pada Sasuke yang masih tidak peduli. Seberapa banyak pun Sakura mengeluarkan cemilannya, Sasuke akan memasukkan cemilan lainnya, membuat Sakura sibuk setengah mati.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dia lebih suka melihat Sakura mengomel seperti ini daripada memikirkan pemuda lain tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, berhenti mengambil cemilan-cemilan itu terus dan bantu aku untuk mengembalikannya!" Teriak Sakura akhirnya setelah ia tidak tahan melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk setelah merasa puas dan yakin Sakura memang tak lagi memikirkan Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang Sakura, meletakkan cemilan yang sengaja ia ambil di rak teratas agar Sakura tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Selesai!" Ucap Sakura senang. Sakura memutar tubuhnya tapi langsung membeku ditempatnya berdiri saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke tepat diatasnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut, berbeda dengan tatapan jahilnya selama ini dan hal itu agak membuat Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, merengkuhnya dalam hitungan detik dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan pelan. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan cepat, merasakan bibir Sasuke menyapu bibirnya. Gadis itu tidak meronta sama sekali meski ia tau ia bisa saja melepaskan diri dari Sasuke saat ini karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendekapnya. Tapi ke mana perginya akal sehat miliknya saat ini?

Sasuke baru saja akan memperdalam ciumannya saat mereka mendengar suara roda troli yang berderu semakin kencang, menandakan sang pemilik troli sedang berada di dekat mereka. Sontak Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan langsung berbalik, berpura-pura melihat cemilan yang ada di rak untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, memperhatikan kegugupan gadisnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yang benar saja! Kenapa akhir pekan seperti ini aku harus bersama denganmu juga?" Omel sebuah suara diikuti deru troli yang tadi didengar oleh Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku juga senang? Asal kau tau saja, aku punya kencan penting malam ini. Tapi karena orangtuamu mengusulkan makan malam ini, aku terpaksa harus membatalkannya." Gerutu suara lainnya, seorang pria.

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak membatalkan pertunangan konyol ini?" 

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, pasti kulakukan. Tapi aku tau dengan pasti, pertunangan ini tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi, Hyuuga Hinata, suka atau tidak suka aku akan terus menempel padamu." Naruto menyeringai senang melihat wajah Hinata yang memberengut.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sakura agak keras saat ia mendengar nama sahabatnya. Sedetik kemudian, dua sosok orang yang tadi suaranya di dengar oleh Sakura berbelok ke tempat Sakura berdiri.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata jalan bersama meskipun seperti yang didengar dari ucapan-ucapan mereka sebelumnya, mereka sedang ribut.

"Ya Tuhan!" Hinata melompat pelan saat melihat Sakura memicingkan matanya dan mendekati dirinya. Naruto memukul keningnya sendiri lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan membenamkannya diatas pegangan troli.

"Bersedia memberitahukanku apa maksud dari pembicaraan kalian tadi?" Tanya Sakura sengit.

Naruto bersiul pelan, melihat ke sisi lain dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Naruto menarik mundur trolinya, bermaksud melarikan diri. Tapi entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tak sengaja menabrak tubuh atletis Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingin tau." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang dan mengerang bersamaan.

 **To Be Continue …**

 **A/N: Gomen kalo author telat update nya, dikarenakan jaringan internet ngadat 3 hari berturut2 Hinggg T.T. Thank's juga yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Tambahan: "KALAU KALIAN MEMANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF SAYA MENDING GAK USAH DIBACA, THANKS."**

 **Thanks to:**

Guest, **nkaalya** **, achi,** **echaNM** **, mantika mochi,** **elzakiyyah** **, luxianapmega,** **Kirara967** **, UzumakiIsana,** **Ciisiichuabbykireiina454** **, t-chan,** **Rastafaras uchiha** **,** **Annis874** **,** **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **,** **nurvi-chan** **,** **AkagamiShimura27** **,** **hanazono yuri** **, Jamurlumutan462, zarachan, ongkitang,** **Uchiha Pioo** **,** **Sipembaca** **,** **, frensi, Moe-chan, , otaku**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sakura sudah mengetahui tentang pertunangannya dengan Naruto. Pasti sebentar lagi Ino akan tau dan ia berani jamin berita itu akan segera tersebar luas. Ia belum siap, tidak akan pernah siap untuk menyandang status sebagai tunangan Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata mendongak saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja lewat di sampingnya. Ia mendengus kesal. Uzumaki Naruto berjalan melewatinya begitu saja bersama dengan seorang gadis yang ia yakin adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu. Apa dia tidak tau kalau dia sudah membawa bencana untukku?" Rutuknya meski Naruto tak sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Hai, Hinata!" Sapa Ino yang langsung merangkul pundak Hinata. Hinata melirik ke arah sahabatnya dan melihat Sai berjalan disampingnya sambil menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang kau dan Naruto." Kekeh Ino.

Benar, kan? Ino pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar berita itu. Ia menghentakkan langkahnya dan berjalan dengan cepat. Ino menarik Sai untuk menyusul gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau? Bukankah harusnya kau senang karena kau tidak punya pacar, melainkan langsung punya tunangan." Ejek Ino. Hinata mendelik kesal dan memberengut, membuat sahabatnya justru tertawa lebar.

"Sudahlah, jangan menertawakan temanmu terus." Ujar Sai datar.

"Uh, seperti kau tidak menertawakan Naruto saja." Balas Ino sengit.

Hinata membiarkan Ino dan Sai yang asyik berbincang berdua dan berjalan ke lokernya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Hinata menoleh ke samping, melihat Naruto sedang berciuman dengan gadis yang tadi berjalan dengannya. Ia memutar bola matanya, merasa jijik dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya gadis itu saat melihat Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan datar, lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal dia." Jawabnya santai lalu merangkul gadis itu dan pergi entah ke mana. Hinata menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" Tanya Ino yang akhirnya menyusul Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa berubah." Gerutu Sai, ikut prihatin. Tapi tidak, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu. Dia hanya kesal, kenapa diantara berjuta-juta laki-laki di dunia ini, dia justru harus bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang berada di deretan terbawa dalam daftar orang yang ingin ia kenal?

.

.

.

Hinata sibuk berkutat dengan tugas bahasanya sejak ia pulang sekolah dan baru menyelesaikannya sekarang. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke udara dan menguap lebar. Ia selalu lupa waktu kalau sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Waaah, rajin sekali kau." Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar membuatnya langsung menoleh ke belakang hingga nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya yang membuat Naruto tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanyanya sambil memelototi pemuda itu yang sekarang dengan santainya berbaring diatas tempat tidur Hinata. Naruto mengeluarkan hp nya dan mengotak-atik entah apa tanpa menatap Hinata.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhku bermain di kamarmu. Jadi apa yang harus kita mainkan?" Tanya Naruto cuek.

"Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku? Bukankah kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

Pemuda itu menurunkan hp dari pandangannya dan menatap gadis itu sesaat lalu menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu karena kejadian di sekolah tadi? Aku hanya tidak mau mangsaku lari ketakutan kalau tau aku sudah bertunangan. Memangnya kau mau menggantikan dia menjadi mangsaku, huh?" Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu padamu. Dan pergi dari rumah—kamar—ku sekarang juga." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan bermaksud melemparnya keluar—kalau saja ia memang bisa.

Pemuda itu sama sekali bergeming di posisinya, diam-diam merasa geli dengan kekuatan Hinata yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tenaganya sendiri. Sekali saja ia menarik gadis itu, ia yakin gadis itu akan terjatuh, dan ia memang melakukannya—menarik Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap pelan saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan didapatkannya, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ia membuka matanya satu per satu dan melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari rumahmu sebelum jam—" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya untuk melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 7.

"—10 malam."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya untuk apa kau ke sini? Astaga! Kau mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku? Coba saja kalau kau berani, aku akan menendangmu!" Teriak Hinata.

Naruto menutup telinganya sendiri lalu memutar tubuh Hinata dengan cepat, mengubah posisi gadis itu menjadi dibawahnya.

"Hal yang tidak-tidak seperti apa, huh?" Goda Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik pada anak kecil sepertimu. Aku hanya perlu berada di sini sampai jam 10 supaya orangtua ku tidak menutup kartu kreditku. Mereka bahkan mengancam akan memutuskan semua fasilitasku kalau aku tidak mengunjungimu setiap hari."

"Apa? Jadi kau akan berada di rumahku setiap hari? Aku tidak mau! Tidak akan pernah!" Teriak Hinata lebih keras lagi.

"Hei, ssst." Gumam Naruto. Naruto mendekap mulut Hinata saat gadis itu akan berteriak lagi.

"Kau membuat gendang telingaku sakit." Gerutu Naruto yang tidak menyadari gadis itu tengah menatapnya.

Naruto akhirnya balas menatap Hinata. Ia melihat sepasang bola mata keperakan itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti. Jelas sekali kalau gadis ini berbeda dengan semua gadis yang pernah ia permainkan.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gadis itu, lalu mengelus bibir Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan matanya yang perlahan-lahan tertutup.

Anehnya, Hinata sendiri tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu takut jika Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau berteriak-ter—Ooops!" Nyonya Hyuuga muncul diambang pintu dan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dan tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat apa sedang dilakukan kedua anak itu.

Mata Hinata membelalak lebar. Ia mendorong Naruto dengan cepat dan kuat hingga Naruto terduduk dilantai dengan suara berdebam yang keras.

"Ouccch!" Erang pemuda itu sambil memegang bokongnya yang kesakitan.

"I-ibu! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat." Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan cepat.

"Auw, seharusnya kalian bisa mengunci pintu lain kali." Ibunya kembali tersenyum penuh arti dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada anaknya yang mendesah kesal. Ibunya menutup pintu dan keluar dari kamar Hinata tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan anaknya lagi.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan melemparkan bantal ke muka pemuda itu yang bisa menghindarinya dengan sempurna.

"Ini gara-gara kau!"

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!" Teriak Hinata dan Ino berbarengan begitu Sakura baru saja melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Ia mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum sadar bahwa ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

Ino dan Hinata langsung menghujaninya dengan pelukan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari gadis itu.

"Jadi, hadiah spesial apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura dan nyaris tidak terlihat oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Benar, apa yang kau berikan pada Sakura?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Sasuke hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, merasa serba salah untuk menjawab.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak memberikan apa-apa karena aku baru tau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya satu menit yang lalu saat kalian memberikan ucapan padanya." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Astaga, jadi tidak ada hadiah spesial?" Tuntut Ino yang masih belum yakin. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak perlu hadiah, memangnya aku masih anak kecil?" Sergah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah Sakura?" Usul Sai. Ino langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Benar! Kita bisa membuat hidangannya!" Ujar Ino dengan senang dan menepukkan tangannya dengan Sai.

"Tidak, aku yang akan menyiapkan makanannya, khusus untuk Sakura." Tukas Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan lembut membuat wajah gadis itu agak memerah.

"Ide yang bagus. Pulang sekolah nanti kita bisa membeli bahan-bahannya bersama. Siapa saja yang akan ikut?" Tanya Hinata bersemangat.

.

.

.

Hinata mendesah pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya dengan kembali mendesah.

"Kenapa aku harus bersama denganmu, lagi?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku senang bersama denganmu lagi?" Balas Naruto tak kalah sinis. Atas usul brilian dari Sai yang luar biasa, mereka berpencar menjadi 5 pasang, yang menurut Sai sangat tepat karena tiga pasang dari mereka adalah kekasih, sementara sepasang lainnya bertunangan dan sisa sepasang lagi tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka bisa bersama. Benar-benar brilian ide yang diberikan oleh Sai.

"Hei!" Naruto menarik kerah seragam Shikamaru, membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu berjalan mundur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru kesal.

"Ayo, kita tukar pasangan." Tawar Naruto. Shikamaru mengernyit dan langsung memelototinya.

"Maksud mu, aku denganmu, atau kamu dengan Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru. Baru saja Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Shikamaru langsung memotong kata-katanya.

"Tidak dan tidak. Aku tidak mau berbelanja bersamamu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan Temari."

Naruto mendengus kesal sementara Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Nona, berhati-hatilah dengan pemuda mesum satu ini." Shikamaru bersikap cool, yang bisa membuat hati para gadis meleleh sebelum dia berlari kecil sambil mendorong troli untuk mengejar Temari yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

"Ayo, kita harus membeli bahan-bahannya. Jangan sampai kau mengacaukan pesta ulang tahun Sakura." Tukas Hinata pasrah.

"Apa? Aku mengacaukan pestanya? Hei!"

Hinata mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan sesuai dengan daftar yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sambil mendorong trolinya tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Huh, apa bedanya kedua tepung ini?" Hinata memegang dua kantong tepung dengan merek yang sama tapi warna yang berbeda. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari Naruto yang memicingkan matanya.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, ada beberapa pemuda yang menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum—yang menurutnya—menjijikkan. Ia mendengus sebelum sebuah pemikiran menghampirinya, dia punmenyeringai puas. Ia mendekati Hinata, berdiri tepat di samping Hinata tanpa jarak sedikit pun.

"Ambil yang biru saja." Ujarnya lalu mengambil tepung dari tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di dalam troli.

"Mau beli apa lagi?" Tanyanya sambil mendorong troli disamping Hinata. Gadis itu bergumam pelan lalu menuju rak selanjutnya sambil sesekali melihat secarik kertas berisi bahan yang harus ia beli.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, melihat para pemuda yang tadi tertarik pada Hinata sekarang berwajah masam. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mendorong trolinya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin Sasuke dan Sakura belum pernah berciuman." Tukas Ino seadanya saat mereka sedang menyulap ruang nonton Sakura menjadi ruangan pesta sederhana. Sai menggeser sofa ke sudut ruangan dibantu oleh Neji agar tempat mereka duduk nanti jadi lebih luas.

"Tau dari mana? Jangan tertipu olehnya, Sasuke bahkan lebih liar dariku." Sergah Naruto yang sedang menempelkan beberapa hiasan kertas di dinding.

"Pfft! Mana mungkin." Ejek Hinata. Naruto memelototi gadis itu yang dengan cueknya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, di mana kue ulangtahunnya?" Tanya Temari setelah dia dan Shikamaru baru saja keluar untuk membuang sampah.

"Benar, kue ulangtahunnya!" Teriak Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Biar aku yang membelinya. Ayo, Shion." Neji tersenyum manis pada Shion saat gadis itu menggenggam tangan Neji yang terulur padanya.

"Hinata, bantu aku." Pinta Naruto setelah melihat gadis itu baru saja selesai dengan kegiatannya merapikan meja. Hinata menghampiri Naruto sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia memegang hiasan kertas di sisi lain sementara Naruto menempelkan sisi lainnya di tempat ia berdiri.

"Kyaa!" Pekik Hinata yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang nonton langsung menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto panik. Hinata menyodorkan tangannya dan semua orang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Lemnya mengenai tanganku." Ujar gadis itu pelan. Naruto menghela nafas, dipikirnya Hinata melukai dirinya tanpa sengaja.

"Cepat cuci tanganmu sebelum lemnya mengering." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata ke dapur.

Sementara itu, Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang memasak dengan handal. Memang bukan kali pertamanya dia melihat pemuda itu memasak—karena memang akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu datang untuk makan malam di rumahnya sekaligus memasak untuknya. Tapi malam ini rasanya berbeda.

Sasuke membuatkan makanan Shabu-shabu untuknya. Ia menyodorkan sesendok kuah Shabu-shabu pada Sakura setelah meniupnya hingga dingin.

"Gimana?" Tanyanya. Sakura mengecap lidahnya dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Ia tersenyum puas lalu mematikan kompor.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak memberikan hadiah apapun padamu." Ia bersandar di konter dapur dan memandang Sakura agak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan baru tau kalau hari ini ulangatahunku." Sakura mengangkat pundaknya.

"Tapi kurasa aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kemarilah." Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mendekat. Ia menyeringai saat Sakura mendekatinya dengan penasaran. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendekap Sakura dan menyapukan bibirnya dengan pelan tapi liar.

"Apa lemnya sudah mulai mengering?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan telapak tangan Hinata. Hinata menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya iya. Astaga!" Teriak Hinata saat dia mendongak dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berciuman mesra. Ia bahkan bisa melihat lidah kedua orang itu saling beradu dari posisinya berdiri saat ini. Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat menutupi pandangan Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Hei! Lakukan di kamar!" Omel Naruto sambil menarik Hinata menuju wastafel melewati kedua orang itu. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk malu sementara Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau percaya kan kalau dia lebih liar dariku?" Bisik Naruto yang menyalakan kran air untuk Hinata. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir sesaat.

"Tidak. Sepertinya kalian sama saja."

"Hei!" Protes Naruto.

"Naruto! Cepatlah bergabung, jangan berduaan terus!" Teriak Shikamaru dari ruang nonton.

"Kudengar Shino akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata hari ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?

"Menurutku mereka cocok. Bukankah Shino dan Hinata sama-sama anggota OSIS? Mereka terlihat serasi."

Naruto berpapasan dengan dua orang siswi yang asyik bergosip. Ia mendengus. Ternyata ada juga orang yang menyukai Hinata, huh?

"Kenapa kau? Raut wajahmu jelek sekali." Tegur Shikamaru. Naruto hanya terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sapaan dari maknae mereka. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada Hinata dan pemuda bernama Shino yang disebut-sebut oleh para siswi tadi.

Masih dengan raut wajah yang sama, ia berjalan tanpa sadar hingga kakinya mengarah ke halaman sekolah. Di sana, ia melihat Hinata bersama dengan seorang pemuda, Shino kah?

"Hyuuga Hinata, would you be my girlfriend?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa mempedulikan aksinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Kenapa pemuda itu berani sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada tunangannya? Oh ya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau seisi sekolah belum tau tentang hal itu. Haruskah ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat seisi sekolah tau tentang hubungan mereka?

Ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Apa gunanya? Hanya untuk membuat pemuda itu menjauh dari Hinata, haruskah ia memberitaukan semua gadis kalau dia sekarang sudah terikat? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, jelas itu tidak mungkin.

"Apa? Hmm.. Aku…" Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pernyataan yang tiba-tiba ini benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Shino-san, kurasa aku—"

Naruto memutar tumitnya dengan cepat. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak akan peduli? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia justru berjalan ke arah gadis itu?

Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan dengan cepat dan menempelkan bibir mereka hingga membuat gadis itu terbelalak. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dan menyeringai kecil lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shino yang juga memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Sorry, but this girl is mine." Ia merangkul pundak Hinata tanpa mempedulikan tatapan maut dari si gadis itu sendiri. Shino menundukkan wajahnya lalu berjalan pergi dengan pundaknya yang merosot turun.

"Kau gila?" Omel Hinata setelah dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan? Astaga, dia baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum polos lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Hinata.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapapun." Tukasnya.

"Apa? Sejak awal aku tidak bermaksud untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya!" Omel Hinata lagi.

.

.

.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya begitu dia keluar dari gedung kursusnya. Naruto yang sejak awal menyandar dengan malas di mobilnya segera meluruskan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis pada Hinata yang memberengut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berusaha untuk menutupi ketidaksenangan dari nada suaranya.

"Untuk menjemputmu, apalagi memangnya?" Jawab Naruto polos.

'Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Dengus Hinata. Ia berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Ia masih ingat dengan rasa kesalnya yang seolah tidak pernah habis jika menyangkut Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto seenaknya saja memberitaukan status pertunangan mereka setelah dengan susah payah ia menutup mulut Ino? Dan sekarang setiap kali dia berkeliaran di sekolahnya sendiri, para gadis akan menatapnya dengan sinis.

Yah, nasibnya tidak seberuntung Sakura ataupun Ino yang hubungannya—meskipun sulit—tapi tetap diterima.

Tapi kalau menyangkut Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda MILIK seluruh gadis, siapa yang tidak akan merasa iri dan kesal karena sekarang pemuda itu terikat pada seorang gadis saja? Dan bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa bencinya mereka pada gadis yang beruntung itu?

"Tidak sopan kalau kau meninggalkan orang yang datang untuk menjemputmu begitu saja." Pemuda itu berlari kecil dan dengan mudah mengejar langkah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Pulang sana, aku tidak mau diantar dengan pemuda sepertimu." Tukas Hinata.

"Sikap seperti apa itu? Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih baik pada tunanganmu ini." Naruto menyeringai yang justru membuat Hinata semakin ingin memukul pemuda satu ini. Hinata melipat kedua tangannya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan lalu berjalan dengan cepat, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin menggubris pemuda itu.

"Hati-hati!" Teriak Naruto yang menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata dengan cepat hingga gadis itu harus bergeser beberapa langkah. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya selama sesaat, masih belum mengerti benar apa yang terjadi. Barulah ia sadar sebuah mobil putih hampir saja menyerempetnya.

"Tsk, kau tidak terluka, bukan?" Naruto memutar-mutar tubuh Hinata untuk memastikan tidak ada segores pun luka yang di tubuh gadis itu.

"Bodoh! Jangan melamun saat kau sedang berjalan." Omel Naruto tidak karuan. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berjalan. Ia memutari Hinata, berjalan disisi luar Hinata untuk berjaga-jaga agar gadis itu tak melamun lagi membuatnya hampir diserempet.

Hinata mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang mulai membeku, agak menyesali kenapa dia bisa melupakan syal nya di loker sekolah. Naruto mendelik ke arah Hinata, menimbang-nimbang perlukah dia berbaik hati padanya? Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah gadis itu selalu ketus padanya?

Lagipula, kalau dia memberikan syalnya pada Hinata, bukankah dia sendiri yang akan kedinginan? Bukan salahnya kalau gadis itu menolak untuk menumpang mobilnya yang hangat dan justru membuat mereka berdua membeku di sepanjang jalanan seperti sekarang.

Ia mendelik ke arah Hinata sekali lagi, lalu mendengus kesal. Ia melepaskan lilitan syalnya dan dengan meletakkannya di leher gadis itu tanpa menoleh. Hinata mendongak ke arah Naruto dengan cepat saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lehernya.

"Pakailah." Gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan ragu. Sikap keras kepalanya membuat dia ingin sekali mengembalikan syal Naruto, tapi rasa dingin ternyata bisa mengalahkan sikap keras kepalanya kali ini.

Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Hinata. Naruto mengantar Hinata hingga tepat ke depan pintu utama.

"Arigatou." Hinata berterima kasih dengan tulus sembari mengembalikan syal milik Naruto yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa hangat sepanjang jalan. Pemuda itu mengambil syalnya yang diulurkan Hinata dan bergeming ditempatnya, membuat Hinata ikut bergeming.

"Hmm, kau mau masuk dan menghangatkan tubuhmu sebentar?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya setelah keheningan yang mencekam mereka. Naruto buru-buru melangkah masuk ke dalam mendekap lengannya dengan erat.

"Huh, dingin sekali." Gerutu Naruto setelah dia duduk di ruang tamu Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil, ternyata laki-laki ini tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

"Apa kau juga akan menawariku secangkir cokelat hangat?" Tanyanya yang terlihat memelas. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan ke dapur diikuti oleh pemuda itu. Sementara Hinata sibuk menyiapkan cokelat hangatnya, Naruto mengeluarkan hp nya untuk menghubungi supirnya.

"Paman, ambil mobilku yang ada di bengkel dan jemput aku di rumah Hinata." Pesan Naruto dengan cepat pada supirnya di seberang saluran telpon.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai ke meja bartender tempat Sai berada sekarang. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sai setelah dia duduk.

Tatapan tajam dari Sai serasa bisa mencabik-cabik kulit siapapun yang sedang ia lihat. Ia tergelak saat tau Shikamaru yang sedang berada dilantai dansa lah yang mendapat tatapan itu. Shikamaru tengah menari dengan liar sementara beberapa gadis yang berada di sekitarnya mulai mengerumuninya.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya Naruto santai sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Menurutmu karena apa? Sudah pasti karena Temari. Kenapa dua bocah itu tidak hidup dengan damai saja? Jelas-jelas Shikamaru masih—sangat—mencintainya, kenapa waktu itu dia memutuskan Temari? Kurasa terkadang aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Shikamaru." Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Well, tidak semua orang punya pemikiran yang lurus sepertimu, Sai." Ejek Naruto. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya beberapa kali sebelum dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan sahabatnya di lantai dansa.

"Sai." Panggil Ino. Kejengkelan di wajah Sai langsung menghilang begitu dia melihat gadisnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak jadi datang." Ucap Sai dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus menyeret Hinata untuk menemaniku dulu." Ino menempatkan dirinya di tempat yang diduduki oleh Naruto tadi.

"Ternyata kedua orang itu benar-benar berjodoh." Sai tertawa kecil dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang menari santai. Ino membuka mulutnya dan membentuk huruf O.

"Kurasa kita bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tenang." Lanjut Sai. Ino mengangkat pundaknya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Memangnya Hinata akan aman dengan Naruto? Apakah Naruto mabuk?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan temannya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan mabuk meskipun dia menghabiskan seluruh persediaan alkohol di bar ku." Cemooh Sai.

Naruto tidak repot-repot menyapa Shikamaru karena dari gerak-geriknya, Naruto tau benar kalau sahabatnya itu sudah benar-benar mabuk dan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan santai untuk menghilang semua rasa lelahnya sementara mata bergerak dengan lincah mencari mangsanya untuk malam ini. Apa artinya dia datang ke bar jika tidak bersenang-senang, huh?

Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dari kerumunan orang-orang di lantai dansa, dia bisa melihat sosok Hinata. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Ia mengucek matanya dengan cepat dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Benar, Hinata lah yang sedang dilihat oleh kedua matanya saat ini. Ia tersenyum lebar—tanpa ia sadari—lalu melambai dengan riang untuk menarik perhatian Hinata.

Hinata menoleh saat ia melihat sesuatu dilantai dansa yang sangat ramai. Ia melihat Naruto tengah melambai padanya dan tersenyum—sangat memesona—seperti orang bodoh. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal yang sengaja ia buat padahal sekarang dia sedang menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum pada pemuda bodoh itu.

Tapi wajahnya benar-benar berubah kesal saat tiba-tiba saja dan entah muncul dari mana, dua orang wanita seksi mendekat Naruto. Masing-masing dari mereka menempeli Naruto dan meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka.

Benar-benar menjijikkan. Dan yang membuat Hinata lebih jijik adalah karena Naruto terlihat menikmatinya. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar, ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyeimbangi gerakan kedua wanita itu.

"Apa-apaan dia? Waktu itu dia mengusir Shino-san dan sekarang dia justru bermain dengan gadis lain?" Gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat

Naruto melihat ke arahnya, tanpa ekspresi bersalah dan justru menyeringai?

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan kuat. Sudah cukup. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

Kerutan di kening Naruto terbentuk dengan sangat cepat sejak detik pertama Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mendorong kedua orang wanita itu dan berlari mengejar Hinata sebelum gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanyanya setelah dia menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Apa pedulimu? Urusi saja para wanitamu itu." Sergah Hinata sambil menghentakkan tangannya dengan keras. Kenapa setiap kali berada di dekatnya, Hinata selalu punya keinginan untuk bertindak kasar?

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Apa kesenangan yang kau dapatkan kalau kau datang ke bar dan tidak bermain?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memikirkan sesuatu dan membuat dia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak suka karena aku bermain dengan mereka?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tidak suka karena mereka menyentuhku?" Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau tidak suka karena aku mengabaikanmu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau cemburu." Kekeh Naruto.

"Ce-cemburu? Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!" Sergah Hinata secepat yang ia bisa.

"Pfft! Akui saja kalau kau memang cemburu. Itu hal yang wajar kok. Tapi aku ke sini untuk bersenang-senang, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak menari di sana? Atau …" Ia menatap menyeringai aneh yang membuat Hinata yakin ada hal aneh yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Belum sempat Hinata bereaksi, Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu dan mendorongnya ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Hinata dengan panik.

"Kalau kau tidak suka aku menari dengan mereka, maka temani aku menari." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Apa? Ta—tapi aku…"

"Aku akan mengajarimu, jangan panik." Kata Naruto saat ia merasakan kepanikan yang melanda Hinata.

Ia mendaratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Hinata, memaksanya untuk bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang langsung ke bola mata pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang hangat dilehernya, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Bisik Naruto agak serak.

"Y-ya?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan gugup. Fakta bahwa saat ini tubuh mereka saling menempel sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk santai.

"Tatap aku…" Bisik Naruto lagi masih terdengar serak. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dengan takut-takut. Sepasang tunangan itu menghentikan gerakan mereka dan membeku saat mereka saling bertatapan. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dia berani bersumpah kalau wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia memundurkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tatapan Naruto dari bibir Hinata teralih kembali ke mata gadis itu yang memancarkan kebingungan. Hinata tidak lagi bergerak menjauh saat mata mereka kembali bertemu. Ia melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada di dalam sorot mata Naruto, kelembutan.

Dan dalam satu detik, pemuda itu langsung melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dibandingkan dengan ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri Naruto di sekolah, ciuman kali ini terasa jauh berbeda.

Jika ciuman pertamanya tidak begitu meninggalkan kesan mendalam—kecuali kekesalannya pada Naruto, kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu. Ia bisa merasakan ada berjuta-juta warna yang meledak dalam pikirannya. Dan memang, tidak perlu diragukan lagi bagaimana rasanya saat Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan ahli. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya turun dan naik di punggung Hinata, ia merasa nyaman saat melakukannya.

"N—Naru—hmpfft!" Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes kelakuan tangan Naruto, tapi pemuda itu justru memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyelipkan lidahnya.

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat saat ia menyentuh lidah Hinata. Jelas ini bukan kali pertama ia melakukan french kiss, bahkan dia sudah sering melakukan yang lebih. Tapi baru sekarang ia berdebar karena sebuah ciuman. Ia tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, perasaan seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

"Hinata sudah berangkat ke sekolah?" Ulang Naruto saat seorang pelayan memberitaukannya bahwa Hinata sudah pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

Apa yang membuatnya pergi ke sekolah secepat itu? Dengan perasaan kecewa, ia mengendarai mobilnya ke sekolah. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi karena kemarin setelah dia dan Hinata selesai berciuman, Ino tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengajak Hinata pulang bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa. Rupanya Ino masih tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata berduaan saja dengan serigala.

Suasana hatinya yang semula sangat baik perlahan-lahan menurun karena dia tidak bisa menemui Hinata sepanjang hari ini. Ke mana saja gadis itu? Ia tau sekolah mereka memang luas, tapi dia tidak percaya di sekolahnya yang luas itu dia tidak bisa berpapasan dengan Hinata sama sekali, apalagi setelah dia mengelilingi setiap sudut sekolah untuk mencari gadis itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru saat mereka berkumpul di rumah Neji sepulang sekolah.

"Benar, air mukamu terlihat jelek sejak pagi." Timpal Sasuke tanpa menatapnya.

"Bukankah semalam kau bersenang-senang dengan tunanganmu, huh?" Ejek Sai.

"Jangan ungkit tentang dia lagi, kau semakin membuatku sebal." Naruto menatap Sai dengan tajam. Neji mendongak dan langsung menghampiri Shion yang terlihat akan keluar.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Neji pada Shion.

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu di supermarket. Dan kau tidak perlu menemaniku." Tambah Shion dengan cepat karena dia tau Neji pasti akan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerang membuat semua orang menatapnya, "Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di depanku?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, mengucapkan sesuatu pada Shion dengan sangat pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto setelah sosok Shion menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu datang ke rumahku." Tukas Neji singkat. Naruto memutar bola matanya. Kenapa semua orang terlihat sangat menikmati kisah asmara mereka? Sementara Naruto? Harus merasa kalut karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata seharian ini.

"AH!" Teriak Naruto, sekali lagi membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini diikuti dengan raut sebal dari Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Sai! Bukankah Hinata dan Ino selalu ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah? Kau tau di mana?" Naruto melompat turun dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menghampiri Sai secepat kilat, hampir saja membuat jantung Sai copot.

.

.

..

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ino menghentikan kata-katanya dalam jeda yang cukup lama lalu mengiyakan dan memutuskan saluran telponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hmm. Hinata, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Ino berjalan agak canggung setelah Hinata mengiyakan.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Ino membawa tas nya? Dan kenapa Ino berjalan ke pintu toko, bukannya ke arah toilet? Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam toko es krim itu dan dengan cepat bisa melihat Hinata yang membelalak padanya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Ia berbohong dengan lancar. Padahal dia sengaja meminta Sai untuk menyuruh Ino pergi agar dia bisa berduaan dengan Hinata.

"Oh, aku baru saja mau pergi." Hinata mengambil tasnya dengan cepat dan berdiri, tapi pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan membuat gadis itu duduk kembali. Ia menelan air liurnya saat Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau sedang menghindariku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ti—tidak." Kilahnya meski tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Apa lagi yang kulakukan hingga membuatmu marah?" Suara Naruto terdengar meninggi, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya dan agak membuat gadis itu takut.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku juga tidak menghindarimu, jadi boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan pergi." Kata-kata Naruto terdengar sangat dingin. Pemuda itu mendorong kursinya dengan kasar dan keluar dari toko,diam-diam mengumpat kesal.

Hinata memerosotkan tubuhnya setelah Naruto keluar dari toko. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya marah. Ia hanya tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana setelah kejadian kemarin.

Untung saja Ino datang dan menariknya pulang kemarin, kalau tidak apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah Naruto menciumnya? Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari toko dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku tau kau sedang menghindariku, tapi aku tidak tau alasannya, jadi katakanlah padaku." Ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi!" Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada pemuda itu yang berdiri di samping pintu toko.

"Memang. Tapi aku kembali lagi karena aku masih tidak bisa menerima sikapmu padaku." Gumam Naruto dengan cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku?"

"Hmm, aku… aku…" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan matanya dengan cepat. Ia memikirkan berbagai macam alasan, tapi tidak ada yang rasional.

"Aku tau. Karena kau masih membenciku?" Terka Naruto. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Hinata membuat ia merasa terkaannya benar.

"Jadi begitu, di matamu, aku tetaplah seorang pemuda brengsek? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Selamat tinggal, Hyuuga Hinata." Ia melambaikan tangannya dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak membencimu!" Aku Hinata dengan cepat. Gadis itu menarik ujung kemeja Naruto, menahan agar pemuda itu tidak pergi lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku hanya.. aku hanya…"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. Ia kembali menghadap Hinata dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Kau tidak membenciku, tapi kau juga menghindariku. Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak mengerti."

"Berhentilah bertanya ini dan itu padaku, karena aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti." Erang Hinata. Wajahnya merona merah saat ia kembali mengingat ciuman mereka semalam. Naruto menyeringai pelan dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau…" pemuda itu melangkah maju sementara Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan berjalan mundur.

Hinata menoleh ke samping sekilas saat punggungnya menabrak dinding toko. Seringaian pemuda itu bertambah lebar. Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi gadis itu dan melangkah maju sedekat mungkin.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya nya langsung.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang tak terduga dari Naruto.

Apakah dia menyukai Naruto? Tidak. Dia hanya selalu berdebar setiap kali berada di dekat Naruto—seperti sekarang. Ia selalu mengulang kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami di benaknya tanpa ia sadari dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Terkadang ia akan merasa tidak sabar untuk menunggu matahari kembali terbit agar dia bisa segera ke sekolah dan melihat pemuda itu. Apakah dia mencintainya? Tidak, ia hanya tidak suka setiap kali Naruto dikerumuni para gadis yang jelas sekali tergila-gila padanya. Astaga, apakah dia mencintai orang yang paling ingin ia benci?

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu." Elaknya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Bisik Naruto lembut. Tidak ada lagi kemarahan dalam dirinya. Hanya dengan pemikiran bahwa Hinata menyukainya saja sudah bisa menaikkan kembali suasana hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menyukaiku, karena aku sudah menyukaimu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Ucap Naruto tidak sabar. Ia tau seberapa keras kepalanya tunangan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, "Kupikir, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang mustahil—meskipun teman-temanku sedang jatuh cinta akhir-akhir ini. Cinta bagiku hanyalah hal yang konyol. Kenapa sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk seperti itu bisa menjungkirbalikkan dunia setiap orang? Tapi ternyata, cinta itu benar-benar ada. Meskipun kau tidak menyukaiku, I'm still in love with you. I'm yours, now and forever."

Ia mengecup bibir Hinata tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari gadis itu, karena melalui ciuman ini dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Hinata bisa merasakan Naruto tersenyum tipis saat ia membalas ciuman pemuda itu.

Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Apa kau lihat bagaimana wajah ibu-ibu tadi? Itu benar-benar lucu!" Kidoumaru tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya mengingat kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami saat makan siang tadi.

"Harusnya tadi kita memotret ekspresi ibu-ibu itu!" Timpal Sakon.

"Berhentilah menertawakan mereka." Kabuto tertawa kecil, dia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kejadian itu memang lucu, tapi tidak seharusnya mereka masih menertawakan ibu-ibu itu sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Kidoumaru menyeka ujung matanya yang mulai berair dan membelok di ujung jalan bersama Sakon, sementara Kabuto terus melangkah lurus menuju rumahnya. Langkah Kabuto melambat dan terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kabuto-nii.." Panggil gadis itu.

"Nii-chan, kau tidak lupa padaku kan? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya gadis itu agak merasa kecewa karena Kabuto tidak menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kabuto dengan dingin yang menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis itu. Gadis itu tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan di sini? Tentu saja aku kembali ke rumahku sendiri. Nii-chan, kau tidak senang adik kesayanganmu ini telah kembali?"

"Kau sudah menemui Sasuke?" Lagi-lagi Kabuto menghiraukan pertanyaan adiknya. Senyuman di wajah gadis itu menipis saat nama Sasuke disebut.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti. Aku juga sangat merindukannya."

"Kau tidak bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu! Kau pergi begitu saja setelah mengacaukan kehidupan Sasuke dan sekarang kau kembali setelah Sasuke berhasil memungut puing-puing kehancuran yang kau sebabkan!? Kau sangat egois!" Sentak Kabuto. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan melewati adiknya begitu saja.

 **A/N: Minna-san gomesaiiiii, author telat banget updatenya. Author juga gak bisa meninggalkan tugas kuliah author begitu saja T^T. Di chap ini author menampilkan cerita khusus naruhina. Thank's yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **echaNM** **,** **elzakiyyah** **,** **Annis874** **,** **Rina Apple** **,** **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **,** **Weird-san** **, williewillydoo, mantika mochi,** **Mustika447** **,** **.925** **,** **Sipembaca** **,** **Kirara967** **,** **kasihrukmana2818** **, zarachan, mikumi16, jui chan, ongkitang, Arashasha,** **Shizuka Namikaze19** **,** **undhott** **, Kiki Kim,** **Little Ginger** **, UzumakiIsana, Guest, Mellan94, t-chan, Jamurlumutan462,** **lililala249** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Uchiha Pioo** **, nurvieee-chan,** **SantiDwiMw** **,** **Desta Soo**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Ouch!" Sakura meringis saat ujung pisau yang ia pegang lagi-lagi mengenai jari-jarinya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara lalu meniupkan lukanya sendiri sebelum ia membersihkannya. Ia pun kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan awalnya, mengiris daging.

Ia meminta bantuan ibunya untuk mengajarinya memasak, meski cuma satu hidangan saja. Sesekali, ia ingin menyiapkan makan malamnya dan Sasuke. Dan seperti ini lah jadinya sekarang. Meski jari-jari tangannya harus tergores beberapa kali, tapi ia merasa cukup puas karena masakannya terasa cukup lezat.

Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan pelan sambil memandangi hasil masakannya yang sudah ia tata dengan rapi di atas meja dengan bangga. Gadis itu pun mengecek jam. Biasanya Sasuke sudah datang, tapi mungkin malam ini pemuda itu akan sedikit terlambat.

Ia duduk di meja makan dan tersenyum masih sambil menatap hasil karyanya. Sebentar lagi saat Sasuke datang, dia pasti akan terkejut dan memberikan pujian untuk gadis itu.

Satu jam berlalu, tapi pemuda itu masih saja belum datang. Ia pun mengeluarkan hp nya. Ingin sekali dia menghubunginya, menanyakan kenapa dia masih juga belum datang.

Gadis itu meletakkan hp nya diatas meja dengan kasar. Dia tidak bisa menelpon Sasuke hanya karena dia datang terlambat, ia pun harus bersabar menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Sakura melirik jam dengan lelah. Sudah jam 9 lebih, masih mungkinkah Sasuke datang? Tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya pemuda itu akan selalu mengabari Sakura jika dia tidak jadi datang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat pemuda itu harus menemani Tuan Uchiha mengikuti pesta ulangtahun perusahaan rekan kerjanya.

Ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menelpon Sasuke. Gadis itu menekan angka 1 cukup lama hingga tersambung ke nomor Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dari seberang sana. Ia pun terlonjak pelan dan segera meluruskan duduknya meski ia tau pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini.

"Hmm, kau tidak datang malam ini?" Tanyanya dengan ragu. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya memberikan keheningan.

"Maaf, malam ini tidak bisa." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang sibuk sekarang?" ia berusaha membuat suaranya tetap terdengar ceria agar Sasuke tidak tau betapa kecewanya saat ini.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi. Gadis itu pun mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum memutuskan saluran telpon.

"Hah! Makanannya sudah dingin." Gerutunya. Ia pun mengambil sumpit dan memulai makan malam yang sudah dingin seorang diri.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan pakaiannya tidak kusut sebelum dia keluar dari kamarnya. ia melangkah mundur, melirik kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya, tapi dia tau dia akan terlambat sampai ke rumah Sakura kalau dia tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri. Dia harus 'berterima kasih' pada gurunya yang menahan dia hampir seharian di sekolah untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang benar-benar membosankan.

Ia memutuskan memang lebih baik kalau dia membawa mobilnya. Sesekali mengebut rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia pun langsung menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat dia melihat lagi mobil kesayangannya. Dengan langkah ringan, ia mendekati mobilnya dan bersiap membuka mobil saat dia melihat dari sudut matanya ada seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Ia pun menoleh dengan cepat. Senyuman di wajahnya menghilang total. Langkah yang tadinya ringan kini terasa sangat berat, bahkan rasanya seperti sedang menginjak lem super yang merekatkan kedua kakinya di aspal yang ia pijaki saat ini.

"Sasuke-nii." Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh orang itu tapi berhasil membuat dunia Sasuke jungkir balik. Ia tak bisa melihat pemandangannya disekitarnya, tak bisa juga mendengar gesekan daun yang tertiup angin atau apapun. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat dan dengar hanyalah gadis yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah kembali." Lanjut gadis itu. Sasuke menelan air liurnya. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Mendengar suara gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Aku Sara, nii-san tidak lupa kan?" Suara Sara terus terngiang di telinganya.

.

.

.  
Baik Sasuke ataupun Sara tak bersuara selama lebih dari 10 menit setelah mereka sampai di pinggir sungai. Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan. Tangannya mencengkram stir mobilnya dengan erat. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak kehadiran gadis itu.

Ia hanya mengangguk dengan ragu saat Sara bertanya apakah mereka bisa berbicara sebentar. Ia tidak tau harus ke mana, jadi dia melajukan mobilnya ke pinggir sungai yang terdekat dan sekarang mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan kesibukan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Maaf karena waktu itu aku pergi begitu saja." Sara membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya dengan erat, menghentikan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan, ya? Tidak hanya Sasuke-nii, bahkan Kabuto-nii pun masih sangat marah padaku." Sara tertawa pahit.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa mengeluarkan suara dan ternyata tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena pemuda itu akhirnya mau membuka mulut.

"Tadi siang. Dan aku langsung datang menemuimu setelah pulang ke rumah untuk memberesi barang-barangku."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun? Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku …" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Sara setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menatap kedua mata gadis itu.

"… selalu menunggumu untuk kembali?" 

Sara tersenyum. Ia sadar ia telah membuat Sasuke menderita, namun tak urung bibirnya tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda itu barusan. Ia bisa melihat kejujuran di mata Sasuke. pemuda dihadapannya ini memang benar-benar menunggunya.

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang kakak. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah sadar sekarang, meskipun aku tau sangat terlambat. Sasuke-nii, kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku dan aku ternyata tidak bisa kehilanganmu." 

Rasanya sudah cukup kejutan yang diberikan Sara dengan kemunculannya yang begitu tiba-tiba saat ini, tapi kenapa gadis itu justru harus berkata seperti itu?

Tidak taukah dia bisa saja meruntuhkan pertahanan diri Sasuke setiap detiknya? Kata-kata yang selalu diimpikan pemuda itu akan keluar dari mulut Sara sekarang benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu baru saja mengatakan ia tidak bisa tanpa Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Sama seperti ketika dulu dia melihat gadis itu setiap hari. Ketika gadis itu bergelayut manja dan menariknya ke sana kemari seperti anak kecil.

Dering hp Sasuke membuyarkan kenangan masa lalu yang terbentuk di pikirannya. Ia menatap nama pemanggil dan nafasnya kembali terasa berat. Ia pun menekan tombol jawab dan menempelkan hp nya di telinga kanan.

"Hn." Gumamnya dengan datar.

"Hmm, kau tidak datang malam ini?" Suara Sakura terdengar ragu dari seberang telpon. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya memberikan keheningan. Ia sedang memikirkan jawabannya yang ia butuhkan dan otaknya bekerja dengan luar biasa terlambat malam ini.

"Maaf, malam ini tidak bisa." Hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia bisa saja memberikan alasan panjang lebar, tapi dia tidak ingin Sara bertanya atau mungkin berpikir macam-macam padanya nanti. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Sakura dihadapan Sara.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang sibuk sekarang?" ia bisa mendengar nada kecewa dari suara Sakura. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatur pikirannya dengan benar?

"Hn." Gumamnya lagi. Sakura mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum memutuskan saluran telpon. Ia pun menyimpan kembali hp nya dan mendesah pelan. Dia bisa saja meninggalkan Sara, mengatakan padanya kalau dia sudah punya janji lain. Meski ia dan Sakura tidak membuat janji sebelumnya, tapi makan malam bersama sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin mereka setiap malamnya semenjak ia tidak lagi tinggal di sana.

Dan sekarang, karena kepulangan Sara, ia bahkan melupakannya. Tidak sedikitpun dia teringat pada Sakura, tidak sampai nama Sakura muncul di layar hp nya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sara hati-hati.

"Teman." Sasuke lagi-lagi menjawab dengan singkat dan membiarkan keheningan kembali meliputi mereka mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda itu? Bukankah kau pergi meninggalkan semua orang demi sosok misterius itu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sinis. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia masih merasa terkhianati atas sikap Sara waktu itu.

Memang, tak pernah sekalipun mereka berdua menjalin hubungan serius karena meskipun Sara tau tentang perasaan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah dengan resmi menyatakan suka dan meminta gadis itu menjadi pacarnya. Tapi tetap saja, tingkah Sara yang berniat pergi diam-diam membuat pemuda itu sangat terluka.

"Kami hidup bersama dengan baik. Aku tidak menyesal pernah menyukainya dan pergi ke Suna agar bisa bersama-sama. Tapi harus kuakui, aku mulai menyesal karena meninggalkanmu. Kurasa, sebagian dari diriku tertinggal di tempat yang sangat jauh dan aku kembali untuk mengambil bagian lain dari diriku yang waktu itu kutinggalkan."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku adalah bagian lain dari dirimu? Bagaimana kau bisa datang menemuiku dengan begitu percaya diri, berharap aku bisa menerimamu kembali dengan tangan terbuka?" Tukas Sasuke agak keras.

"Karena kau adalah milikku nii-san." Sara tersenyum. Meski hatinya merasa sangat panik saat ini, ia tau Sasuke tidak akan bisa menolak senyumannya.

Saat pemuda itu tak lagi mencercanya dengan kata-kata yang tajam, Sara mencondongkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke menggeram pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Aku masih marah padamu, sangat marah." Gumamnya.

Sara terkekeh pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tau. Dan aku akan menebusnya dengan selalu berada disisimu nii-san."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Pemikiran tentang Sara yang selalu berada disisinya membuatnya merasa bahagia. Ia pun balas memeluk Sara.

Kali ini mereka kembali tidak bersuara, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun kecanggungan yang mengerumuni mereka.

.

.

.

"Wah, aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau sekarang nii-san adalah ketua OSIS. Benarkah? Nii-san bahkan tidak pernah masuk kelas lebih dari dua kali dalam seminggu." Ejek Sara saat dia dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan sepulang sekolah.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa menjadi siswa teladan sekarang?" pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Sara melingkarkan tangannya dilengan pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Arigatou." Ujar Sara singkat. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar rela berubah demi dirinya, meski harus ia akui kata-katanya saat di bandara waktu itu hanya untuk memukul mundur pemuda itu. Tapi siapa yang tau jika ternyata Sasuke memang benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik, bahkan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di kelas tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Mereka semua sangat baik padaku." Jawabnya dengan bersemangat. Sasuke mengacak pelan rambutnya sebelum langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak untuk melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Sara bergantian, lalu tangan Sara yang masih memeluk lengan pemuda itu yang bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

"Sasuke-nii, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sara setelah beberapa saat karena baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak bersuara. Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat. Ia merasa berada di posisi di mana dia tidak bisa maju ataupun mundur. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Sakura." Panggilnya singkat.

"Hai, Aku Sara." Sapa Sara dengan ramah. Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sementara pikirannya terus menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia suarakan sendiri.

Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke? ia yakin, dengan sifat Sasuke, ia tak akan membiarkan orang asing menempelinya begitu saja. Mereka pasti sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Sakura, nanti aku akan menelponmu." Bisik Sasuke pelan saat pemuda itu dan Sara berjalan melewatinya. Sakura memerosotkan bahunya. Kenapa ia merasa takut? Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri dihadapannya seperti bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal selama ini. Sekuat apapun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak benar, ada sebagian kecil dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa menerima penyangkalannya.

"Siapa dia? Seorang teman lama? Kabuto! Dia pasti tau!" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu berlari sambil mengeluarkan hp nya untuk menghubungi Kabuto.

.

.

.

Sakura terduduk lemas di sofa ruang nonton seorang diri. Dia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan ke mana ibunya saat ia pulang dan mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Sudah berapa lama dia berdiam diri seperti itu? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

" _gadis yang membuat Sasuke salah paham padaku adalah Sara, gadis yang dia cintai, adik perempuanku_."

Sakura sudah mengusir suara Kabuto dari benaknya tapi tidak mampu. Sejak ia sampai di rumahnya, hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia dengar, lagi dan lagi.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Kenapa kenyataan itu bisa memberikan efek yang begitu luar biasa padanya? ia tak bisa lagi melihat ke sekelilingnya, semuanya terlihat gelap. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari televisi yang berhasil menariknya kembali ke alam sadar. Ia pun mendongak dengan malas ke layar televisi untuk melihat seorang reporter wanita berbicara dengan lugas.

"… Uchiha Fugaku secara tegas mengumumkan putranya sebagai pewaris resmi dari Uchiha Corp. Pernyataan ini secara tidak langsung juga menyatakan kebenaran tentang desas-desus yang beredar selama ini mengenai pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke—putra dari Uchiha Fugaku—yang akan digelar tak lama lagi. Banyak pihak yang menduga calon tunangannya adalah Yakushi Sara, putri tiri Tuan Yakushi yang selama ini memang menjalin hubungan kerjasama yang baik dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Berdasarkan sumber informasi kami, beberapa hari yang lalu Yakushi Sara baru saja kembali dari Suna. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, masih belum ada pernyataan resmi mengenai calon besan Uchiha Fugaku."

Seolah ucapan Kabuto tidak cukup untuk melukainya, serentetan kalimat dari reporter di TV itu berhasil membuatnya menahan nafas. Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba saja berubah dengan cepat? Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk bagi Sakura. Ia pun mengeluarkan hpnya, membuka kunci layar dan melihat tidak ada panggilan masuk sekalipun.

Bukankah Sasuke telah berjanji akan menelponnya? Benarkah pemuda itu masih menyukai Sara? Benarkah mereka akan bertunangan?

Sakura mengerang pelan, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit dan menahan agar airmatanya tidak meluap turun. Ia menggenggam hp nya semakin erat, dengan ragu ia menekan angka satu cukup lama hingga tersambung dengan nomor tujuannya.

"Halo." Jawab Sasuke buru-buru.

"Sasuke.. Apa kau—"

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Pemuda itu mematikan sambungan telpon tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Sakura.

Ia membuka mulutnya dengan tidak percaya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke bersikap seperti ini padanya. Bahkan saat dia sedang menemani Tuan Uchiha untuk menghadiri pesta beberapa rekan bisnisnya, pemuda itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Ia kembali menatap layar televisi yang sekarang menampilkan gambar Sasuke dan Sara bersebelahan. Jadi, benarkah itu? Uchiha Sasuke akan segera menjadi tunangan Yakushi Sara.

.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan televisi yang baru saja menyiarkan kabar burung tentang pertunangannya. Lucu sekali. Ia sendiri belum mendengar ayahnya mengungkit tentang pertunangan, tapi kenapa berita itu justru menyebar luas dengan cepat seperti penyakit menular?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengeluarkan hp nya hendak menelpon Sakura sesuai janjinya. Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun menoleh dengan cepat, melihat ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanyanya sambil memasukkan kembali hp nya.

"Sudah melihat berita itu?" Ayahnya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah televisi yang sekarang berwarna hitam.

"Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Apakah dia keberatan? Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang ia inginkan saat ini. Sara ataukah Sakura? Ayahnya kembali tersenyum tipis, mengartikan sikap diam Sasuke sebagai persetujuan.

"Kau tau, menurut ayah, kalian sangat serasi. Ayah tau kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan ayahnya." Tuan Uchiha berjalan melewati Sasuke dan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke tidak sadar berapa lama dia terpaku di sana hingga dering telpon menyadarkannya.

"Sara, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu dia mengangkat telponnya.

"Nii-san! Kau bisa datang sekarang?" Suara Sara terdengar panik. Dari latar belakangnya terdengar suara riuh, beberapa orang, bahkan mungkin puluhan berlomba-lomba menyuarakan pertanyaan yang berdengung ditelinga Sasuke.

"Sara, kau di mana? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil berlari kecil keluar dari rumah.

"Aku sedang makan malam di restoran dan tiba-tiba saja muncul wartawan entah dari mana yang mengacung-acungkan kamera padaku. Kau bisa menjemputku? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kabuto-nii, aku tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi." Kepanikan dari suara gadis itu sama sekali tidak berkurang. Ia pun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan dengan cepat menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi pengemudi.

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku sampai." Sasuke menyelipkan hp nya di telinga dan pundaknya sementara tangannya sibuk menyalakan mesin mobil.

Ia tidak bisa bersantai sedetik saja sementara dia tau Sara sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan para kuli tinta. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak ingin mengejar berita besar? Mereka semua pasti akan senang menjadikan berita pertunangan ini sebagai berita utama selama beberapa minggu.

Ia menyelipkan ibu jarinya dibibir dengan gugup saat mobilnya terhenti di persimpangan jalan ketika lampu merah menyala. Ia tidak boleh terlambat, tidak bisa. Hp nya kembali berdering, agak membuatnya kesal. Tidak taukah kalau dia sedang mengejar waktu?

"Halo?" Sapanya setelah mengangkat telponnya dengan terburu-buru, ia bahkan tak memperhatikan nama pemanggilnya.

"Sasuke.. Apa kau—" Suara Sakura terdengar di seberang telpon. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa tau, ia hanya terlalu mengenali suara gadis ini di manapun. 

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Ia pun mematikan telponnya dengan cepat saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Ia merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang sudah berjanji akan menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak punya pilihan untuk saat ini, keadaan Sara jauh lebih mendesak dan dia tidak bisa mendahului Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia menendang kakinya diudara dengan pelan. Ia kesulitan tidur semalam dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu keadaannya saat ini. Kenapa Sasuke berubah begitu drastis dalam sekejap? Rasanya sangat mengerikan baginya. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu berada di sisinya, Sasuke yang selalu mengutamakannya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Untuk selamanya kah?

"Jidat, kenapa kau? Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah melamun." Tegur Ino saat Sakura kembali mendesah.

"Hmmm, tidak apa-apa." Elak Sakura. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jelas sekali tidak percaya dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Oh! Hinata!" Teriak Ino dengan kencang saat ia melihat Hinata beberapa meter di depannya. Hinata dan Naruto yang awalnya sedang mengobrol sontak langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Hinata terkekeh pelan, kembali mengucapkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Naruto sebelum ia menghampiri Ino. Naruto tak bergerak di tempatnya sampai Hinata menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang melambai tipis lalu berjalan pergi.

"Waah, kau yakin itu Uzumaki Naruto si playboy? Kenapa aku merasa dia terlihat, hmm… sangat jinak?" Ejek Ino. Hinata memberengutkan wajahnya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan dia. Kau dan Sai juga tidak terlihat seperti kuncing dan anjing lagi." Balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Kau lihat itu Sakura? Sekarang dia bahkan membela tunangannya." Ino setengah berteriak dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sakura terkekeh pelan. Kedua sahabatnya sekarang telah berubah, tidak banyak tapi cukup untuk dapat membuat mereka menyadari perubahannya.

"Oh! Sasuke-san!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke seberang koridor. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya di sebut. Sara ikut menghentikan langkahnya, masih menggandeng tangan pemuda itu dengan manja.

Sasuke menatap Sakura cukup lama. Apa maksud dari tatapan pemuda itu? Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya.

Sara menarik tangan Sasuke, membuat perhatian pemuda itu kembali terarah padanya. Ia tersenyum manis—sesuatu yang Sakura tau tidak pernah ia berikan pada Sasuke—dan mengajak pemuda itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Ino mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Baru datang langsung menempel pada Sasuke?"

"Apa dia tidak tau kalau Sasuke-san dan kau pacaran?" Hinata menatap Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap sahabatnya.

"Benar, apa gadis itu ingin mati, heh? Kenapa dia harus mengganggu pemuda yang sudah menyukai gadis lain?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Tidak, kedua sahabatnya salah. Mereka tidak pernah pacaran—tidak secara resmi. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan cinta ataupun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda itu hanya selalu mengatakan 'Kau adalah milikku' padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Ingin sekali ia tertawa kencang, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena dia tidak mau dianggap gila oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Bukankah semua hal yang indah hanya bersifat sementara? Kenapa ia menjadi tamak dan ingin terus merasakan kebahagiaannya saat bersama pemuda itu?

Mungkin bagi Sasuke, ia hanyalah mainan. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, ia hanyalah tempat untuk mencurahkan perhatiannya yang tidak bisa ia berikan pada Sara. Mungkin bagi Sasuke… Entahlah, ia tidak tau lagi apa kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi baginya, Sasuke adalah segala hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa tidak karuan. Apakah sekarang semuanya berakhir bahkan sebelum mereka memulainya?

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentakkan keyboardnya dengan geram. Ia mencoba untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang dimintai Kepala Sekolah tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengetiknya dengan benar. Wajah Sakura terus menghantuinya. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang terlihat sendu dan menyayat hatinya. Kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan gadis itu? Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat gadis itu tertawa?

Ia pun melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu meletakkannya dengan sembarangan diatas meja. ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar dan membenamkannya diatas meja.

"Sasuke" Panggil Shikamaru begitu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat keempat sahabatnya masuk ke ruangan.

"Teme. Ada apa dengan kau dan Sakura?" Tukas Naruto begitu dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang keluar jendela. Perlukah sahabatnya yang satu ini menyebut nama Sakura? Seperti ia belum cukup pusing saja dibuatnya.

"Sara selalu menempelimu sejak dia kembali ke Konoha dan kau sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bukankah dia pacarmu?" Sai ikut mencerca Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menatap kedua orang yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jangan ungkit masalah ini untuk sekarang, aku sudah cukup pusing, oke?" Sentaknya.

"Memangnya kalau kau pusing, masalah ini bisa langsung diselesaikan? Yang harus kau lakukan adalah melakukan sesuatu." Sai berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum sinis.

"Benar, kau tidak bisa memperlakukan Sakura seperti ini. Bukan hanya hubungan kalian saja yang dipertaruhkan. Apa kau tidak tau kalau Hinata dan Ino terus mengomeli kami sepanjang hari?" Tambah Naruto yang tidak memedulikan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah aku yakin kalian tidak akan mau melihat Sasuke meledak kan?" Shikamaru mencoba menengahi. Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum mengikuti saran Shikamaru dan menghempaskan dirinya di samping sahabatnya.

"Neji, kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Sai yang sedang menghampiri Neji dan duduk di sebelahnya. Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia pun tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak bisa menarikmu dari Sara dan mendorongmu pada Sakura. Kami semua tau sudah berapa lama kau menunggu Sara dan berubah demi dia. Tapi kami juga tau bagaimana Sakura sudah membuatmu bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Jika ada satu pertanyaan, siapa yang paling tidak ingin kau lukai?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan jawaban, tapi mulutnya hanya terbuka begitu saja tanpa jawaban yang mengalir keluar.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab, cukup kau saja yang tau. Aku hanya berharap kau memikirkan pertanyaan itu dengan baik. Siapa yang tidak ingin kau lukai? Siapa yang ketika terluka juga akan membuatmu terluka? Jangan sampai kau melukai orang itu, Sasuke." Lanjut Neji. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Nara Shikamaru! Kau sudah gila!?" Teriak sebuah suara yang membuat seluruh anggota Konoha Boys tersentak kaget, apalagi yang namanya disebut.

"Ya Tuhan!" Shikamaru berdiri dengan panik dan berjalan tidak karuan ditempatnya.

"Katakanpadanyakalauakutidakadadisini!" Ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas yang sulit dimengerti. Ia memutari sofa dan berniat bersembunyi dibaliknya, tapi Temari sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang OSIS dan memergoki Shikamaru.

"Jangan coba-coba sembunyi. Kau harus menemaniku shopping hari ini, ingat?" Tanya Temari geram. Ia sudah mencari Shikamaru sejak bel pulang berbunyi, tapi Shikamaru justru tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Rengek Shikamaru. "Shopping dengan wanita hanya membuatku pusing!"

"Tapi ibumu tidak keberatan kalau kau menemaniku berbelanja! Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Temari menarik lengan Shikamaru dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Arrgh! Tidak! Lepaskan!" Gerutu Shikamaru. Temari menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba saat berdiri di depan pintu. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap keempat sahabat Shikamaru yang masih melongo melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Aku pinjam sebentar sahabatmu ini." Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyeret Shikamaru keluar.

Keempat anggota Konoha Boys saling bertatapan dan tertawa bersama. Tidak ada yang bisa menaklukan Shikamaru kecuali Temari.

"Kalau tidak ada hal yang mau dibahas lagi, aku harus pulang sekarang. Shion sedang berbelanja seorang diri dan kalian tau aku tidak pernah tenang. Sampai jumpa." Neji mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Yah, aku juga harus mengantar Hinata ke tempat kursusnya. Bye~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat sebelum keluar. Sai menyeringai kecil.

"Benarkah dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah kita kenal bertahun-tahun?" Ejek Sai.

"Kurasa Hinata sudah berhasil membersihkan isi kepalanya." Sasuke terkekeh pelan diikuti oleh Sai.

"Nii-san, kau sedang sibuk?" Sara menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang OSIS. Sai berhenti tertawa dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya lebih lama lagi terhadap kehadiran Sara.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau menemaniku makan es krim?" tanya Sara dengan tersenyum manis. Sasuke balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa dengan pertanyaan Neji tadi. Pikirkan jawabannya." Bisik Sai saat Sasuke melewatinya. Sasuke mendesah pelan dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sakura memekik pelan begitu dia melihat sehelai saputangan putih tiba-tiba saja berada dihadapannya. Terdengar suara kekehan dari balik saputangan tersebut. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Sasori.

"Nii-chan, kau mengagetkanku." Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, tapi kau yang melamun sepanjang jalan. Kenapa cemberut, huh? Gadis cantik sepertimu lebih cocok jika tersenyum." Sasori mengibaskan saputangannya ke udara lalu kembali memegangnya dihadapan gadis itu.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan sementara tangan lainnya mulai menurunkan saputangan dengan perlahan. Setangkai mawar merah muncul dari balik saputangan dan membuat Sakura tersenyum takjub.

"Woah!" gadis itu bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Seperti itu, kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar itu pada Sakura.

"Arigatou."

"Hmm." Sasori bergumam pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum terlihat gembira. Kurasa aku tau hal lain yang bisa membuatmu lebih gembira." Ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan agak menyeretnya hingga masuk ke dalam

mobil.

"Nii-chan, Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuat tersenyum lebar." Jawabnya singkat.

Mereka sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Sasori, tidak terlalu lama karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan sekolah Sakura. Sakura turun dari mobil Sasori, kembali menutup pintu mobil sambil memperhatikan sebuah toko dihadapannya.

"Sasori-nii, kau masih ingat toko es krim kesukaanku?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak melupakan semua hal tentang adikku yang manis ini." Sasori merangkul pundak Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura dan Sasori berbincang santai sambil melenggang masuk ke toko yang cukup ramai hari ini.

"Biar aku yang pesan saja, seperti biasa kan?" Tanya pemuda itu. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Oh! Kau yang kemarin kan!?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari balik punggung Sasori. Sakura memicingkan matanya dan melihat dua orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat berdiri di sana.

Pandangan mata Sasuke terus terarah ke punggung Sasori yang masih belum menatapnya. Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke dua orang itu.

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Sasori santai, sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Sara semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dilengan Sasuke, kembali menyadarkan pemuda itu akan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Akasuna Sasori, salam kenal." Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sara. Ia tau apa yang sedang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura, jadi dia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan canggung seperti ini terus berlangsung. Setidaknya ia harus mencairkan suasana.

Sara melirik uluran tangan pemuda itu dengan ragu sebelum menyambutnya.

"Yakushi Sara." Jawab Sara singkat.

"Bisa membantuku untuk memesan. Sara-san?" Ajak Sasori. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberikan waktu pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka harus berbicara, kalau tidak masalah mereka tidak akan pernah selesai. Ia bersyukur dia sudah kembali ke Konoha sekarang. Kalau tidak siapa yang akan menghibur Sakura saat ini ketika pacarnya justru dikabarkan akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain?

Sekali lagi Sara melirik ragu. Ia mendongak dan melihat Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia pun menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian sebelum dia mengikuti Sasori ke tempat pemesanan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik kursi dihadapan Sakura, duduk dengan diam setelahnya.

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja karena rasa gugup. Kapan terakhir kali dia berada sedekat ini dengan pemuda itu? Baru beberapa hari yang lalu tapi rasanya sudah berlalu lama sekali.

"Maaf, kemarin aku mematikan telponmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Ia menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

Ia marah ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi setelah Sasuke mengungkitnya. Ia ingin sekali memakinya saat ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau pemuda itu justru meninggalkannya? Ia pun menelan air liurnya. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak bisa bertindak sesukanya. Sedikit saja dia membuat kesalahan, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya lagi.

"Apa kau akan makan malam di rumahku malam ini?" Tanyanya yang menghiraukan permintaan maaf Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab pemuda itu setelah beberapa detik.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya tentang Sara?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Kenapa Sasuke harus bertanya? Tidak bisakah dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi?

"Apakah kalian benar-benar bertunangan?" Hanya itu yang mampu ia tanyakan. Pemuda itu terlihat serba salah, jika dia menjawab dengan jujur, akankah Sakura terluka? Tapi jika dia berbohong, akankah Sakura lebih terluka lagi?

"Untuk saat ini, kabar itu hanya desas-desus."

"Untuk saat ini?" Ulang Sakura. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap kedua bola mata Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasori berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Ia ingin mengulur waktu selama mungkin agar Sakura bisa berbicara banyak hal dengan Sasuke. Ia menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Sara berjalan tidak kalah pelan darinya, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Sara-san." Panggil Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Sara mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Kau kenal dengan Sakura?" Ia memberikan isyarat pada Sara untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Teman Sasuke-nii?" Sara memicingkan matanya, merasa heran kenapa pemuda itu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sasori mengucapkan pesanannya dengan pesanan Sakura kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang konter.

"Pesananmu?" ia menoleh pada Sara. Gadis itu melihat-lihat daftar menu dan mengucapkan pesanannya juga. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menunggu hingga es krim mereka tersajikan.

"Mereka adalah berpacaran." Tukasnya saat mereka berjalan kembali ke meja mereka.

"…Sebelum kau kembali." Lanjutnya singkat.

Sara membelalakkan kedua matanya. Berpacaran? Sasuke memiliki kekasih? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya tentang kemungkinan ini? Tapi jika mereka memang sepasang kekasih, kenapa Sasuke justru menggubris Sara?

"Aku tidak berbohong, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan." Sergah Sasori seolah bisa membaca perdebatan diri Sara.

Sara menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjarak beberapa meja dari tempatnya sekarang. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat serius. Benarkah ini? Setelah ia jauh-jauh kembali demi Sasuke, hati pemuda itu justru sudah tak ada padanya?

.

.

.

"Untuk saat ini?" Ulang Sakura sekali lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas gusar.

"Aku tidak tau, Sakura. Ayahku tidak mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas, dia hanya mengungkit tentang pertunangan tanpa benar-benar menegaskannya."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, masih ingin mencari kepastian tentang Sasuke-Sara yang dielu-elukan media massa. Bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu terhadap Sara saat ini? Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Nii-san, aku sudah membawakan es krim kesukaanmu." Sara duduk di samping Sasuke, seolah tak melihat keanehan pada kedua orang itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya." Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dengan pelan, membantu gadis itu berdiri. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan bingung, bukankah pemuda itu yang mengajaknya untuk ke sini? 

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap Sasori dengan tajam saat pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin menikmatinya es krimmu di pinggir sungai?" Sasori menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, memberikan ajakan agar gadis itu mengikuti kata-katanya untuk mencegah Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"O-oh." Jawab Sakura setelah mengerti maksud Sasori.

Sasori dan Sakura keluar dari toko es krim secepat yang mereka mampu. Pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, menunggunya hingga masuk lalu menutup pintu dan memutari mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya, ia pun menatap ke dalam toko es krim sekali lagi, melihat Sasuke dan Sara balas menatap ke arah mereka.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Ia tak mampu jika harus menatap mata Sasuke. Segala macam emosinya campur aduk dan akan meledak jika ia melihat pemuda itu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

 **A/N: Author kasih bonus update 2 chap sebagai tanda permohonan author kepada kalian, Yeeyyyyyy, Bravvoo, Horeeee #Abaikan -.-. Terungkap juga dalang yg menjadi permasalahan fanfict ini... dalang penghalang bagi SasuSaku... dalang yang bikin kaki author gatal untuk menendang wajahnya... kekekekeke. Yapp, namanya Sara. Sekedar author ingatkan nama tokoh Sara muncul di Naruto Shippuden The Movie : The Lost Tower, itu lho yg jadi si Ratu Rōran. Thank's yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat." Hinata memerhatikan wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Sahabatnya jelas tidak terlihat baik-baik saja tapi masih mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Karena Sasuke?" Tukas Ino. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari makan siang yang sedang ia santap bersama teman-temannya di kantin.

"Bukan, bukan karena dia." Elak Sakura. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan mempercayai kata-kata Sakura. mereka kenal betul dengan segala gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Kalian bertengkar?" Hinata bertanya dengan lembut. Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan ragu dan menggeleng. Ia tidak berbohong, mereka memang tidak bertengkar.

"Apa sekarang kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu pada kami? Sai juga, kupaksa seperti apapun, dia tetap menolak untuk menceritakan tentang hubungan Sara dan Sasuke padaku. Kau harusnya ceritakan pada kami, supaya kami tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bisa membantumu." Omel Ino panjang lebar sambil mengacung-acungkan sumpitnya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Sakura tersenyum tipis dan segara bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku juga." Sahut Hinata yang mengikuti langkah Sakura. 

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Teriak Ino sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum berlari mengejar Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kantin.

Ia merangkul pundak mereka berdua setelah berhasil menyamai langkah.

Dua orang siswi yang berjalan di arah yang berlawanan melirik ke arah Sakura sekilas lalu berbisik cukup kuat.

"Kalau Sasuke-senpai dan Sara akan segera bertunangan, bukankah itu berarti tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi antara Sakura-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai?" Bisik salah satu siswi.

"Mungkin saja. Awalnya aku keberatan sewaktu Sasuke-senpai mengakui bahwa dia pacaran dengan Sakura-senpai. Tapi untunglah, dia akan segera bertunangan dengan Sara."

Ino mendelik kedua siswi itu dengan tajam. Hampir saja ia menghampiri mereka dan menjambak rambut mereka sehelai demi sehelai kalau bukan karena Hinata menahannya. Hinata menarik ujung lengan baju Ino dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sakura yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan mereka seolah dia tidak mendengar kata-kata barusan.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kunci layar hp nya berkali-kali sambil mengemut lolipop kesukaannya. Keraguan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Haruskah dia menghubungi Sasuke? Ia tidak akan siap jika mendapatkan penolakan dari Sasuke, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menghubungi pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti bisa." ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke.

To : Uchiha Sasuke

Mau makan bersama?

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Ia pun melompat kecil saat hp nya berbunyi.

From : Uchiha Sasuke

Tentu. Di kedai udon di dekat rumahmu?

Ia tersenyum lebar dan tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak benar-benar berubah menjadi orang asing baginya.

.

.

.

To : Uchiha Sasuke

Mau makan bersama?

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari Sakura. Apakah gadis ini merindukannya sekarang? Sejauh yang mampu ia ingat, ini kali pertama gadis itu mengiriminya pesan. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ia merasa sangat senang.

"Ada apa Sasuke-nii? Mengapa kau tersenyum selebar itu?" Sara meletakkan sebuah buku dan memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kau temukan buku yang kau cari?" Tanyanya sambil membalas pesan dari Sakura.

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemukan bukunya."

"Kita bisa mencarinya lain kali, kan? Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang sekarang." Ajak Sasuke, dengan agak bersemangat.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Mengapa harus ada makan malam keluarga segala? Padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Rengek Sara yang masih tidak bisa terima. Berkat ide dari Kabuto, orangtuanya setuju untuk mengadakan makan malam keluarga, hanya mereka berempat.

"Jangan begitu. Mereka sangat merindukanmu, itulah mengapa mereka mengadakan makan malam keluarga. Ayo, sebelum kau terlambat pulang dan Kakakmu menyalahkanku." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

Sara bisa melihat perbedaan suasana hati Sasuke sejak dia mendapatkan pesan masuk di toko buku tadi. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih sumringah. Karena gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itukah? Ia sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa melewatkan makan malam keluarga ini atau kakaknya akan mengamuk padanya.

Sasuke mengantar Sara pulang dan langsung melesat ke tempat yang dijanjikannya bersama Sakura. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ke sana. Sebentar lagi dia akan bisa melihat gadis yang rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui.

Ia pun meminggirkan mobilnya dengan cepat saat ia melihat Sakura berdiri di depan kedai. Gadis itu mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, sesekali mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang mulai membeku di lengannya sendiri. Sasuke berdecak pelan dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau harusnya menunggu di dalam." Omelnya. Sakura tidak membalas kata-kata Sasuke, hanya menatapnya dengan takjub. Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak, seperti Sasuke yang membatalkan janji begitu saja atau bahkan melupakan janji mereka. Untunglah, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak benar-benar berubah seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

Sasuke menuangkan air hangat dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura setelah mereka masuk dan memesan makanan mereka.

"Hmm, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sakura. Mengapa ia menjadi canggung seperti ini? Bukankah biasanya ada banyak sekali hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan?

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau kabarku, bukankah kau selalu memperhatikanku di sekolah?" Goda Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan memiringkan wajahnya. Sasuke menopang dagu dan terkekeh pelan tanpa sedetik pun pandangannya teralihkan dari wajah gadis itu.

"Ayolah, akui saja. Kau selalu memperhatikanku, bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Sakura mendengus, kehabisan kata-kata. Ini memang Sasuke yang ia kenal, pemuda yang tingkat percaya dirinya diatas rata-rata.

Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih secara bersamaan setelah makanan yang mereka pesan disajikan.

"Waaah! Enak sekali!" Gumam Sakura di sela-sela mulutnya yang mengunyah mie dengan lahap.

"Lain kali akan kuajak kau ke tempat lain, udon mereka tidak kalah enak dari kedai ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Pemuda itu bergumam pelan dan mengangguk.

"Aku dan Sara mencicipinya kemarin, dan aku yakin kau pasti akan suka." Sasuke tak menyadari air muka Sakura yang berubah.

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Barusan Sasuke menyebut nama Sara? Dihadapannya? Ia memberengutkan wajahnya lalu menyelesaikan makannya.

"Sudah selesai? Kuantar kau pulang." Ujar Sasuke yang bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke dan menggigiti bibirnya dengan ragu.

"Bisakah kita berjalan kaki saja?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Bukankah lebih baik jika mereka mengendarai mobil? Tapi tetap saja ia mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Dengan begini, dia bisa berada di samping gadis itu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Mereka berdua tidak ingin berjalan terburu-buru karena itu berarti mereka harus segera berpisah.

"Sara …" Ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan cepat. Apakah Sasuke salah menyebutkan nama?

"Kau tidak mau tau apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sara dulu?" Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura meluruskan pandangannya dengan cepat saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dia adalah gadis pertama yang membuat jantungku berdebar begitu cepat. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang bisa merubahku. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat penting." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa memedulikan kebisuan Sakura.

Sakura harus mengatupkan rahangnya dengan erat agar dia tidak berteriak dan memaki Sasuke saat ini juga.

"Oh, benarkah?" Balasnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau tau betapa leganya aku saat dia kembali? Kupikir dia tidak akan pernah kembali dan melihat perubahanku." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil yang membuatnya semakin sebal.

"Tapi—" 

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Selamat malam." Ia memotong kata-kata Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya setelah mereka sampai. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu rumahnya dengan agak keras tanpa menghiraukan pemuda itu.

"Menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah sekali saja dia tidak menyebut nama itu?" Gerutunya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ada tamu untukmu." Panggil Nyonya Haruno dari lantai satu. Sakura mengernyit. Siapa yang mengunjunginya diakhir pekan seperti ini? Sasuke kah?

Ia yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya kemarin berlari agak tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, Nii-chan." Sapa Sakura saat dia melihat tamunya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku." Tebak Sasori. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang melihatmu. Tapi, apa yang membuat nii-chan datang?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ino menelponku semalam. Katanya mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Disneyland hari ini dan dia berbaik hati mengajakku untuk menemanimu. Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Sasori menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang terlihat sedang berpikir untuk menerima ajakannya atau tidak.

"Ayolah, aku sudah datang ke sini, kau tidak mungkin tega untuk menolakku, kan?" Sasori tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa menolakmu." Sahut Sakura pasrah. Pemuda itu tertawa puas dan berpamitan pada Nyonya Haruno sebelum mereka berangkat ke Disneyland.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura sudah bisa mengenali Hinata dan Ino serta pasangan mereka di gerbang. Ada juga Neji yang tidak sekalipun berhenti menatap Shion yang sedang berbicara padanya sementara Shikamaru dan Temari terlihat bercanda gurau. Ia juga bisa melihat Sasuke di sana, dan tentu saja pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Siapa lagi yang bersamanya kalau bukan Sara? Memangnya perekat apa yang sebenarnya dipakai Sara hingga ia bisa terus menempeli Sasuke seperti itu?

"Ah, Sakura! Untunglah Sasori-nii benar-benar bersedia menemanimu!" Pekik Ino yang langsung meninggalkan Sai untuk berlari ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, berhenti berteriak-teriak seolah kau sedang berada di hutan." Sai berkacak pinggang dan memicingkan matanya.

"Dan jangan pergi begitu saja saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Itu karena kau mengoceh tanpa henti. Aku lelah mendengar suaramu itu." Balas Ino ketus.

Sasori dan Sakura tertawa bersamaan saat melihat pasangan itu berdebat.

Pemandangan itu tak luput dari pengawasan Sasuke. Mengapa Sasori selalu berada dimanapun Sakura berada akhir-akhir ini? Apakah akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk mengejar gadis itu?

"Nii-san." Sara mengguncang lengan Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Kita juga harus masuk." Sara menunjuk ke arah 5 pasang lain yang sudah berjalan masuk. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari satu pasangan tertentu.

Mereka menaiki beberapa wahana bersama-sama. Sakura mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Sasuke. Untunglah Sasori orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dia tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu bersama Sara. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Mengapa hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu? Mengapa ia harus merasakannya padahal pemuda itu baik-baik saja dan justru terlihat senang bersama Sara?

"Hei, ayo naik bianglala!" Ajak Hinata. Naruto membeli tiket untuk mereka semua dan menyerahkannya pada petugas.

"Siapa yang akan naik lebih dulu?" Tanya Neji. Temari dan Shikamaru langsung mengacungkan jari mereka dan masuk ke bianglala.

"Selanjutnya?" Tanya Neji lagi sambil mengamati wajah mereka satu persatu.

"Sebaiknya kau saja, Sakura." Lanjut Neji. Sakura mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam bianglala.

Belum sempat ia memutar tubuhnya, dia merasakan seseorang mendorongnya hingga menabrak pelan dinding bianglala. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan terkesiap saat melihat Sasuke berada dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu disampingnya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Oopps! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu, Sasuke." Sai menutupi mulutnya sendiri dan menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Inilah tujuan utama mereka datang ke Disneyland. Mereka tidak bisa lagi melihat keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura yang seperti ini. Mereka butuh tempat dan waktu untuk berbicara, tapi agak kesulitan menemukannya karena Sara sepertinya berada disamping Sasuke 24 jam.

"Nii-san…" Panggil Sara pelan. Ia melangkah maju tapi langsung dicegah oleh Sasori. Pintu bianglala Sasuke dan Sakura tertutup sementara pintu bianglala berikutnya terbuka.

"Kau bisa naik bersamaku, Sara-san." Ajak Sasori yang sejak awal memang sudah diberitaukan oleh Ino mengenai rencana mereka. Dan sepertinya hanya Sasuke, Sakura serta Sara saja yang tidak tau apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dihadapan Sasuke dan menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah pemuda itu yang tadinya berada begitu dekat dengannya masih saja berbekas dibenaknya. Bukankah Sasuke sudah sering melakukannya? Mengapa ia masih saja berdebar tidak karuan?

Sasuke melihat pemandangan diluar dengan tatapan bosan. Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, dan semua itu adalah adegan kebersamaan Sasori dan Sakura sejak mereka sampai di Disneyland.

"Sakura, apa kau dan Sasori berhubungan? Secara serius?" Tanyanya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan pertanyaan itu dibenaknya. 

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau dan dia selalu bersama akhir-akhir ini." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau dan Sara berpacaran? Karena kalian juga selalu bersama." Sakura balik bertanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengungkit Sara? Aku sedang membicarakan hubungan antara Sasori dan kau." Desis Sasuke yang tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu justru balik bertanya. Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan geram.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tidak berhak marah atas apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasori-nii."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali, kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Akasuna Sasori."

"Lalu apa pedulimu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Uchiha Sasuke, jadi aku tidak perlu mendengarkan pendapatmu untuk bisa bergaul dengan siapaun. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku." Dari mana keberanian yang Sakura dapatkan untuk berkata seperti itu? Rasanya benar-benar tidak seperti seorang Haruno Sakura, tapi memang ia lah yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura mengenainya tepat sasaran.

"Bukankah gadis yang membuat hidupmu merana kini telah kembali? Jadi untuk apa kau masih memperhatikan 'mainan' mu ini? Kau cukup membuangnya dan pergi." Lanjut Sakura dengan tajam.

Tatapan pemuda itu berubah sendu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Ia senang sekali menjahili gadis itu sejak awal karena hanya Sakura lah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat dia ceria kembali—sejak kepergian Sara. Memang awalnya baginya, Sakura tidak lebih dari mainan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semua itu berubah. Tidak bisakah gadis itu melihatnya?

Pintu bianglala kembali terbuka setelah mereka berputar satu lingkaran. Ia melangkah keluar dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan Sakura.

"Jika Sara tidak kembali, apakah kau akan bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Tanya Sakura mantap. Ia memelankan langkahnya. Pertanyaan Sakura lagi-lagi menancap dihatinya.

Jika Sara tidak kembali, mungkinkah dia akan merasakan ada dinding pembatas diantara dia dan Sakura seperti saat ini? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, mengusir semua pikiran-pikirannya yang kacau. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Tidak ada gunanya ia menjawab kalau jawaban yang akan diberikannya hanyalah luapan emosi belaka.

"Pernahkah kau bersikap tulus padaku sekali saja tanpa menggunakanku sebagai alat untuk melupakan Sara?" Sakura melangkah keluar dari bianglala. Ia bisa melihat Shikamaru dan Temari yang mematung ditempat mereka berdiri, terlihat serba salah.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap gadis itu dengan penuh amarah, "Berhenti membawa Sara dalam percakapan ini!" Sentaknya. Sakura terkesiap kaget saat pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya, tapi menolak untuk menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan, hal yang selalu terjadi setiap kali dia marah.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, jadi aku akan membuangmu sekarang. Kau puas?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat saat airmatanya terancam tumpah. Mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit setelah dia mengatakan kalimatnya sendiri?

Shikamaru terkesiap pelan, sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka Sasuke akan semarah itu. Terakhir kali Shikamaru melihat sisi emosional sahabatnya itu adalah saat Sara pergi. Mengapa sekarang Sasuke kembali bersikap emosional?

Terdengar bunyi berdebam pelan saat Sakura terjatuh dilantai. Lututnya yang sudah lemas sejak tadi tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit ditubuhnya saat ia terjatuh karena hatinya jauh lebih menderita atas jawaban Sasuke.

Neji dan Shion turun dari bianglala dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Sakura terisak pelan, bukannya berkurang, rasa sakitnya justru semakin bertambah.

Sasori membelalakkan matanya dan berlari dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Sakura. Ia mendekap gadis itu dengan erat, meminjamkan dadanya untuk tempat Sakura bersandar saat ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak bisa berkonstrasi dalam melakukan hal apapun dan semuanya karena Sakura. Ia pikir, setelah gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya, semua akan kembali membaik. Ia pikir dia bisa kembali ke titik awal di mana tidak ada Sakura dalam kehidupannya, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa?

Setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan, dia ingin sekali memanggilnya. Setiap kali Sakura tersenyum pada orang lain, dia sangat berharap senyum itu diberikan untuknya. Setiap kali Sasori menjemputnya sepulang sekolah dan membuatnya tertawa, ia selalu mengumpat kesal.

Seharusnya dia yang berada di posisi Sasori saat ini. Ya, seharusnya… Tapi sayangnya, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tidak bisa ia tarik kembali. Kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur menyakiti gadis itu dan tidak akan pernah bisa ia tarik kembali.

Hatinya selalu berdenyut perih setiap kali dia harus berpapasan dengan Sakura di koridor tapi bertingkah seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Gadis itupun bahkan enggan untuk sekedar meliriknya. Dan itu semua adalah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Ada sebuah lubang yang menganga dihatinya. Lubang yang bahkan tidak akan pernah tertutupi dengan kehadiran Sara sekalipun. Banyak penyesalan yang meliputi dirinya. Tidak seharusnya dia begitu emosi waktu itu. Dan memang ia lah yang selama ini bertingkah seperti orang brengsek, mempermainkan Sakura sesuka hatinya. Lalu ketika Sara kembali, dengan seenaknya ia mengesampingkan Sakura. Sungguh, tidak seharusnya dia seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Neji menepuk pundaknya dan menyodorkan segelas air hangat. Di sinilah ia sekarang, ditempat sahabat yang bisa memberikan banyak masukan untuknya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan jujur.

"Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang."

Neji tersenyum tipis, ikut merasa prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan menyesali apapun, tidak akan ada yang berubah hanya karena kau menyesal."

"Aku tau, tapi …" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak tau malukah jika dia bilang dia ingin memiliki Sakura kembali?

"Jangan disesali, tapi perjuangkan lagi."

"Tidak semudah itu Neji." Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Mengapa? Kau masih belum yakin siapa yang lebih kau cintai?" Neji memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan siapa yang lebih kucintai, karena gadis yang kucintai itu hanya satu. Seperti yang kau katakan, ketika melihat Sakura terluka, aku justru lebih terluka darinya." Ringis Sasuke.

"Nah, kalau begitu apalagi masalahnya?" Tanya Neji bingung.

"Itulah masalahnya, aku sudah menyakitinya. Dia tidak akan memaafkanku, tidak akan pernah."

"Kau bukan Sakura, jadi atas dasar apa kau begitu yakin dia tidak akan memaafkanmu? Sakura mungkin saja punya pemikiran yang lain, kan?" Desak Neji. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Benarkah itu?

.

.

.

Sakura duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia terus memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa dihadapan Hinata dan Ino, juga Sasori karena tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Tapi disaat sendirian seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke.

Kata-kata pemuda itu benar-benar memberikan luka yang sangat mendalam baginya, tapi mengapa dia masih saja memikirkan Sasuke? ia berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi di Disneyland waktu itu hanyalah mimpi belaka agar dia tidak perlu sesakit ini. Tapi kenyataan memang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya, Haruno Sakura, akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke— pemuda bermuka dua yang selalu saja menggodanya. Dan Tuhan benar-benar kejam. Mengapa disaat ia baru saja menyadari perasaannya, Sasuke justru sudah menghilang dari pandangannya?

Ia selalu menutup matanya setiap kali pemuda itu dan Sara muncul dihadapannya, tapi sampai kapan ia bisa melakukannya? Ia tidak bisa terus menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Jika diingatnya kembali, ada banyak kesempatan baginya untuk mempertahankan Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya.

Ia tertawa sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak, tidak ada kesempatan seperti itu. Bukankah ia hanyalah mainannya saja? Jadi kesempatan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya? Suara tawanya berubah menjadi isakan tertahan saat tetes demi tetes airmatanya mulai turun. Mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat mengetahui orang yang disukainya tidak pernah melihat dia seperti dia melihatnya?

Nyonya Haruno masuk ke kamar Sakura saat mendengar suara isakan dan sangat terkejut saat dilihatnya Sakura tengah menangis.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya ibunya yang langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk putrinya. Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi. Kehangatan yang diberikan oleh ibunya membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menahan emosinya lebih lama. Ia balas memeluk ibunya dengan erat, berharap kehangatan itu bisa melindunginya selamanya.

"Ssh, meski ibu tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi semuanya pasti akan segera membaik." Hibur Nyonya Haruno. Sakura mengangguk pelan, memahami niat baik ibunya.

.

.

.

"Woah, ternyata kalian memang sangat serasi." Puji seorang pria yang usianya berkisar pertengahan 50 pada Sasuke dan Sara. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sopan pada rekan bisnis ayahnya. Ia tau bahwa pria itu hanya sedang menjilatnya saja, tapi dia tidak ingin merusak nama baik ayahnya dengan bersikap tidak sopan, tidak disaat hari baik ini sedang berlangsung.

Sara hanya tersipu malu saat beberapa orang lainnya juga memuji mereka.

"Sasuke." Panggil sebuah suara. Baik Sara maupun Sasuke berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa si pemilik suara.

"Oh, otousan." Sapa Sasuke saat Tuan Haruno berdiri dihadapannya. Pandangannya teralih pada Sakura yang berdiri agak dibelakang Tuan Haruno, menatap ke arah lain—ke manapun asal bukan ke arahnya. Lagi, hatinya berdenyut perih.

Sakura tidak menyangka jika ibunya ternyata membawanya ke pesta ulangtahun Uchiha Corp. Kalau tau sejak awal, ia pasti akan menolak karena dia tau dia pasti akan bertemu dengan Sasuke—juga Sara.

Tuan Haruno bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke sebentar lalu pergi untuk mengucapkan selamat pada ayah Sasuke. Sakura bersikeras ingin mengikuti kedua orangtuanya saat mereka memaksanya untuk tinggal dan mengobrol bersama Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka obrolkan, hal itu justru akan membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin canggung.

Ia berdiri seorang diri disudut ruangan pesta yang terletak di ballroom salah satu hotel bintang lima. Ia terlihat sangat bosan, karena jelas tidak ada yang dia kenal di pesta ini.

Sasuke berada di sisi ruangan yang lain dari Sakura, tapi matanya tidak pernah berhenti memerhatikan gadis itu, takut kalau gadis itu akan menghilang.

"Nii-san, kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku lagi." Gerutu Sara. Sasuke dari tadi terus berada disampingnya, tapi tidak sekalipun pemida itu memerhatikan Sara. Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya dibalik kerumunan para tamu saat Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan ballroom.

"Maaf, Sara, aku harus pergi sebentar."

"Tidak, kau tidak harus pergi." Sara menahan tangannya.

Ia tau apa yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke belakangan ini, tapi lagi-lagi ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke memelas.

"Tidak. Bukankah selama ini nii-san selalu menungguku? Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin." Sara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rasa takut menjalarinya. Sasuke tak lagi menjadi miliknya. Dia telah kehilangan pemuda yang menjadi alasannya kembali.

"Sara, aku juga tidak pernah berharap semuanya akan berubah menjadi serumit ini. Tapi mengertilah, untuk saat ini—dan seterusnya—aku tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura. Aku sudah menyakitinya cukup banyak. Meski tidak bisa dimaafkan olehnya, aku tetap harus menyembuhkan luka yang telah kuberikan. Bagiku Sakura adalah segalanya. Maafkan aku, Sara."

Terlalu sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melihat gadis yang pernah berperan penting dalam hidupnya meneteskan airmata, tapi akan lebih sulit lagi bagi Sasuke jika Sakura tetap terluka seperti sekarang. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan hingga genggaman tangan Sara terlepas. Ia pun menatap Sara dengan tatapan menyesal, tapi toh ia tetap harus mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap ke sekeliling koridor dengan bingung. Aneh, ia yakin tadi ia melihat toilet di lantai ini.

"Hai, nona. Apa kau sendirian?" Tanya seorang pria tua yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Sakura mengernyit. Pria tua ini sedang menggodanya? Astaga, tidak ingatkah pria tua ini pada anak dan istri yang menunggunya di rumah?

Ia mengabaikan pria itu dan terus berjalan, tapi pria itu tidak mau membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pekiknya saat pria itu menarik tangannya.

"Nona, tidak sopan jika kau pergi begitu saja saat orang yang lebih tua sedang berbicara denganmu." Pria tua itu berdecak pelan.

"Tuan, jangan sentuh gadisku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"Satu lagi anak muda yang tidak punya sopan santun." Cetusnya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik tangan pria itu dari Sakura.

"Tuan, pergilah sebelum aku mulai melakukan kekerasan." Ia memperingati. Tapi pria itu tidak gentar dan justru mengangkat tangannya untuk memukulnya.

Dengan sigap ia mencengkram tangan pria itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Ia meremas kepalan tangannya dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam, dan kali ini pria itu lari dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia berputar menghadap Sakura. Gadis itu hanya balas menatapnya tanpa menjawab. Ia tau, Sakura masih sangat terluka pada kata-katanya waktu itu. Dan untuk itulah dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menemui Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin menatap pemuda itu karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin menggila.

Sasuke bergumam pelan lalu menarik gadis itu memasuki lift yang berada beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sakura meronta pelan, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Sakura, aku—"

BAAAAAM!

Tiba-tiba saja lift berguncang pelan dan menimbulkan suara-suara gaduh. Refleks, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Sakura untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Setelah suara-suara dan guncangan berhenti, lampu lift padam. Sakura memekik kencang saat penerangan di dalam lift menghilang.

Ia melepaskan Sakura setelah yakin tidak ada guncangan lagi. Ia pun menekan semua tombol lift, tapi tidak ada yang berfungsi. Sinyal hp pun tidak ada.

"Kita terjebak di sini sampai ada orang yang menyadari kita menghilang." Ucapnya pelan, entah didengar oleh Sakura atau tidak.

Sakura menghela nafas, memerosotkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk lutut dan bersandar di dinding lift. Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura, duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan. Meski kegelapan nyaris membuat ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi ia masih merasakan kehadirannya yang begitu dekat.

"Maaf…" Bisik Sasuke pelan. Sakura melirik sekilas, tapi buru-buru memandang lurus.

"Tentang waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku hanya… Aku hanya terlalu emosi." Sasuke merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Karena egonya-lah dia menyakiti orang lain. Tidak, bukan orang lain, tapi orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Masih pantaskah dia mendapatkan kata maaf? Masih sudikah Sakura memberikan kata maaf?

Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Berapa banyak usaha yang dilakukannya untuk melupakan kejadian itu? Seberapa sering dia tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang disekitarnya untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja? Berapa banyak hal yang ia tertawakan dengan berlebihan untuk mengusir rasa sakitnya?

Terlalu banyak hal yang dia lakukan untuk melupakan kejadian itu, dan semua usaha itu membuatnya lelah. Lalu sekarang, Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, mengingatkan dia lagi pada kejadian itu. Bukankah itu berarti semua usahanya sia-sia saja?

"Sakura, kumohon maafkan aku.." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar gadis itu bersedia menjawabnya? Tidak, ia tidak berharap banyak dengan menginginkan Sakura segera memaafkannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin mendengar suara gadis itu, suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sasuke-san.." Sakura akhirnya bersuara. Ia menoleh dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita, bukan? Jadi mengapa kau terus meminta maaf?" Tukas gadis itu dingin.

"Mengapa kau menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi pada kita? Kau seharusnya marah padaku, tapi kau malah memilih untuk bersikap dingin seperti ini." Ia mendesah geram. Sakura yang berada dihadapannya berbeda jauh dengan Sakura yang ia kenal. Dan itu semua adalah akibat perbuatannya.

"Sasuke-san, tidak ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu." Tukas Sakura masih menggunakan nada yang sama dinginnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Bukankah bagimu, aku juga hanya sekedar alat untuk melupakan Sasori? Dan setelah Sasori kembali, kau juga ingin mencampakkanku?" Cemoohnya yang berhasil membuat darah Sakura mendidih.

"Apa? Dengar, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke! Jelas-jelas orang yang melakukan kesalahan adalah kau, mengapa kau justru menumpahkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain? Kau memang brengsek!" Sakura meluapkan emosinya. Sudah cukup. Rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya membenci pemuda itu, perlukah dia menambahkan alasan lain baginya untuk benar-benar membencinya?

Ia pun terisak pelan tanpa ia sadari dan merutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu cengeng? Tidak cukupkah dia telah menangis beberapa hari ini? Mengapa dia harus menangis lagi dihadapan Sasuke?

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat dan mendekapnya erat.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku benci padamu!" Teriak Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Sakura memukuli tubuhnya hingga gadis itu puas sambil terus memakinya.

Inilah yang diinginkannya. Daripada Sakura diam, ia lebih suka jika gadis itu berteriak histeris dan memukulnya seperti ini. Ia yakin Sakura akan merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Maafkan, aku Sakura." Ia meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. Meski ia tau itu tidak cukup, tapi hanya dari kata-kata itulah dia bisa menunjukkan ketulusannya pada Sakura.

Tubuh gadis itu masih berguncang karena tangisnya, tapi dia tak lagi memukul Sasuke.

"Aku menyesalinya. Aku menyesal karena telah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk sejak kepulangan Sara. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti. Aku menunggu Sara sekian lama, dan saat dia kembali aku nyaris melupakan segala hal. Dia adalah gadis yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta. Dia memiliki arti tersendiri bagiku. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Sara." Bisik Sasuke lirih.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pemuda itu. Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya, tidak membiarkan Sakura menjauh darinya—tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Tapi mengapa ketika aku mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat kejam padamu, aku justru ikut merasa terluka? Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Aku selalu tidak suka melihat kau tersenyum ramah pada orang lain, padahal kau mengabaikanku di sekolah. Aku tidak suka melihat Sasori yang membuatmu tertawa, karena seharusnya aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu." Ungkap Sasuke jujur.

"Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya padamu." Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu agak menjauh darinya. Meski cahaya di dalam lift sangat buruk, samar-samar ia masih melihat wajah Sakura yang basah oleh airmata. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Sakura yang juga balas menatapnya. Masih ada sorot kemarahan dan luka di mata gadis itu yang ditangkap dengan jelas oleh pandangannya.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura, so much." Aku Sasuke dengan suara lembut.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku… Apa tidak cukup kau melukaiku?" Air mata Sakura kembali tumpah. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah pemuda itu sedang membohonginya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Bukankah hal ini terlalu indah untuk dijadikan sebagai kenyataan?

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kalau kau memang tidak bisa mempercayaiku. Tapi aku serius. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Sara. Hanya untukmu, aku mengatakannya hanya untukmu seorang."

Untuk kali pertamanya, Sakura melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan di mata Sasuke. Bisakah dia mempercayai Sasuke? bisakah dia mempercayai orang yang telah menyakitinya begitu dalam?

"Would you be my girl, Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecup dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi terpana.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sara?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak lagi. Semua yang kurasakan padanya sudah berubah karena kau." Sasuke tersenyum manis dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi gadis itu yang masih berlinang airmata.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji, tidak, aku bersumpah tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Selamanya. Jadi, bersediakah kau mempercayaiku?" Ia menatap Sakura dengan cemas. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa gadis itu akan memberinya kesempatan, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berharap sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke merekah dan pundaknya terasa ringan setelah Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, berbisik "I love you" tepat dibibir Sakura sebelum melumatnya dengan lembut.

Inilah yang memang ia inginkan, berada di sisi Sakura, menjadi miliknya seorang. Mungkin apa yang ia rasakan pada Sara dulu memang lah cinta, tapi jelas cinta yang ia rasakan pada Sakura jauh berbeda dengan cinta yang ia rasakan untuk Sara.

"Apakah ada orang di dalam!?" Teriak seseorang dari luar lift yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Ya, ada orang di dalam!" Sasuke balas berteriak. Ia kembali menatap Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu. Ia kembali tersenyum. Ternyata memang gadis itulah yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, bukan Sara.

.

.

.

Sara berayun pelan di taman dekat rumahnya. Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang dan membuatnya ingin menangis. Mengapa dia selalu melakukan hal yang membuatnya menyesal?

Saat di Suna dulu, dia hidup dengan sangat bahagia bersama kekasihnya yang selalu memanjakan dia layaknya putri. Tapi akhirnya is merasakan ada yang kurang dari kebahagiaan itu. Dia menyesal telah meninggalkan Sasuke dan menyakitinya.

Setelah membuat keputusan yang tidak mudah dengan meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk kembali pada Sasuke, semua justru berakhir dengan tragis. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini. Sekarang ia menyesal telah kembali ke Konoha.

Tidak hanya karena dia telah kehilangan dua orang yang berarti baginya—Sasuke dan mantan kekasihnya, tapi juga karena dia telah bersikap egois. Seharusnya sejak awal ia bisa melepaskan Sasuke saat dia tau pemuda itu dan Sakura berpacaran. Mengapa ia justru bersikap keras kepala dan mencoba peruntungannya?

Sekarang dia seorang diri. Tidak ada lagi kekasih yang selalu melindunginya, tidak ada juga Sasuke yang selalu memerhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri semalam ini?" Tanya sebuah suara. Ia mendongak dan nyaris terjatuh dari ayunan yang ia duduki saat melihat sosok Sasori menjulang dihadapannya. Pemuda itu duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya dengan santai.

"Tidak baik jika seorang gadis berada di luar rumah semalam ini." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sara ke gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Apalagi menggunakan gaun seperti itu."

Sara hanya menunduk, menatap kakinya yang menendang batu-batu kerikil kecil lalu menghela nafas.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari ayunan. Ia berjalan ke belakang Sara, melepaskan blazer putih miliknya dan meletakkannya di pundak gadis itu.

"Pulang lah sebelum malam semakin larut." Ia maju beberapa langkah meninggalkan Sara. Gadis itu menyentuh blazer Sasori yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan berdiri dari ayunan.

"Sasori-kun…" Panggil Sara pelan. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah sebutan yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar dari suara ini.

"Mengapa kau tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tidak menertawakan aku yang terlihat sangat konyol karena berharap Sasuke masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Sara bingung. Sasori menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berbalik.

"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu. Kau berjuang untuk orang yang kau cintai, jadi kenapa aku harus menertawakanmu?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Karena aku telah kehilangan segalanya. Sasuke-nii… Dan juga kau.." Ucap Sara lirih.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, hati Sasori terasa sakit melihat gadis yang pernah menjadi miliknya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tapi inilah hidup, tidak semua hal akan berlangsung tanpa masalah.

"Aku tau kau adalah gadis yang tegar." Balas Sasori sedatar mungkin.

Sara mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat pandangannya mulai memudar. Sekelilingnya berputar dengan cepat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"SARA!" Teriak Sasori saat melihat tubuh gadis itu nyaris terhempas ke tanah sebelum ia berlari dengan cepat dan meraihnya.

Ia mengantar Sara kembali ke rumahnya lalu meletakkan tubuh rapuh gadis itu diatas tempat tidurnya yang ditunjukkan oleh Kabuto.

Ia mengelus wajah Sara dan menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Permintaanku mungkin terdengar egois, tapi tidak bisakah kau menjaga adikku?" Tanya Kabuto begitu Sasori keluar dari kamar Sara.

"Aku tau, kau lah pria misterius yang membuat Sara pergi ke Suna. Jika hubungan kalian sempat goyah karena pihak luar, tidak bisakah kalian mencoba sekali lagi?" Lanjut Kabuto saat Sasori menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa?" Sasori memicingkan matanya, meragukan arti dibalik kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Bukankah kau dan Sara goyah karena orang lain? Dan bukankah sekarang orang lain itu sudah bersama-sama? Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba lagi dari awal?"

Sasori tertawa lemah dan menyisir rambut merahnya menggunakan jari tangan.

"Aku tidak bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi bersama Sara. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Justru karena aku masih sangat mencintainya, aku tidak bisa muncul dihadapannya. Lebih baik Sara melupakan masa lalunya—tentang aku maupun Sasuke, karena dia pasti akan lebih terluka jika harus mengingat masa lalunya." Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah kamar Sara yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Tolong jaga dia." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kediaman Yakushi.

Kabuto menghela nafas pelan. Meski ia masih marah atas sikap egois Sara, tapi gadis itu tetaplah adiknya yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan sekarang, ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghibur Sara.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

 **A/N: Akhirnya chap 13 selasai. Oke, author ulas pertanyaan dari kalian. Disini awalnya si Pantat ayam memang PHP-in si jidat lebar tp endingnya bakal happy ending kok, kalian tau kan maksud author (endingnya happy ending sama author, author bakal kawin lari sama si pantat ayam) Ahahahaha. Oke next, Ini cerita memang milik Yuyu, dan ia adalah sepupu author -.-. Ia seorang kpop lovers sedangkan author penyuka anime. Ia sendiri yg mengusulkn author untuk mereplace ffnya ke versi anime. Maaf author belum sempat cerita ke kalian T.T (gampar readers). Next chap adalah chap yg terakhir jadi author harap kalian tidak sedih TT^TT. Thank's yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Yoshimura Arai** **,** **respitasari** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Drisana620** **, hanna, williewillydoo,** **Airata Amadisa** **,** **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **, chiu, Cherry Uchiha, asdfgh, Akira Fly,** **genie luciana** **,** **luhannieka** **, 1,** **elzakiyyah** **,** **Azizah929** **,** **Ciisiichuabbykireiina454** **, nurvieee-chan,** **Shizu F** **,** **Desta Soo** **, mikumi16, Ochie, carnations, Guest, Qren, Bebek goyeng, gita zahra, ongkitang,** **echaNM** **,** **nkaalya** **, Kiki Kim,** **desypramitha26** **,** **Sachika Arikazuto** **, Jamurlumutan462, zarachan, Annatasya Prameswari, xxx,** **lightflower22** **,** **Uchiha Pioo** **,** **dianarndraha** **,** **lililala249** **,** **.2002** **, login yuk,** **piguin** **, uchiha della,** **umaachiee** **, Guest**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Pervert Glasses**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO, OOC, EYD hancur, banyak kata-kata yang kasar, Rate M (SemiLemon)

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, sedang mencoba mengusir rasa jengkel dari dalam dirinya. Sepasang tangan melingkar semakin erat dipinggangnya, mengingatkannya akan kehadiran orang lain di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau tau alasannya." timpal Sakura masih dengan nada jengkel yang pekat. Sasuke tertawa, mengakibatkan tubuh mereka bergetar pelan. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, lalu menoleh dengan cepat pada Sasuke. Tatapannya terlihat begitu mengancam hingga membuat pemuda itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara tawa.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tentang pertunangan itu, aku akan menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin. Aku janji." ucap Sasuke tak lagi main-main.

"Kau tau kan, aku hanya tidak ingin—" Kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti saat Sasuke melumat bibirnya tanpa peringatan lebih dulu, membuatnya terpaksa harus menelan kembali kata-kata yang siap ia lontarkan.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin kebahagiaan kita berakhir begitu cepat. Percayalah, aku juga ingin agar kebahagiaan kita tak berujung." Sasuke tersenyum manis. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Sakura, lalu mengecup bibir gadisnya sekilas dan kembali memberikan senyum manisnya yang mampu membuat gadis itu meleleh di cuaca sedingin ini. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura, berniat kembali melumat bibir gadis yang ia cintai.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Nyonya dan Tuan Haruno berbarengan dari luar pintu. Dengan cepat Sakura mendorong Sasuke—tanpa ia sadari.

"Sakura, kami—loh, Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di lantai?" tanya Nyonya Haruno—Mebuki kebingungan. Sasuke hanya mendelik geram pada Sakura. Seharusnya gadis itu tak perlu mendorongnya begitu keras hingga bokongnya harus mencium lantai yang dingin. Dan sekarang, ia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sakura—untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Nyonya Haruno.

"Dia… Uhmm.. Tadi.." Kata-kata yang tidak beraturan keluar dari mulut Sakura yang panik dan membuat Sasuke sedikit iba. Pemuda itu berdiri dan merapikan letak kacamatanya lalu mendekati Tuan Haruno—Kizashi yang membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Wah, apa yang kalian beli?" tanyanya berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan, dan memang berhasil karena perhatian Mebuki langsung teralih. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Mebuki memamerkan hasil belanjaannya pada Sasuke sementara Kizashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal. Shikamaru sedang tersenyum bangga. Ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama Temari—dengan bergandengan tangan.

Sai tertawa geli, melihat kemesraan mereka. Naruto merangkul pundak Sai, ikut tersenyum geli melihat sahabat mereka.

"Apakah.." Neji bergabung dengan mereka lalu melirik tangan Shikamaru, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kita rayakan?" 

"Tentu!" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Kami—" Shikamaru mengangkat tangan mereka dan senyumnya semakin bertambah lebar, "Pacaran lagi!"

"Selamat. Tapi kuharap, kali ini kalian tidak putus lagi." ucap Sai 

"Karena kami tidak mau melihat Shikamaru menjadi gila. Lagi." timpal Naruto dengan cepat, setengah berbisik pada Temari yang tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu!" jawab Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan yang mengundang gelak tawa ketiga sahabatnya.

"Pagi." sapa Sasuke datar sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia melewati teman-temannya begitu saja, terlihat tidak tertarik pada apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Teme, kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto bingung. Naruto melebarkan langkahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku sedang frustasi saat ini." gerutu Sasuke, sama sekali tidak memelankan langkahnya, membuat Naruto harus sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dan kaki panjangnya.

"Yah, hal itu sudah terlihat jelas dari wajahmu. Lalu, alasannya?" tanya Sai tidak sabaran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai saat ia membuka pintu ruang OSIS selebar mungkin dan sengaja tidak menutupnya karena ia tau teman-temannya masih mengekor di belakang.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sofa dan menghela nafas berat. Ia membuka kacamatanya, lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas meja tanpa peduli apakah kacamatanya lecet atau bahkan hancur.

"Tentang pertunangan itu." Ia mulai bercerita setelah mendapati tatapan tajam ala Sai.

"Sudah seminggu dan ayah masih belum kembali ke Konoha. Padahal persiapan acara pertunangan itu terus berjalan. Kemarin, orang hotel mengabari kalau ballroom mereka bisa digunakan untuk menyelenggarakan acara hari minggu depan. Ini bisa membuatku gila! Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan pada ayah bahwa aku tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan Sara."

"Kapan rencananya ayahmu akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi gagal."

"Gawat, bagaimana kalau undangannya sudah dicetak dan disebar? Akan sulit untuk membatalkannya kalau sampai hal itu terjadi." gumam Naruto yang semakin membuat Sasuke gelisah.

"Terima kasih. Kau membuat Sasuke semakin galau." ucap Sai dengan nada sinis.

"Apa? Yang kukatakan memang benar kan?" elak Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menghubungi ayahmu, mengapa tidak langsung kau temui saja?" Shikamaru memberikan pendapatnya yang membuat ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Shikamaru, kau memang penyelamatku!" teriak Sasuke sambil memeluk merangkul Shikamaru dengan erat.

"Ough! Pantat ayam, kau meremukkan tulangku!" protes Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sara menatap cangkir kopi dihadapan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia telah melakukan hal itu selama beberapa waktu. Bahkan kepulan asap dari dalam cangkir kini telah menguap ke udara.

Kursi dihadapannya ditarik dan Sakura duduk di sana. Meski terlihat agak canggung, Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum sopan padanya. Sara pun demikian, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, Sara memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura sepuluh menit lalu dan meminta gadis itu untuk datang menemuinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura. Sara hanya terdiam. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, tapi entah mengapa saat ini pikirannya menjadi kosong. Ia lupa apa yang ingin ia tanyakan, ia lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Nee-san pasti berpikir, bahwa aku adalah gadis yang tamak kan?" tanya Sara akhirnya.

"Sama seperti kopi yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Awalnya, kopi ini begitu hangat dan enak, sayangnya aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menikmatinya. Setelah kopi mendingin, aku baru ingin meneguknya. Sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat karena rasa kopi ini sudah tak sama lagi ketika ia masih hangat." Ungkap Sara. Sakura ikut menatap secangkir kopi yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sara. Ia rasa ia mengerti apa yang ingin gadis itu sampaikan padanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin meminum kopi itu? Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa sesungguh kau hanya merasa kasihan pada secangkir kopi yang telah kau abaikan? Mungkin saja, ada secangkir kopi lain yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Sahut Sakura.

Sara mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkinkah itu? Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu adalah benar, maka ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini.

Awalnya, ia meninggalkan segala yang ia miliki dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Sasori. Lalu ia sadari, Sasuke masih terus melekat di benaknya—yang membuat ia berpikir bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata Sakura benar—bahwa ia hanya merasa iba pada Sasuke? Dan sekarang, ia kembali membuat keputusan bodoh dengan meninggalkan Sasori dan beralih pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke tak lagi melihat dirinya.

Sara menggunakan sisa-sisa keberaniannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sakura—tersenyum tulus, "Tolong gantikan aku untuk menjaga Sasuke-nii. Meski sekarang aku sendiri merasa begitu ragu tentang perasaanku padanya, tapi dia tetaplah salah satu orang yang penting dalam kehidupanku."

Sara mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Saat gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya, diam-diam kedua gadis itu tersenyum. Ini adalah awal yang baru bagi mereka—bagi persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu! Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi kata-katamu barusan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendengus sebal.

"Kita akan ke terbang ke Iwa," Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Satu jam lagi." 

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus pergi ke Iwa?" tanya Sakura, masih bersikap keras kapala.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui ayahku. Kita akan meminta restunya, lalu membatalkan pertunangan itu." jawab Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu yang menolak mentah-mentah idenya untuk langsung ke Iwa dan bertatap muka dengan ayahnya.

"Tapi, tapi! Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan koperku!" protes Sakura saat pemuda itu menarik paksa dan mendorong ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. 

"Kau tidak memerlukan koper kalau kau pergi bersamaku." jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dan terus memberengut sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menemui Fugaku dan menyelesaikan masalah pertunangan seperti yang Sasuke katakan, tapi ia lebih memikirkan tentang reaksi Fugaku menanggapi hubungannya dan Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Fugaku menentang hubungan mereka—yang memiliki persentase lebih besar dibanding kemungkinan Fugaku menerima hubungan mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

Bukannya ingin bersikap berlebihan, tapi orang sekelas Fugaku biasanya lebih rewel dan memiliki banyak tuntutan dalam hidupnya—tak terkecuali tentang calon menantunya.

Begitu sampai di bandara, Sasuke menuntun Sakura menaiki pesawat pribadi miliknya yang mampu membuat Sakura menganga.

"Jidat!" sapa Ino dengan riang. Sai menundukkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan melihat gadisnya yang selalu berteriak di mana saja.

"Akhirnya kau datang." sapa Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Kenapa mereka semua bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan raut kebingungan.

"Mereka bilang, _kalian tidak bisa pergi bersenang-senang tanpa kami._ " Sasuke menirukan gaya bicara Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Iwa.

"Apakah mereka tidak tau kalau kita sedang bersiap-siap untuk _berperang_?" gerutunya setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman di samping Sakura. Sakura terkekeh pelan, senang melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang kekanak-kanakan.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura nyaris melupakan ketegangannya tentang reaksi ayah Sasuke karena ia terlalu menikmati perjalanan ini, seperti ia sedang berlibur saja. Sayang cuaca yang tak bersahabat langsung menyambut kelima pasang kekasih itu begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di Bandara Iwa.

"Kurasa kita harus segera ke hotel sebelum cuaca semakin memburuk." usul Neji.

"Benar, kita tidak bisa mengunjungi ayah Sasuke di tengah cuaca seperti ini." timpal Naruto menyutujui.

"Tidak." tolak Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Aku harus menemui ayah sekarang juga. Kami akan segera menyusul kalian di hotel." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang tak kalah gugup.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu kabar baik dari kalian." ujar Sai. Meski ia tidak akan pernah berada di posisi Sasuke saat ini, tapi ia bisa mengerti perasaan sahabatnya yang pastinya sangat kacau saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini menyangkut gadis yang ia cintai—masa depannya.

Dua mobil van yang telah disewa oleh Sasuke menyambut mereka, bersiap mengantar sepuluh orang itu untuk mencapai tempat tujuan mereka. Tak sedetik pun ia melepaskan tangan Sakura ketika mereka berada di dalam van. Tidak hanya memberikan kekuatan pada Sakura, ia sadari bahwa ia juga mendapatkan kekuatan dari gadisnya—kekuatan untuk menghadapi ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke? Dan, Sakura juga?" Tanya Fugaku yang terkejut dengan kunjungan dadakan ini setelah Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sasuke menelan air liurnya, keberaniannya agak menguap. Bukan karena ia takut untuk menentang keputusan ayahnya, tapi karena ia takut ia tidak akan bisa melindungi Sakura jika hal buruk terjadi.

"Ayah, kami kemari untuk membicarakan tentang pertunangan itu." Sasuke memulai kata-katanya dengan mantap. Kening Fugaku mengernyit, merasa tertarik dengan kelanjutan kata-kata anaknya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kedua orang remaja itu untuk duduk di hadapannya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Fugaku—yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa begitu terintimidasi.

"Ada apa dengan pertunangan itu? Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi pada proses persiapannya?" tanya Fugaku setenang mungkin.

"Aku…" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya selama beberapa detik untuk memperhatikan reaksi ayahnya yang dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu."

"Membatalkannya?" tanya Fugaku tak percaya. Ia menatap Sakura—yang masih belum berani balas menatap—lalu Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Kalau boleh ku tau, apa alasan yang membuatmu ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu saat persiapannya sudah mencapai 50%? "

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam. Ia takut jika ia katakan bahwa alasannya membatalkan pertunangan itu adalah karena Sakura, maka gadis yang ia cintai itu akan berada dalam kesulitan saat ayahnya menentang mereka.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Sakura?" pinta Fugaku.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke dengan sangat cepat. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya berdua saja dengan Sakura? Mungkinkah ketakutannya benar-benar akan terjadi? Mungkinkah ayahnya akan tega memisahkan mereka berdua?

Belum sempat ia menolak permintaan ayahnya, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan padanya. Dengan langkah yang berat, ia keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Fugaku pelan.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya jawaban singkat itulah yang mampu diberikan Sakura. Fugaku menghela nafas berat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian berdua, tapi pertunangan ini tidak akan pernah dibatalkan." Lanjutnya nyaris meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tapi, kami—" 

"Kalian harus menyelesaikan apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian sebelum hari pertunangannya. Apa kau mengerti?"

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di tepi kolam renang, kedua kakinya berayun santai membuat air kolam renang bergejolak pelan. Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya hingga kedua pundaknya merosot turun.

Sasuke begitu ragu. Ia tau sesuatu telah terjadi selama percakapan Sakura dan ayahnya siang tadi. Ia takut bahwa gadis itu terlalu rapuh untuk menerima penolakan ayahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura nyaris tanpa suara. Ia duduk disamping gadis itu dalam diam, seolah dengan berdiam diri ia bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran gadisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku untuk menemanimu di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dengan cepat, barulah ia sadari keberadaan pemuda itu yang membuat jantungnya hampir melompat keluar. Ia kembali menatap gumpalan air yang menari-nari di ujung kakinya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku.." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya selama sesaat,

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian. Ada terlalu banyak pikiran yang mengangguku dan aku ingin mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan." 

"Kau selalu bisa berbagi denganku, kau tau bukan?" tukas Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri—yang ia yakini pastilah tentang pertunangan itu.

Sakura memilih untuk diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ayah katakan tadi siang?" Sasuke kembali menanyakan ayahnya. Tapi sama seperti saat ini, gadis itu memilih untuk bungkam. Dan aksi bungkam Sakura itulah yang semakin membuat ia takut.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Rasa takut dalam diri Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia begitu gelisah, tidak adanya rasa aman dalam dirinya nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Sakura dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap, berharap gadis itu bersedia membeberkan semua yang telah ayahnya katakan padanya. 

"Kau tau, terkadang, ada beberapa hal dalam kehidupan yang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Meski kita berusaha sekuat tenaga pun hal itu tak dapat berubah menjadi seperti apa yang kita harapkan." lanjut Sakura dengan cepat.

Jari-jari tangannya saling bertautan satu sama lain akibat rasa gugupnya. Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertautan. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengerti hubungan antara pertanyaannya dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Sakura menelan air liurnya dan menoleh ke samping, namun tak berani menatap langsung sepasang mata milik pemuda itu.

"Kurasa, apapun yang kita lakukan, ayahmu tidak akan pernah merubah keputusannya. Kita—" 

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin menyerah tentang hubungan kita?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja—"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Haruno Sakura." ujar Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tau itu. Ia tau pemuda itu pasti akan kecewa padanya.

"Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tuntut Sasuke. Ia berdiam diri disana, menunggu permintaan maaf dari Sakura—permintaan maaf karena gadis itu menjadi begitu lemah.

Demi Tuhan! Sakura tidak seorang diri. Ia punya Sasuke. Ia juga memiliki kedua orang sahabat yang akan selalu berdiri disampingnya. Bahkan Konoha Boys pun tanpa ragu akan berdiri di barisan terdepan jika mereka memang berada dalam keadaan di mana mereka diharuskan memulai _perang_ dengan Fugaku. Jadi mengapa ia bersikap cengeng seperti ini?

"Kupikir kau butuh waktu lebih untuk berpikir jernih." Terselip nada jengkel dalam suara Sasuke saat ia meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di kolam renang, membiarkan gadis itu kembali pada dunia miliknya sendiri yang tak bisa ditembus oleh apapun.

Suara derap langkah Sasuke semakin lama semakin terdengar begitu jauh sebelum akhirnya pendengarannya tak lagi mampu mendengarkan derap langkah yang begitu berat. Kedua kakinya yang tadinya berayun santai di dalam kolam kini terangkat dan tertekuk di depan dada. Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas lutut sementara matanya terus menerawang jauh ke dasar kolam. Lagi-lagi pundaknya merosot turun setelah ia menarik nafas dalam.

Hinata dan Ino berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Saat mereka menyapanya, Sasuke hanya berlalu pergi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan dan membuat kedua orang gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghiraukan pemuda itu dan kembali mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino saling berbagi pandangan ragu terhadap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik setelah mereka menangkap bayangan punggung Sakura di tepi kolam renang, lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat seseorang menyentuh pundakknya—Hinata.

"Bersedia berbagi dengan kami?" tanya Ino berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal, padahal gejolak emosinya telah teraduk-aduk saat melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Sakura.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan sangat erat. Saat ini, tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang bisa menenangkan hatinya, kecuali kehadiran kedua sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sai menggunakan kedua tangannya sementara Sai terus menggenggam sisi-sisi pintu dengan erat, menolak keinginan pemuda itu yang menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Entah kenapa, aura di dalam kamar hotel Sasuke terasa begitu menyeramkan dan Sai tidak ingin menjadi _tumbal._

Neji mengintip dari balik bahu Naruto, mendorongnya agar ke samping dan melangkah masuk. Barulah Sai mengikuti langkah Neji yang menghampiri Sasuke, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji singkat karena ia yakin Sasuke pasti mengerti apa yang sedang ia tanyakan.

"Dia ingin menyerah." Sasuke tertawa sinis, tawa yang mencemooh.

"Setelah apa yang kami lalui, dengan gampangnya dia bilang dia ingin menyerah." lanjutnya.

Ketidakyakinannya pada kalimat Sakura sebelumnya sama sekali belum luntur. Berapa kalipun ia coba pikirkan, tetap saja tidak ada penjelasan yang masuk akal yang membuat gadis itu dengan begitu mudahnya mengakhiri semua ini, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat bertempur.

"Aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri." celetuk Naruto yang langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya. 

"Kurasa Naruto benar. Apa kau sudah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sakura?" tanya Neji lagi. Sasuke menggeleng dengan enggan mengingat ia tadi memotong kata-kata Sakura dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Kau harus belajar untuk mendengar, Sasuke. Tidak ada ruginya kan kalau kau mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura sebentar saja? Dengan marah-marah seperti ini, masalah kalian tidak akan pernah ada titik terang." lanjut Neji.

"Aku takut." aku Sasuke tanpa ia sadari. Empat pasang mata disekitarnya langsung terfokus pada pengakuan pemuda itu selanjutnya. 

"Ada terlalu banyak hal yang kutakutkan. Aku takut aku tak akan mampu menghentikan pertunangan ini. Aku takut bahwa aku akan kembali membuat Sakura menangis. Aku takut kami berdua tidak akan bisa bersama. Masih ada banyak lagi ketakutan lainnya yang bahkan tidak bisa aku ungkapkan." 

"Itu adalah hal yang wajar." sahut Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum tipis, berharap itu bisa menjadi sedikit kekuatan bagi Sasuke.

"Semua orang memiliki ketakutan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang begitu berharga di dalam hati kita, maka ketakutan itu pasti akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu."

Mungkin Shikamaru benar. Sasuke telah memiliki ' _seseorang yang begitu berharga di dalam hatinya_ ', dan mungkin ia memang harus berbicara dengan Sakura sekali lagi. Hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk terus bertahan, kekuatan untuk menang dari rasa takutnya.

.

.

.

Festival Takayama Matsuri—atau yang juga sering disebut Hachiman Matsuri pada perayaan musim gugurnya—di sebuah kuil di sebelah utara kota tua Iwa tahun ini tidak kalah ramai dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Perayaan festival yang diadakan dua kali dalam satu tahun telah ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang sebagian besar merupakan warga Iwa sementara sebagian lainnya merupakan turis dari kota maupun negara lain.

"Kau harus lihat _yatai—_ semacam stand, warung kaki lima _—_ itu, mereka menghiasnya dengan sangat indah."

Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara percakapan Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan di depan mereka. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat beberapa orang di belakangnya berjalan begitu tergesa-gesa dan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai tersesat." ucap Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bersuara dari tadi. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan segera memalingkan wajahnya, masih merasa agak canggung untuk menatap pemuda disampingnya setelah perdebatan mereka yang tidak selesai di kolam renang tadi.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Ada begitu banyak orang di sini, aku tidak akan sadar saat kau menghilang. Kecuali kalau aku menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini."

Ia merasa agak aneh. Mengapa ia harus menjelaskan alasan ia menggenggam tangan pacarnya sendiri? Sakura terus berjalan diam di sisi Sasuke, seolah tak terganggu oleh hiruk pikuk yang ada disekitar mereka. Jika waktu dapat berhenti berputar, ia bersedia terjebak di waktu ini.

Langkah mereka terhenti setelah melihat sebuah yatai yang terpanjang indah di jantung kuil. Sebuah boneka mekanik (karakuri ningyo) mulai menari-nari sederhana, namun mampu membuat para pendatang tersenyum. Sebuah senyum pun secara otomatis terbentuk di wajah Sakura. Sasuke ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah gadisnya yang berseri-seri.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat menyadari tatapan Sasuke. Dua pasang mata mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain. Senyuman di wajah Sasuke melebar dan Sakura tertawa. Untuk sesaat mereka melupakan ketegangan yang diantara mereka dan menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui dengan bahagia.

Masing-masing kelima pemuda itu telah berpencar, mengelilingi setiap sudut kuil bersama pasangan masing-masing.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dengan pelan, mengajaknya melihat keindahan kuil kecil nan tua yang sudah pernah ia kunjungi beberapa tahun lalu. Suara riuh dari luar gerbang kuil membuat Sakura menoleh penasaran. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas pusat keramaian di sana, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ada terlalu banyak orang—ada terlalu banyak kepala—yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Mau ke sana?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. Setelah dengan susah payah melewati barikade manusia di pintu gerbang, Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura melewati kerumunan itu dan melihat beberapa orang telah bersiap untuk mengarak kuil kecil yang memang bisa dibawa-bawa ke jalanan.

"Katanya, kuil itu berisi dewa-dewa yang keluar hanya pada festival Takayama saja." jelas Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah persiapan selesai, arak-arak kuil kecil pun dimulai dan Sakura tak lagi bisa melihat kuil kecil yang telah dibawa jauh meninggalkan gerbang.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan. Kedua tangan mereka masih terpaut erat dan bergoyang-goyang pelan diudara. Mereka telah kembali ke jantung kuil, melihat yatai untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum yatai tersebut disimpan dan dikeluarkan kembali pada festival hari kedua.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, sangat menyenangkan." jawab Sakura. Lagi-lagi mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka ditengah gegap gempita para turis. Ketenangan ikut menyelimuti Sasuke selama beberapa menit sebelum ia kembali teringat dengan perdebatan mereka terakhir kali. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura dan menatapnya dengan intens.

Oh, dia begitu mencintai gadis ini—lebih dari siapapun dan apapun. Bagaimana ia harus melanjutkan hari-harinya jika ia tak lagi bisa menggenggam tangannya seperti saat ini?

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu." aku Sasuke tanpa diduga. Langkah Sakura terhenti, mau tak mau membuatnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Senyuman di wajah Sakura menghilang dengan pasti.

Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah karena pengakuan pemuda itu yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tau dengan benar bagaimana pemuda disampingnya ini sangat mencintainya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, jika Sakura diharuskan untuk mengakui perasaannya saat ini, ia tak bisa. Keadaannya akan menjadi lebih kacau jika Sasuke masih bersikap keras kepala.

Sakura melangkah mundur, membuat jarak yang cukup lebar antara dia dan Sasuke hingga tangan mereka yang tadinya bertautan kini terlepas. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura bertingkah seperti ini? Bukankah tadi mereka baik-baik saja—bahagia?

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura lirih. Ia mendongak dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sasuke.

"Tapi kupikir tidak seharusnya kau membatalkan pertunangan itu." 

"Jangan katakan tentang hal itu lagi." desis Sasuke dipenuhi rasa frustasi. Ia menyisirkan jari-jarinya yang panjang pada rambut pantat ayamnya dan menghela nafas.

"Kita masih bisa berjuang bersama-sama. Kenapa kau begitu ngotot untuk menyerah?"

"Aku—"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah kelinci dan kura-kura? Kau tau mengapa orang-orang meremehkan kura-kura? Karena dia tidak mampu—di mata mereka. Tapi bukankah pada akhirnya kura-kura mengalahkan si kelinci? Itu bukan hal yang mustahil—sama seperti kita. Kura-kura menang bukan karena keajaiban, tapi karena ia tidak pernah menyerah."

"Tapi kurasa aku bukan kura-kura itu." elak Sakura.

"Kita bisa mencobanya, kita coba untuk meluluhkan hati ayah, bagaimana?" pinta Sasuke memelas. Ia bersedia melakukan apapun agar Sakura bersedia berjuang bersamanya meski hanya sesaat.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa.." bisik Sakura.

"Lalu kau ingin kita berpisah? Tidak bisakah kau mencoba sekali saja?" 

"Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, tapi aku tidak berani untuk mencoba. Aku takut dengan hasil yang akan kita dapatkan."

"Apakah melakukan sesuatu untuk masa depan kita terasa begitu sulit bagimu?" Amarah Sasuke mulai menumpuk, tapi ia tekan amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin meledak dihadapan Sakura meski sekarang nada suaranya telah meninggi.

Sakura mengertakkan giginya dengan kuat dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Benar! Itu sangat sulit bagiku! Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang sederhana, tidak penuh lika-liku yang membuatku sulit bernafas seperti ini!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Hatinya tersakiti oleh setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi kau menyesal karena mengenalku? Apa kau juga menyesal karena mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya.. " Sakura membuka mulutnya berkali-kali, mencoba mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, tapi tak ada rangkaian kata yang bisa ia untai lagi. 

Sasuke tertawa sinis. Matanya memancarkan berbagai ekspresi yang membuat pandangannya terlihat dingin.

"Aku tau kau sangat menderita karena hal ini. Tapi aku juga, Haruno Sakura. Aku juga sangat menderita saat ini. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Tapi aku tetap bertahan, kau tau kenapa? Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Sasuke menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin. Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata kanannya tanpa ia duga.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya begitu menyadari tetesan airmata telah membasahi pipinya. Disekanya sisa-sisa airmata menggunakan ibu jari secepat yang ia mampu. Ia tak ingin Sakura melihatnya begini lemah. Ia menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia tau jika ia kembali bersuara, ia akan hancur detik itu juga ketika luapan emosinya memaksa bendungan airmatanya kembali menyeruak.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertanya. Bersediakah kau, Haruno Sakura, berjuang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi terselip nada memohon dibalik suaranya yang bergetar pelan.

Sakura hanya mampu balas menatap Sasuke, tak lebih dari itu. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Ia terduduk di lantai yang kotor. Beberapa orang disekitar mereka akhirnya mulai menyadari pertengkaran yang terjadi namun memilih untuk tetap menonton dari jauh.

Bahu Sakura bergetar pelan. Gerakan kecil itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke membenarkan asumsi yang selama ini bersarang di otaknya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang semakin pekat melalui matanya yang berair. Ia mendesah keras dan kembali menatap gadis itu yang masih meringkuk dilantai.

"Aku mengerti, aku tau jawabanmu." gumamnya. Ia menatap Sakura sekali lagi dan membalikkan badannya. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar, ingin segera menghilang dari tempat ini.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sai dan langsung mengejar Sasuke. Neji dan Naruto ikut berlari di belakang Sai dengan cepat.

Sakura menahan butiran airmatanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" omel Ino geram. Ia tak ingin melihat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Malam itu, ketika Sakura kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap, Shikamaru menghampiri dirinya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ia telah kembali ke Konoha." Begitu ujar Shikamaru yang langsung memerosotkan bahunya. Sakura tak memberikan jawaban apapun, ia hanya diam dan mengangguk tanda perlahan tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir. Tega sekali Sakura menyerah segampang itu tentang kebahagiaan mereka. Gadis itu boleh saja menyerah, tapi ia masih belum ingin menyerah.

Jawaban Sakura boleh saja telah menyayat hatinya, tapi ia tidak bisa membenci gadis itu. Rasa cintanya terlalu besar, hingga rasa perih yang diakibatkan oleh Sakura pun tak mampu menutupi rasa cintanya.

Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Baru saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia melihat ayahnya berdiri disana.

"Ayah." panggil Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini sampai acara pertunangan berlangsung."

"Aku tidak ingin bertunangan, aku tidak mencintai Sara, ayah." tolak Sasuke.

"Cinta? Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Sakura? Lalu di mana dia saat pertunanganmu akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi? Dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk memohon padaku." kata Tuan Uchiha.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan penuh amarah. Ia pikir ayahnya adalah seorang Ayah yang bijaksana, tapi ternyata ayahnya adalah seorang diktator.

Ia menghiraukan ayahnya dan berjalan melewatinya, tapi seketika itu juga lima orang pria bertubuh kekar berpakaian rapi menghalangi jalannya.

"Menyingkir." Tukasnya tajam. Tapi para pengawal itu tak bergeming. Ia menghiraukan mereka dan terus berjalan. Salah satu dari pengawal itu menarik pundaknya, menahannya agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menarik tangan pria itu, membantingnya begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh. Seorang pengawal lainnya ikut membantu mencegahnya, tapi berakhir dengan satu tinjuan di pipinya. Dengan sigap, dua orang pengawal menahan masing-masing tangannya agar tak berontak lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, B*stard!" maki Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa kabur." Itulah kata-kata terakhir ayahnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Ayah!" teriak Sasuke dengan keras saat dua orang pengawal menarik paksanya hingga kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Pintu terkunci dan terdengar suara _klik_ dari luar kamar. Ia menggedor pintu sekuat tenaga, tapi tak berhasil. Para pengawal itu sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Ia harus melarikan diri, harus. Pemuda itu memandang ke sekeliling, namun tak ada sedikit pun celah baginya untuk melarikan diri. Ia menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa dan menatap sebuah tuxedo yang tergantung rapi di sudut kamar.

"Maaf ayah, tapi kau tidak memberikan pilihan lain padaku." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika ayahnya bersikeras ingin ia menghadiri pesta pertunangan ini, maka akan ia lakukan. Dengan ataupun tanpa Sakura—ia tetap akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Jika ayahnya tidak bisa melunak saat ia menggunakan ketulusan hatinya, maka jangan salahkan dia jika ia membuat ayahnya malu dengan membatalkan pertunangan ini dihadapan seluruh tamu undangannya—yang pasti merupakan orang-orang penting.

Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo miliknya dan duduk diam selama beberapa waktu. Ia merenungkan banyak hal. Seperti apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya setelah ia membatalkan pertunangan ini. Ayahnya pasti akan mengamuk—ia yakin itu. Tapi hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan ayahnya padanya?

Sasuke mendongak ketika pintu kamarnya berderit pelan. Neji berjalan dengan santai diikuti ketiga sahabatnya yang lain untuk menghampirinya.

Sasuke membalas senyuman tipis mereka dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk di mana saja sesuka mereka.

"Kami tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura—ouch!" tukas Naruto yang berubahan menjadi rintihan saat Sai menginjak kakinya sementara Shikamaru menyikut perut Naruto. Neji hanya melemparkan sebuah tatapan singkat.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Neji pelan.

"Aku berencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini." 

"Well, memang itu rencananya sejak awal. Tapi tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum pertunanganmu berlangsung dan kau masih belum berhasil membujuk ayahmu. Kurasa kau harus memikirkan rencana lain." cerca Sai.

"Itulah rencana akhirku. Kalau ayah tidak mau mendengarkan permintaanku, maka akan kuhancurkan image-nya dihadapan banyak orang."

"Maksudmu…" Shikamaru menghentikan kata-katanya, takut salah menerka.

"Kau akan membatalkan pertunangan ini di depan para tamu?" Naruto melanjutkan kata-kata Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dengan rahang terkatup erat.

"INI GILA!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya—Hei!" Lagi-lagi Naruto merintih saat tumit Sai kembali memberikan tekanan yang cukup keras pada jari-jari kakinya. Sai menatap Naruto dengan garang, tatapannya seolah mengancam agar pemuda itu tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke mengernyit. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada sesuatu yang sedang dirahasiakan mereka darinya?

"Kau tidak memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh ayahmu?" tanya Neji setelah Sai dan Shikamaru berhasil memastikan bahwa Naruto tak akan bersuara lagi.

"Paling-paling dia akan mengusirku untuk sementara waktu." Sasuke tertawa renyah dan melanjutkan.

"Atau dia mungkin akan mencoret namaku dari daftar ahli warisnya—aku tidak keberatan. Selama aku tidak perlu menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai." 

"Pikiranmu terlalu pendek. Kami bisa saja menampung dirimu kalau hal itu sampai terjadi—berapa lamapun kami tak akan keberatan untuk menampungmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau ayahmu justru menyulitkan Sakura?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara dengan tiba-tiba.

"Benar kata Shikamaru. Ayahmu tidak akan segampang itu membiarkan Sakura lolos." timpal Sai.

Sasuke berpikir ulang. Mungkinkah ayahnya akan setega itu? Ia meragukannya, ayahnya yang selama ini ia kenal adalah seorang Ayah yang hangat. Sejak kapan ayahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan?

Tapi hal itu sudah terbukti! Sekarang ayahnya bertangan dingin! Ia bahkan tak lagi membuka telinganya untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya. Adakah sedikit celah baginya untuk melarikan diri?

.

.

.

Sasuke menautkan jari-jarinya dibalik punggung saat ayahnya sedang memberikan kata sambutan yang ramah pada para tamu. Ia tengah bertaruh—dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika Sakura datang ke pesta pertunangan ini maka ia akan benar-benar membatalkan pertunangan sepihak ini.

Ia yakin ia akan bisa melindungi Sakura—asalkan gadis itu bersedia mempercayakan hidupnya padanya, apapun bisa ia lakukan.

Namun, jika ternyata Sakura tidak datang, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali meneruskan pertunangannya—untuk saat ini. Mungkin ia bisa merubah pikiran ayahnya seiring berjalannya waktu.

Mata Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan berkali-kali untuk mencari sosok Sakura ditengah kerumunan. Ia terus berdoa, berharap gadis itu akan menampakkan dirinya.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara ayahnya yang menyilakan calon tunangannya untuk memasuki ballroom. Sasuke semakin gelisah. Meski ia telah kalah taruhan, hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan menjadi tunangan untuk wanita lain—Sara.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling sekali lagi dengan begitu cepat. Ia bisa menangkap bayangan wajah-wajah kelima sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar—apakah ia tidak salah lihat?

Bagaimana bisa temannya begitu berbahagia disaat ia tengah _sekarat_? Tapi ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk kembali menoleh pada mereka dan memastikan bahwa penglihatannya salah. Ia harus segera menemukan sosok Sakura agar ia bisa terlepas dari pertunangan bodoh ini.

Mata Sasuke membulat saat penglihatannya menangkap sesosok gadis mungil disudut ruangan. Gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia itu tersenyum tipis, merestui pemuda yang ia cintai untuk bersama dengan gadis lain.

Sasuke terlalu kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa calon tunangannya telah berdiri disampingnya. Ia menoleh saat sepasang kaki terhenti dihadapannya. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

Ia kembali menoleh ke sudut ruangan dengan cepat. Tapi ia tak lagi bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu berjalan memunggunginya semakin menjauh. Bayangan punggungnya sarat dengan kesedihan. Sasuke baru bisa menatap calon tunangannya setelah sosok Sara menghilang dibalik pintu ballroom.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya akhirnya. Sakura memberikan senyum lebarnya—senyum penuh arti—pada pemuda itu.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Sakura?" pinta Fugaku.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke dengan sangat cepat. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya berdua saja dengan Sakura?

Belum sempat Sasuke menolak permintaan ayahnya, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan padanya. Ia keuar dari ruangan ayahnya, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Fugaku pelan.

"Maafkan aku." hanya jawaban singkat itulah yang mampu diberikan Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk. Fugaku menghela nafas berat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian berdua, tapi pertunangan ini tidak akan pernah dibatalkan." Lanjutnya nyaris meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tapi, kami—" 

"Kalian harus menyelesaikan apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian sebelum hari pertunangannya. Apa kau mengerti?" tegas Fugaku menahan kejengkelan dari nada suaranya.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa." tukas Sakura dengan segenap keberaniannya. Fugaku memicingkan matanya. Ia ingin menyela kata-kata Sakura, tapi ia bersedia mendengarkan sedikit lebih banyak penuturan yang akan diberikan gadis itu.

"Kami…." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya selama sesaat. Ia harus mengumpulkan kembali keberanian dirinya yang nyaris menguap lagi.

"Kami saling mencintai—cinta kami tulus."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menunggu Fugaku mencela _cinta_ yang ia sebut. Saat tak ada tanggapan apapun yang diberikan oleh Fugaku, ia mendongak dan melihat ayah Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Itu—itu berarti Sasuke tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Sara." jawab Sakura ragu.

Tatapan bingung kembali diarahkan oleh Fugaku sebelum tawanya meledak dan memenuhi ruang kerjanya. Fugaku memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa sementara tangan lainnya mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"A—apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah—lucu?" tanya Sakura masih tak mengerti hal apa yang membuat Fugaku tergelak sedemikian rupa. Fugaku menangkat tangannya ke hadapan Sakura, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menunggu hingga ia bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Tawanya mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan suara tertahan.

"Kalian—kau dan Sasuke—lah yang lucu. Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan menjodohkan Sasuke dan Sara?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Tapi… tapi.." 

"Kau, Haruno Sakura. Kau lah calon tunangan Sasuke sejak awal." Sakura mendekap mulutnya sendiri agar ia tak menjerit saat itu juga. Siapa yang percaya bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada?

"Tapi, mengapa aku? Kupikir—semua orang pikir—calon tunangan Sasuke adalah Sara." Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai keajaiban yang menghampirinya. Fugaku tersenyum hangat dan meraih tangan Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Sentuhan Fugaku sama seperti sentuhan ayahnya, begitu hangat.

"Sejak awal, aku telah memperhatikanmu. Dan kupikir kau adalah gadis yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Aku tau kalau dulu Sasuke menyukai Sara. Aku juga menyukainya—dia gadis yang baik. Tapi entah mengapa, hatiku terus meronta. Ia bilang, Sara _bukan menantu yang cocok untukku_." Fugaku tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir mengapa aku meminta Ayahmu untuk membiarkan Sasuke tinggal di sana? Karena aku ingin memberikan kesempatan pada kalian berdua—kesempatan untuk saling mengenal."

Sakura benar-benar tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat ini. Ia terlalu takjub dengan keberuntungan yang ia miliki. Perbuatan apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ia mendapatkan karma sebaik ini?

"Dan kudengar, karena kepulangan Sara, kau mengalami banyak hal yang menyakitkan." Fugaku terlihat merasa bersalah, meski jelas itu bukan kesalahannya.

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya begitu ia kembali mengingat sakit hati yang pernah ia alami hingga membuat ia nyaris tak bersisa. Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk Fugaku.

"Perlu bantuanku untuk sedikit membalas perbuatan Sasuke? Dia juga harus merasakan penderitaanmu saat itu." Fugaku menaikkan alis kanannya.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Jadi.." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya untuk menatap ayahnya yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya sedang menahan tawa. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan menghela nafas.

"Jadi selama ini kalian telah merencanakannya? Untuk mempermainkanku?" Sakura hanya membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman karena sudah jelas jawabannya adalah ya.

"Kalian juga?" tanya Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada kelima sahabatnya

.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak dan ya." tukas Naruto.

"Tidak, kami tidak merencanakannya—karena ini semua murni ide ayahmu. Dan ya, kami ikut mempermainkanmu saat Sakura menceritakan semuanya ketika kau terburu-buru pulang ke Konoha seorang diri." jelas Sai lebih detail.

"Huft!" Sasuke meniupkan udara kosong dengan geram.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya! Apa kau tidak tau betapa takutnya aku ketika harus membayangkan kita berpisah?! Aku nyaris saja merealisasikan berjuta-juta ide gila dibenakku karena tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Aku—" 

Sakura menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, membuat tubuh pemuda itu condong ke depan. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada Sasuke selama beberapa detik untuk menghentikan kata-kata pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau masih ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanya Sakura pelan setelah ia memisahkan diri.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apakah kau perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menarik pinggang Sakura dan mendekapnya dengan erat sambil melumat bibir Sakura. Ballroom dipenuhi dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang ikut berbahagia.

Sasuke merasa begitu ringan, seolah-olah berton-ton beban telah terangkat dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus mengalami begitu banyak sakit hati asalkan ia dan Sakura tak terpisahkan.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan kening mereka masih saling menempel.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mengusapkan jari-jarinya yang panjang di pipi merona Sakura.

"Selamanya." lanjutnya sambil berbisik ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bahu bidang Sasuke. Ia terisak pelan.

Sakura terlalu bahagia saat ini. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa hari ini bukanlah mimpi di siang bolong. Sasuke tertawa pelan dan balas memeluk Sakura.

Mencintai adalah hal yang mudah, yang sulit adalah bagaimana cara kita mempertahankannya. Terkadang dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk mencintai namun semuanya akan terasa pantas ketika kau bisa meraih orang yang kau cintai.

 **OWARI (?)**

Sara balas menatap Sasuke saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia tersenyum tipis, mencoba untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Ia menatap Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pemuda itu kembali menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang sekarang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

Sara tersenyum sekali lagi, kali ini pada dirinya sendiri dan berlalu pergi. Ia menutup pintu ballroom dan berjalan beberapa langkah namun segera terhenti. Ia berjongkok saat tenaganya melemas. Ia tak bisa beranjak. Hatinya terasa begitu hampa. Bukan sakit hati atau rasa sedih yang ia rasakan saat ini ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersama.

Namun sebuah perasaan di mana ia harus memberikan sesuatu yang awalnya menjadi miliknya—keegoisannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Sara lemah. Ia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini belum seberapa. Perasaan tak menentunya saat ini tak sebanding dengan ketika ia mengatakan putus pada Sasori.

Sara mendongak saat sebuah putih disodorkan dihadapannya. Sasori berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca olehnya.

Ia menatap Sasori selama beberapa detik tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Sasori memajukan tangannya, memaksa Sara untuk menerima saputangannya. Sara meraih saputangan itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Pemuda itu menatap Sara selama beberapa detik dan berlalu melewatinya. Sara menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendengar pintu ballroom terbuka lalu tertutup dan mengasumsikan bahwa Sasori telah berada ditempat dimana ia tak bisa melihat kondisinya saat ini.

Sara meringkuk dan mencengkram saputangan milik Sasori dengan erat. Kekacauan dihatinya yang ditimbulkan oleh pertunangan Sasuke tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakitnya saat ini ketika Sasori berlalu melewatinya begitu saja.

Sepasang tangan terulur ke depan, mendekapnya dengan erat membuat tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi. Ia tak peduli jika pakaiannya yang rapi harus ternodai oleh airmata Sara, yang ia inginkan hanyalah memberikan sebuah penghiburan untuknya.

Kabuto menggeleng pelan. Ia tak menyukai Sara yang ada dalam dekapannya saat ini—begitu rapuh. Tapi ia akan selalu memberikan uluran tangannya pada gadis itu tanpa syarat. Sama seperti saat ini, ketika adiknya tak berdaya menghadapi _cinta_ dalam hidupnya.

Cinta itu benar, yang salah adalah kita yang tak mengerti apa itu cinta tapi memaksa untuk mencintai.

 **A/N: TAMAT, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Gak sia-sia author nyelesai'in chap ini dengan penuh perjuangan disaat author sedang sakit T.T. Thank's yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Sampai jumpa di ff author lainnya. Bye bye ^.~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan** **, williewillydoo,** **Yoshimura Arai** **, Jamurlumutan462,** **genie luciana** **,** **Shizuka Namikaze19** **,** **Ciisiichuabbykireiina454** **, nurvieee-chan, Kiki Kim,** **Desta Soo** **,** **luhannieka** **, kana, gita zahra, asdfgh, Tomida, C. Prichilla, zarachan, uchiharu,** **echaNM** **,** **Mustika447** **,** **law03** **,** **Uchiha Pioo** **,** **elzakiyyah** **,** **widya-SSlovers22** **, t-chan,** **nkaalya** **,** **SantiDwiMw** **,** **AsahinaUchiHaruno** **,** **cherryana24** **,** **Alzena Ridasmara** **, chiow, Euri-chan, Tim Alpha, ongkitang,** **, nashilah, sdsddsdff, Diah cherry, song ha sub , Guest, rara,** **Lita UchiHaruno**

 **Salam kecup buat reviewer**

 **Miko Yuuki**


End file.
